The Last Hound
by MangaToons
Summary: Ericha Hames is an ordinary 14-year-old girl who can't wait for her Grade 6 Graduation Dance. However, everything changes when she met Blaze Inferno: a Houndour that came from an another dimension far beyond Pluto. While the little Pokemon experience life on earth, Ericha learns that their world is endangered by an old force of evil. When two dimensions collide, a new story begins
1. Intro

**Hello guys this is the new intro I'm working on. I've decided not to involve the Happiness Charge group and instead just went straight into the story, because I thought they would take the focus out the story,and I created a description Opening for 'The Last Hound' **

**Oh! One more thing, if you want to hear the music while reading then go to my Wattpad page I rewritten the story and added pictures and Music soundtrack. If you have any comments on the new intro and my other chapters please send a review.**

* * *

**Prologue:** Intro

* * *

_"Are there other lifeforms beside us?" _

_Millions of people on earth had this question on their minds for centuries, with no specific answer from astronomers, who have studied the solar systems for years. Although they discovered the Big Bang theory, black holes and other space theories, this question is even making the smartest of scientist to scratch their heads._

_...Well you don't have to ponder anymore…_

_...Why you ask? Because, I'm gonna show you a place where no person from earth has never seen before…_

_**...**_

_...A place where reality cease to exist…_

_..._

_...A place where it's more dangerous than a giant meteor crashing into earth…_

_..._

_...A place far beyond Pluto..._

_..._

_...This place I'm talking about...Is where our story begins…_

_...The story...__of the Last Hound._

* * *

**Music: Be Somewhere by Rockman EXE Stream**

(The scene starts with a field of fire. The title 'The Last Hound' is shown fade to the left.)

(The Title fades revealing, Blaze Inferno in the distances of the fire.)

(The scene then changed then skips closer to Blaze facing away from the camera. He turned and grinned as the flames engulfed him.)

(The scene then flashes these characters to the beat: of Ericha, Might, Shermar, Arc and Emma)

(The scene changes to a clear day on earth. Blaze is seen on top of a huge clock tower staring at the scenery. He looked down and noticed Ericha with Anya, Ashely, and Curtis, and jumped down)

( Ericha and her friends came across Shermar who was sitting on the bench reading a book. Curtis mumbled something which caused Anya and Ashely to laugh while Ericha frowned. Blaze then shown walking past him. Sherman noticed and went back to his book.)

(In the apartment, Sheila and Geoff were watching T.V while Jesselyne chased Tristan down the hall. Sheila stood up to stop them while Geoff continued watching television.)

(At the front of the apartment, Harry and Marv were about break in, but noticed Blaze behind them with a frying pan. The two screamed and ran away, zipping past the puzzled Ericha.)

(Niodan the Nidoking grinned, until Traun the Tyranitar butted in flashing a peace sign. The two were competitively butting heads until, Grumera the Grumpig pushed the two)

(It then shows Arc the Arcanine staring down at the burning forest, with a sad look on her face. A silhouette of a woman figure behind her.)

(Close up of Mizella the Mightyena's face, flashing a wide wicked grin with a Heart ball in her paws. She then flung the the ball in the air, which broke out revealing a silhouette of a giant monster.)

(In the dark abyss Blaze is back to back with Cure White. The two are then spinning while the camera zooms out. They both look up emitting a bright light)

(Blaze running through the streets, avoiding a green car that was sent flying from an explosion behind him. He continues running avoiding more explosions from behind.)

(Silhouette flashes of Ho-oh, Kyogre, and a young woman sitting on a throne)

(Ericha sitting on the grass, looks up in the sky. The Camera pans up to show pictures in this order: Sheila, Geoff, Jesselyne, Tristan, Ashely, Shermar, Remoraid and a silhouette of a tall man with a sickle-shaped horn on his head.)

(Blaze landed on his lap, causing Ericha to smile as the two stared at the scenery.)

(The camera then goes up in the sky as the title is shown, ending the opening)


	2. Chapter 1: Link Between Worlds

**Chapter 1: **Link Between Worlds

The dark and cloudy sky is filled with beams coming from the forest down below. Explosion happening all across the forest, with some of the trees were covered by the deadly flames.

The ones causing the destruction were a group of dead tree monster with skinny leafless branches as arms. The branches on the top were engulfed in fire, but they weren't burning the monsters. On the monster's chest shows a certain black heart with red lining.

"Rah! Take this!" A Nidoking fired a burst of flames at one of them, causing a massive explosion. "Ha! How do you like that?"

Although he though he took care of one of them, two more emerged out of the thick grey cloud. The two tree monsters fired medium sized fireballs from their burning tree branches, which combined together to form one big fire ball.

"Thunderbolt!" Yellow sparks surrounded his body as the Nidoking let out a burst of electricity which canceled out the fireball, causing a massive explosion.

The explosion was able to the massive Pokemon back from where he was standing. He panted from exhaustion. "Damn it! There are too many of them!"

Beside him, a Tyranitar fired a burst of flames at a group of tree monster, scorching them as well as a bunch of trees at the process. "We can't let them get to the village!"

"Yeah, I know that Traun!" The Nidoking said annoyed. "But did you have to burn down half the forest to take those guys out?!"

"You have no right to talk Niodan!" The Pokemon known as Traun snapped. "If I recall, you burnt down the entire forest with your little 'training routine'!"

"Why you!" The two bulky Pokemon glared at each other, ready to throw their fist at each others face. They didn't noticed one of the tree monsters charging at them with their flaming branches lowered down, until a multi color beam shot past the two and pierce through the tree causing it to disappear in a black substance. Nidoking and Tyranitar quickly turned to the culprit which was a Grumpig.

"You two really need to pay attention," The pig scoffed.

"AND YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING GRUMERA!" The two snapped at the pig.

"Why do you care Traun? You're immune to my attack remember? " Grumera reminded.

This caused Traun to blush in embarrassment as he turned away. "I-I knew that! It just, Niodan was the one who distracted me that all!"

"Moron," Niodan mumbled under his breath. Traun overheard the word and was about to comment, but was interrupted by a horde of fireballs coming towards them.

"Protect!" Grumpig yelled as she put up a green energy shield surrounding the three. The fireball exploded when they made contact with the shield. "Come on, we need to stop these monsters before they take over our village!"

"Got it!" The two replied as they charged towards the tree monster.

* * *

Not far from the three, a canine with yellow pelt marked by black jagged lines fur was maneuvering through the forest of burned down trees and blotches of fire. The canine was carrying a Poke-ball in her mouth.

However, she wasn't alone. Chasing her from behind were a huge hoard of dead burning tree creatures, who fired a wave of fireballs at the canine.

"ExtremeSpeed!" The canine shouted. In a blink, she dashed with great speed avoiding the fireballs and outrunning the creatures.

Once they were out of sight, the canine slowed down. She winced when she moved her paws, but continued to limp to the forest, until she came to a dead end. She collapsed to the side of the mountain, feeling exhausted. She let go of the Poke-ball so she can catch her breath.

"Don't worry...I won't let them take you," She wheezed. The canine slowly looked around and caught a glimpse of a small black, round spaceship leaning against a tree. With little strength she had the dog walked over to the ship and gently, but quickly put the poke-ball inside the ship.

She suddenly heard the presents of the enemies coming towards her direction. The canine quickly pressed the button on it, and then turned towards where she ran from, noticed the flames from the monsters coming towards her. The canine closed her eyes as her body started glow brightly covering her entire body.

Once the glowing died down, a womanly figure is seen, replaced by the canine. She gave one last glance at the ship which was about to blast. She felt a tear rolling down her cheeks as the monster were closer and closer towards her.

"I'm...sorry," The woman silently sobbed as the spaceship bolted up into the clouds. The woman stared up at the spaceship with tears in her eyes, but wiped it off and charged at the group with her fist engulfed in flames.

* * *

"Miss Hame!" A 14 year old girl quickly turned to the front. Her slender body stiffened and there was small but long strings of blond hair covering her face.

"Yes! Sorry! Ms. Peachbody!" She answered, trying refrain herself from laughing. The old teacher glared at her for a second before turned back to the blackboard. The blonde girl along with a black hair girl besides her let out a quiet giggle.

"I still can't believe that her last name." The black hair girl snickered.

"Yeah, sound like she's born from a peach tree." The blonde commented. While the two were giggling quietly so that their teacher doesn't hear, a boy with short black hair turned around, facing the two girls.

"Hey Ericha! Anya!" He whispered getting the two girls attention. "Check this out! Here the picture my friend took during his vacation."

The two girls looked at the picture for a second and then burst out laughing. It was so loud that it got every student's attention including the teacher, who glared at the blonde girl known as Ericha, causing her to stop, sinking low to her seat, looking embarrassed.

The teacher continued on without any more interruptions, until the final bell rang. This caused some of the students to rush to their cubbies to grab their things and darted out of the classroom. The only one who were in the room were Anya, and Ericha.

"Hey!" The two girls turned to find a tall girl with long scarlet hair, poke her head into the room, making sure that the teacher wasn't in the room.

"Hey Ashely!" The girls greet in sync. She slowly walked in looking around for the teacher.

Ericha rolled her eyes. "Quit hiding Ashely the teachers already gone."

"Thank goodness!" She sighed in relief. "I really don't want to deal with Ms. Peachbody right now."

" Peach-Body?" Anya giggled again and soon Erica and Ashely joined in the laughed as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

The black round ship is seen in a middle of a rubber asteroid belt. It bounced onto multiple meteors until one giant rubber rock bounced it off the asteroid belt.

Suddenly a yellow rocket school bus with eyes zipped past the small spaceship. The rocket booster from the bus caused the small ship to be pushed off course, and into a massive, greenish-black wormhole. The space ship started swirling into the wormhole, going deeper and deeper into the vortex until it disappears into the black abyss.

* * *

"So are you guys excited for the graduation dance coming up?" Ashely asked as she Ericha and Anya were sitting outside the library.

"Duh! I already picked my graduation outfit." Anya coed. "What about you Ericha?"

She thought for a minute before answering. "I don't know. I can't decided if I should wear my red dress my mother got me for my birthday, or the emerald dress."

"I think you should go with the Emerald," Anya suggested. "It looks so good on you."

"You think so?" Ericha asked.

"Uh, you are talking to the future fashion designer!" Anya scoffed. Ericha rolled her eye with a grin on her face.

"My apologies, Ms. Penon." She responded causing Ashely to burst out laughing.

"I hate it when you call me that," Anya whined.

Ericha giggled as she stood up. "Anyway, I better head on home. I need to clean my room before my parents get home."

"Wait aren't you going to wait for your brother and sister?" Ashely asked.

"There at a doctor's appointment," Ericha answered as she climbed up the small stairs. She waved to her friends. "Bye guys!"

"See yah tomorrow!" Anya and Ashely waved back. After Ericha disappeared down the sidewalk, Ashely started giggling.

Anya turned to the tall girl. "What so funny?"

"Ms. Penon...really?"

"Shut up!" Anya snapped.

* * *

The green wormhole visibly formed behind Pluto, looking much smaller than the dwarf planet. The wormhole literally then spat out the small ship, which zipped over Pluto. It then speed past, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, Saturn and Mars. The ship was then halt when it crashed into the International Space station solar panels, breaking off one of the booster. The small ship then started slowly floating into space, until it was lured into the earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Ericha was walking down her street that led to her home. Since she was walking alone, she had a lot in her mind.

The annual Grade 6th dance is coming in three weeks, followed by her graduation the next day. To make matters even worse, her family will be to Orlando around August.

Ericha never wanted to move. She wanted to go to the same high school that her friends were going to, but her parents made up their minds on it and they were moving to Orlando.

Ericha was so into her thought, that she didn't pay attention to the person right in front of her and walked right into the person, causing the blonde girl to land hard on her but.

"Ow," Ericha groaned. She rubbed her but in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ericha. I didn't see you there," Ericha looked up to find a tall, dark teenage boy wearing a blue and white T-shirt and blue jeans pants.

"Oh it okay Shermin. I was the one who wasn't paying attention," Ericha replied as she stood up and dusted her pant off.

"My name is Shermar," He sighed annoyed. "Anyway, I was just came by your house and drop off the books you let me borrow."

"Thanks, but why didn't you bring it to me at school?" Ericha asked. Shermar looked down to his feet.

"Well I was going to give it to you at the end of the day but…" Shermar trailed off.

"But?" Ericha raised her eyebrow.

"W-well." He softly stuttered. "You were busy with your friend, a-and I didn't wanted to bother yo-"

Shermar was interrupted by Ericha who flicked his forehead. He didn't feel much pain from it, but he pressed his finger on his forehead where she flicked him.

"Shermar you need to get over your shyness," Ericha replied kindly, but stern. "Ever since Grade 4, you've been out in the corner of the playground alone."

"I know," Shermar replied. "But It's kinda of hard to make friends when your friends keep telling them that they'll catch my Poke-germs if they touch me."

Ericha just respond with a nervous smile. She knew that her friends had been bullying him ever since he transferred into her school.

"Anyway, I better get home. My auntie wants me to take out the garbage before nightfall," Shermar said as he walks pass Ericha. "I'll keep that mind for tomorrow. See ya at school!"

"Bye!" Ericha waved back. When Shermar was out of sigh, she continued on her way to her house. Thinking about the relationship between him and her friends, it wasn't the best due to the fact that they hate him.

"I keep saying I'm gonna tell them about Shermar," Ericha groaned to herself. "But with the graduation party coming up and on top of that I'm moving to Orlando on August!"

Ericha felt like she was going to scream from all the stress building up in her mind, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Now's not the time to feel hassled. I'll just head home, make myself a sandwich and watch some television until my parents get h-."

Before she could finish her thoughts, she notice something up in the sky."Huh? What is that?"

The small spaceship came down faster than her eyes could follow, and crashed into the ground with a bang. The shock wave caused Ericha to fall backwards on her but.

"W-what was that?" Ericha asked herself. She then suddenly realized where that thing landed and got back to her feet. "Oh no!"

Ericha quickly dashed to that direction. Praying to herself that whatever it was that fell from the sky, it didn't demolished her house.

But when she made it to her house, she felt like another heavy atlas of stress piled up on her back.

"Y-y-you gotta be kidding me!" Ericha stuttered in shocked. She couldn't described what emotion she felt. Anger? Surprised? Stressful?

Right in front of her house was a huge crater. The beautiful green lawn was covered in dirt and soot. Ericha noticed a couple of metal parts from the spaceship near the center. She slowly walked towards the middle of the carnage and slowly pushed away all the dust to reveal a Poke-ball.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Animated Puppy

**Chapter 2: **Family Drama

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ericha repeated pacing back and forth, like she was in a deep trench. "Okay, I need to stay calm. Just take a deep breath."

Ericha quickly inhaled, counted to three and exhaled. She felt a little relaxed than before, but she turned towards the Poke ball in the center of the crater.

She slowly walked up to it, feeling her shoes stepping unto the broken parts. Once she was close enough, Ericha kneel down and picked up the Poke Ball.

"What the..." Ericha began observing around the Poke Ball for any brand name or a tag for any proof that this was just a toy. However while she was investigation, she accidentally press the button in the middle of the poke-ball causing it to shake.

"AH!" Ericha screamed as she dropped the Poke Ball and ran into her apartment building shutting the screen door, that way she could see what was going on outside.

The Poke Ball shook for about a minute until the hatch opened. Ericha watch as a bright light came out of the poke ball and landed in front of her door way. It was so bright that Ericha had to cover her eyes.

Once the light descended, Ericha slowly uncovered her eyes and slowly look through the screen door, and found something she never seen before in her life.

Right on the front porch was an light yellow egg with green spot on it. The strangest part was the egg was the size of an emu egg.

"An egg?" Ericha mumbled. She slowly opened the door and tip toe towards the egg. "What is an egg doing inside a Pok-!"

Ericha stopped herself when she noticed the lawn was completely clean off. All the ship parts and the crater that impacted the whole lawn were gone. It was if that the ship didn't even crashed.

"Whoa..." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She looked at the egg with a smile on her face. "I don't know what you just did, but thanks for not getting me in trouble."

Ericha went inside and carefully climbed up stairs to her apartment. Luckily it was only three floors not counting the basement. Once she got to the third floor, Ericha set the egg down and put her hands inside her pocket for her keys.

While she was searching inside her pocket, the egg began to shake as a small crack appear on the side.

"There it is!" Ericha said in relief that she found her keys. "That was close. For a minute there I though I was going to be locked out again."

Once she got her apartment door opened, Ericha picked up the egg not notice the small crack on the side getting bigger.

* * *

Ericha set the egg down in a bright green Easter basket and slowly walked up to the side of her bed. Without warning she flopped face first unto her white comforter.

"Man I'm so tired!" Ericha groaned as she rolled onto her back and just stared at her ceiling. The room which was huge than you expect from an apartment, it had more open space and a sliding door that led to the balcony.

Ericha sat up and turned towards the egg that was sitting inside her basket motionless. "I wonder when will this egg hatch and if it does, what kind of animal will it be?"

Ericha jumped on her feet and stretched her arms high in the air. She then smelled her armpits an cringed in disgusted. "Oh Gawd! I need shower."

Ericha grabbed a towel and walked out of her room, leaving the egg alone in the room.

CRACK

The crack began to get larger taking up half of the egg

CRACK! CRACK!

Soon more cracks appear at the bottom of the egg as it began to shake. After a couple of seconds, a black furry tail shoot out of the egg shell.

* * *

Ericha sighed in relief. After a hot long shower, she felt refreshed. With one white towel covering her body and another over her head, she walk back to her room and sat at the edge of her bed while wiping her hair.

"Ahh! that felt nice," She said as she finished drying her hair. She stood up and was about to head to her laundry basket when suddenly, she notice something at the corner of her eyes.

Ericha slowly turned to her Easter basket and noticed broken pieces of egg shells scattered everywhere inside the basket.

This caused Ericha to tense up. Whatever was in that egg is hiding in her apartment. Ericha slowly went to her closet to get a weapon, just in case that the alien might be dangerous.

But as soon as she opened the closet door, she notice a creature curled up in the corner with his short tail sticking out in the air. It has black fur with silver rims at the back. What's odd was that it look like it came out of a cartoon show, reminding her of 'Space Jam.'

"..." Ericha was completely speechless by what she was seeing. She though she was dreaming. She though that all of this was just an illusion. The space ship, the egg that came out of it, and this creature hiding in the corner. They were all just in her imagination.

Ericha slowly tried to grab the dogs tail, hoping that this can wake her up from this nightmare, but when she tried to touch it.

"AH!" The puppy yelled as he felt the girl's hand made contact to his tail.

"AHH!" Ericha screamed. She quickly pulled back her hand, causing her to fell on her but. She quickly scurried backwards until her back was touching the side of her bed.

"AH!" The two were screaming at each other for a long period of time. Until the puppy quickly head deeper into Ericha's closet.

"What the hell was that?" Ericha said while gasping for air. She put her hand over her chest, and took a deep breath.

'I'm not dreaming,' She thought to herself.

Ericha suddenly noticed something when she tried to touch it's tail. The creature was more scared of her than she was at it. She crawled towards the closet, trying not to scare the creature.

"S-Sorry for startling you," Ericha said gently. "Please come out. I won't hurt you."

Ericha waited quietly. She hoped that this creature wasn't one of those blood thirsty aliens she seen on the television.

After a few seconds, the creature poked his head out from the darkness of her closet. To Ericha surprise, the dog creature blended in the darkness quite well in her closet.

"It okay, I won't hurt you." Ericha repeated softly. The small dog took one paw out of the shadows, but quickly hid back when he made a quick glance at Ericha.

"What's the matter?" Ericha asked confused of the dog's behavior. She looked down and suddenly realized that her lower towel came off and she was bare naked.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" She yelped. Completely forgotten that she just finished her shower. Ericha stood up and gathered her towel off the ground and began to change into her clothes.

The dog hid in the darkness of the closet, feeling scared of what he just saw. After calming down a bit, the small puppy slowly walked out of the shadow area and out of the closet.

'Where in the world am I?' He asked himself. The puppy looked astonished of the area. The room was huge from his point of view, and it was also felt kind of weird. Like he was in a 3D dimensional world. He was even amazed by the floor he was walking on.

His ears suddenly picked up when he heard foot steps. The creature zipped back into the closet just in time as Ericha entered the room, carrying a plate with a slice of pizza. She was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a pink and black striped T-shirt.

Without talking, Ericha set the plate on the ground and sat cross legged on the floor. She silently waited patiently for the puppy to come out.

Meanwhile, the dog could smell the scent of the pizza. The creature's stomach growled, like he haven't ate anything since her mouth put him into the egg. Slowly, he peeked his head out of the closet and noticed the pizza. Ericha watched as the dog walked slowly towards the plate. He wasn't even paying attention to her.

Once he got to the plate, the creature sniffed the pizza for a minute and took a nimble at the end of the pizza. Ericha was startled for a second as the dogs eyes began to sparkle. She can tell that the dog really liked the pizza.

Ericha took the opportunity to start petting him. At first the puppy flinched when he left her cold hands touched his back. But, he slowly began to get more relaxed with her.

"You know," Ericha began while still petting him. "You don't look so dangerous. I'm sorry for startling you."

The puppy stared at her thinking the same thing. Ericha stared back for a minute, thinking in her mind. _'Strange, this puppy looks so familiar. Like, I've seen it before.'_

Before she could asked the puppy, the two heard a key unlocking the lock of the door.

"Oh no!" Ericha mumbled. She quickly stood up and stared at the dog, who looked at her tilting his head confused by her sudden reaction.

The last thing Ericha needed is her parents and her siblings to find out that she has an alien dog in her closet.

Ericha quickly grabbed the dog, which was more heavier than she expected and place him back in the closet. "Sorry little guy, but it only until everyone asleep."

Ericha quickly closed the closet door and zipped in the living room to find her family coming in. Her mother had short, brown hair while her father was bald.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Ericha greeted.

"Hi Sweetie!" Her dad said. He ignored her daughter, hopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. Ericha mother known as Sheila just rolled her eyes at her husband and gave Ericha a hug.

"HI sweetie! How was school today?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing special," Ericha said. Even though she knew that was a complete lie. Ericha noticed her two siblings followed dad foot steps as they flopped on the long couch.

The young boy had short black hair and was wearing a yellow T-shirt that had a red #1 at the back. The young girl had long black hair with green eyes. The two look like the same height, but the girl was actually older than the boy.

"So hows the do- I mean how was it at the doctor?" Ericha asked nervously. Luckily she caught the mistake just in time.

"It went really well." Her mom answered. "Until your father got an aruascope stuck up his nose."

"I was just showing the kids not to play with doctors equipment." He yelled over the the T,V. Sheila just rolled her eyes as she started putting the groceries away. Ericha was about to asked her mom a question, but her sister beat her to it.

"Um Mom, can I have the last pizza for a snack please?" She asked.

"Alright Jesselyn," Her mom replied. Ericha sister known as Jesselyn ran towards the fridge.

"Um mom..." Ericha said nervously.

"Yes dear?"

"When am I old enough to get a pet say... a dog?" Ericha asked with a puppy dog look. Her mother just sighed.

"Ericha, we've been through this before." Her mother reminded with a frown. "I doesn't matter how old you are we can't have a pet in this apartment."

"I...I knew that!" Ericha replied acting cool. "But, just for curiosity, why can't we have pets in the apartment?"

"Remember the cat I got you for your birthday last year?" Sheila asked, as she started putting away the next bag of groceries

"Mr. Chubby?" Ericha asked.

"Yes, He died because somebody feed him too much candy," She explained thoroughly to her daughter.

"I was ten! I didn't know that candy was bad for cats!" Ericha defended.

"My point is, you can't prove to me that your responsible enough to take care of a pet." Her mother replied.

"Bu-?"

"Ericha, how could you!" Jesselyn yelled as she butted in the conversation.

"Jesselyn, what the matter?" Sheila asked.

"Ericha ate all of the pizza!" Jesselyn accused.

"What are you talking about?" Ericha asked confused.

"Quit playing dumb Ericha! There was two slices of pizza on the plate in the fridge this morning and now they're gone!" Jesselyn explained.

Sheila turned to Ericha. "Honey, didn't you have three slices of pizza for lunch at school?"

"Y-yeah," Ericha stuttered answering. "I'm really sorry Jesselyn."

"Oh I see how it is," Jesselyn nodded. "You just wanna see my poor, little soul crushed, because your a heartless and selfish older sister."

"N-no its not like that!" Ericha snapped while hesitated.

"If I was a defenseless girl, then I would of ran in my room crying," The middle child of the family sobbed, sadly, however Ericha can feel a smirked behind her crocodile tears. "But I'm not defenseless..."

As soon as she said that, Jesselyn darted out of the kitchen. It took a while for Ericha's brain to realized what she meant and darted after her.

"Girls are so weird," The youngest of the three mumbled while being zoned into the T.V.

"You said it son." His Dad replied. Sheila just rolled her eyes as the two were glued to the T.V.

* * *

"Wait Jesselyn!" Ericha shouted as she enter her to find her sister snooping into her room. "You don't have to do this!"

Jesselyn ignored her as she looked at her drawers. "Where did you keep those gummy bears that you've been saving since Halloween?"

"T-t-they were stale so I thrown them out." Ericha answered quickly.

"Your lying!" Jesselyn snapped. "I know you still have them, because you brought three bags full of gummy bears at the Bulk Barn last Halloween and you just finished one bag. There's no way you can eat the last two bags on your ow-"

BURP!

The two girls froze when they heard the loud noise. Without hesitating, Ericha covered her mouth to make it look like she burped.

"Um excuse me..." Ericha mumbled sheepishly. Jesselyn wasn't paying attention to her and walked towards the closet, but her older sister immediately zipped in front of her with her arms spread out.

"Y-you can't find it there!" Ericha replied hesitated. Jesselyn stared at her with suspicious looking eyes.

"TRISTAN!" Jesselyn called. The younger of the three immediately ran into Ericha's room before Jesselyn could call out.

"What is it Jesselyn?" Tristan asked. Jesselyn stared at Ericha and then at Tristan as the two huddle up.

"Listen, Ericha is hiding something in that closet," Jesselyn whispered. "And as former agents we need to expose whatever is in there to our parents before this troubled preteen uses it to ruin our lives!"

Ericha put her hands on her hips. "Okay you two need to stop watching that cartoon."

Jesselyn immediately pushed her off guard sister down to the ground of the way of the closet, while Tristan opened the closet. When he opened it, Tristan noticed something that caused his jaws to drop.

"Whoa! Jesselyn check this out!" Tristan pointed. Jesselyn got off of Ericha and joined Tristan. What she saw also made her jaw dropped.

"Mom! Dad! Come look!" She shouted.

"What going on around he-Oh my goodness?" Mom and Dad came in and were also shocked by what was inside.

Ericha slowly joined her family in the center to find the young puppy in the closet. She then noticed that the dog looked quite full, like it ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time. Ericha witness that they are two empty bags beside it, summing up that the puppy ate all of her gummy bears.

"What is it?" Sheila finally asked, breaking the silents.

"A puppy?" Tristan answered.

"But why does it look so...animated?" Jesselyn questioned. Trying to find the right word to described it. "...Like...it came out of a cartoon."

The dog stared at the family. He looked less scared before he met Ericha, but at the same time he felt quite nervous of what they will do to him.

Sheila glanced at Ericha with a serious look. "Ericha, where did this puppy come from?"

"Well um..." She felt all her eyes are on her, waiting for an explanation. Ericha was trying to think of a good excuse. But, she didn't know how it happened as well. Everything from the spaceship crashing into her front lawn to an animated do hatching from an egg, sounded like a little white lie.

"Um... Excuse me..."

The whole family froze for a second and slowly turned to where they think they heard the soft and quiet voice.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but," The puppy mumbled before speaking more clearer. "It wasn't her fault."

Ericha and the rest of her family just stared speechless at the puppy that just spoke to them. The silent last for about twenty minutes until Ericha's dad decided to break the ice.

"Holy mother of balls!" Dad replied in shocked. This got everyone to gave Ericha's dad an odd look.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Blaze and Mizella Inferno

**Chapter 3: Blaze and Mizella Inferno**

Sheila left a bowl of leftover chicken and rice for the puppy in the kitchen. While the puppy began eating, she went back into the bedroom where Ericha sat on the bed while her dad, Jesselyn and Tristan were standing in front of her.

"Alright Ericha start talking," Sheila ordered. Ericha could tell that she wasn't in the mood for fibs.

With a deep breath, Ericha began explaining her family what happened. She told them about the spaceship that crashed into their front lawn and how it obtained an egg, which hatched into a puppy. If the four of the haven't seen the puppy with their own eyes, they would think that Ericha was lying.

"Even still why couldn't you tell us right?" Her mom asked.

"I wanted to tell you!" Ericha said truthfully. "But if I did, then you might hand him over to the government or something."

"That doesn't mean you have to lie about it," Her mom replied sternly. "If something happened you need to tell us right away. Please don't hide anything from us ever again."

"I'm sorry mom," Ericha apologized.

"So what do we do with him?" Tristan asked his father.

"...I think we should give him to the government," He answered. This shocked the the three kids.

"What, but why?" Jesselyn asked. "He's so cute and Ericha said that he's not dangerous!"

"We can't just keep an alien dog in our house," Her explained. "I mean what if his parent came down and destroyed earth searching for him?"

"Okay you've been watching Chicken Little too many times dad," Jesselyn mumbled under her breath.

"Dad he doesn't look like an alien that would hurt anyone," Ericha explained. "When I first meet the little guy, he was more afraid of me than I was of him."

"Surprisingly," Tristan mumbled.

"I don't know Ericha," Her mom said concerned. "We still don't know anything about him."

"Please Mom?" Ericha pleaded. "I'll take full responsibility for the alien puppy and I won't tell anyone about him."

"And we'll help," Jesselyn joined in while Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Ericha asked surprised.

"Of course we will," Jesselyn answered as she folded her arms. "If we left you with him, then you'll abandon the puppy like your grade 5 clothes."

"I won't abandon him Mom I promise," Ericha said, ignoring her sister. "Please can we keep him?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Jesselyn and Tristan joined in with their older sister. Sheila and Geoff stared at each other for second until Sheila sighed.

"Okay will keep him," Sheila answered.

"Yes!" The kids cheered.

"However, we need to asked the puppy some question," Dad said seriously. "We need to know what type of alien he is and what type of organization he's from."

Ericha rolled her eyes. "He's just a puppy Dad. I doubt he's from a dangerous organization that going to destroy the universe or something,"

"Even still it won't hurt to ask him," Mom agreed.

"Ask me what?" The family jumped as the animated puppy appeared on Ericha's bed. He stared at them with a confused look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tristan asked.

"Not long," He answered. "So what did you guys want to ask me?"

Before anyone can answer, Dad spoke as he slowly walked around the bed. "I'll be asking the questions buddy. First what kind of alien are you?"

The puppy thought for a second before answering, "Well my name is Blaze Inferno, and I'm a Houndour."

"A Houndour?" Ericha repeated oddly. She looked at her parents who stared back in confused.

""Houndour..." Tristan thought of the name. "I haven't heard of a Houndour, but It sounds like a Pokemon."

"Wait, you know about Pokemon?" Blaze asked, looking surprised.

"Of course, Pokemon is so popular," Tristan answered. "They have their own game, trading cards, and television show!"

Blaze looked amazed. "Wow! I didn't know that Pokemon were mention in this world."

"Anyway," Dad interrupted. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from the Pokemon World," He answered truthfully.

"You mean it's real?" Tristan asked eagerly.

Blaze nodded. "It a place where Pokemon live freely from humans."

"Isn't it suppose to be a world humans and Pokemon live together in harmony?" Jesselyn asked. Tristan and Ericha stared at her oddly. "What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know nothing about Pokemon!"

"You're right," Blaze replied to Jesselyn question. "There's another world beside mine where humans and Pokemon live together. I sadly don't why they separated though."

"So let me get this straight," Geoff said not buying it. "You mean you came from a world which is suppose to be fake in our world, but it's real?"

"Yep," The Houndour answered. He looked around confused. "So um...Where am I?"

"You're in our planet, known as earth," Ericha replied, petting the Pokemon.

"Earth?" Blaze repeated. "This earth looks weirder than my world."

"You haven't seen anything yet once you see outside." Tristan said excited. Ericha and Jesselyn turned towards their young brother.

"Tristan! We can't just take him outside," Ericha scolded.

"Why not?" Tristan asked looking at Blaze. "He has no problem blending into our world. No one would expect that he's an alien."

"That not the problem!" Jesselyn shouted annoyed by her brothers stupidity. "Blaze is "animated!" We can't let anyone know that he's came from an animated world."

"She right Tristan," Mom agreed. "Blaze will easily attract attention to our neighbors if we send him outside, but at the same time he can't stay in the house all day."

"Don't worry Mom, I will come up with something to get Blaze outside without being noticed," Ericha replied. She felt relieved that exposing Blaze to her parents went smoother than she thought.

"Well I'm glad that your taking responsibility for this puppy Ericha," Mom said proudly.

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Ericha asked pushing her luck.

"No," Mom answered sternly, making Ericha's heart drop. "But I'm proud that you'll take responsibility for your actions by taking care of Blaze. So I'll say that you need to come straight home from school for a week. No loitering with your friends"

Ericha groaned depressingly as she could hear Tristan and Jesselyn silently snickering in their minds. She turned to Blaze who stared back at her. Ericha felt her bad thought shatter in pieces by the puppy's innocent look.

"Well I'll get dinner ready," Ericha's mom announced as she walk out of the room. "Ericha can you help me with setting up the plates?"

"Okay Mom," Ericha called out as she follows her to the kitchen.

"Hey Jesselyn! Last one to the couch gets the T.V!" Tristan shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Hey no fair!" Jesselyn shouted as she ran after him, leaving Geoff and Blaze alone.

"Alright listen here Blaze," Dad glared at the animated puppy. "You may have fooled my family due to your cute looks, but you'll never fool me. I've got my eyes on you."

Blaze watched as Geoff walked backwards and glaring at the puppy giving him the _'I got my eyes on you'_ look, however Geoff tripped on one of Ericha's clothes and fell backwards into her closet.

"Are you okay mister?" Blaze asked worried.

"Y-yeah," He replied as he stood up and acted like nothing happened. "Just... you know..."

Geoff then darted out of the room, leaving Blaze to stare oddly. "People in this world sure are weird."

Blaze got off the bed and walked near the window. He was amazed by how beautiful the outside looks in this world. The sun was shining brighter than a Ninetails marvelous flames and there were houses that looked much bigger than his home.

However despite the wonderful view Blaze's mind was full of questions. _'What happened to my family and How did I end up in another world inside an egg?'_

"Blaze! Supper's ready!" Ericha called out. Blaze stared at the wonderful world outside for a few seconds before he ran out of the room.

* * *

Blaze and the Hames family were enjoying their dinner. They didn't had a dining room so they ate on the kitchen table since their apartment was small . Blaze was enjoying a plate of white rice and fried chicken.

"Dad you're coming with us to the Museum of Science and Technology tomorrow right?" Jesselyn asked after she just swallow her food.

"Of course I am!" Geoff replied. "I can't wait to see the dinosaurs and those shiny rocks and minerals."

"Dad, that's the Canadian Museum of Nature," Jesselyn corrected. "We're going to the one that has a life size model of a lighthouse."

"I knew that! I was just testing you," Geoff fibbed.

"I don't know if dad should go dear," Sheila sadly replied said, "He needs to stay with Blaze. I need to go to work tomorrow morning."

"Aww," Tristan whined.

"I'm sure that dog will be okay by himself," Geoff said, "I mean it not like anyone coming over."

"Are you sure about this honey?" Sheila whispered to her husband.

"It okay dear," Geoff whispered back. "As long we lock the doors and windows, he won't be causing trouble."

As he said that, they suddenly heard a banging sound. Ericha turned her head to find the empty chair beside her laying on it side and the animated puppy laying face down on the floor.

"You're okay?" Ericha asked worried.

"I'm fine," He answered as he sat up. "I just wanted to join in with you guys."

"Oh sorry Blaze," Ericha said looking guilty. "We shouldn't be talking behind your back like that."

"Oh it okay," Blaze replied with a grin on his face. "I just wanted to say that you don't need to worry about me. I've been alone a lot so you don't need to worry about the building blowing up or burning down."

Everyone stared at the puppy in surprise. The puppy was small, but the he sounded, he already sounds mature.

"So, do you have a family Blaze?" Sheila asked.

"Yes," Blaze answered as Ericha put the chair up so the puppy could sit on it. "I have a mother and two sisters. My father left home after I was born, so I don't know what he looks like."

_'I wonder what kind of Pokemon his parents?'_ Ericha thought. She suddenly noticed the alien puppy feeling sick as she noticed him feeling uneasy. "Are you okay Blaze?"

"Not...really," He groaned as he suddenly puckered his lips like he was about to puke.

"Clear out Clear out!" Geoff yelled as he sat up and jumped over the couch while the other stood up from their chairs took a step back.

"Quick someone get a bucket or something!" Jesselyn screamed. Ericha quickly went to the bottom cabinet and grabbed metal mop bucket. She returned just in time as Erich put the bucket under Blaze's mouth.

BLECKKK!

Blaze vomited in the bucket before he could thank Ericha for the bucket. The teenage girl was about to turn away but her eyes widen when she noticed that his puke was purple.

How did she know it was purple without looking inside the bag? Well the purple substance somehow was on the floor. Ericha watched in awe as the substance burned through the wood floor like a paper in a fire.

Once he was finally done puking, the rest of the family turned around feeling a little cautious and worried about the puppy.

"Are you okay Blaze?" Sheila asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, It must of been the small bears I ate a while ago," Blaze answered as he stared at the bucket. "Sorry about your bucket...and your floor."

At first they're were confused of what he meant, until Blaze showed them the hole in the bucket. The whole family was speechless like they've just seen a ghost.

Ericha on the other hand was thinking that this was going to be harder to keep him a secret after what just happened. She still doesn't know much about Blaze, beside being a Pokemon, but she can tell that there are more surprises in store for her and her family.

* * *

After cleaning the floor, the family finished dinner and went to do their regular routines. Ericha was in her room reading her novel while Blaze was exploring under her bed for anything unusual.

"Whoa!" Blaze said in awed. He scurried back while pulling out a skateboard with his teeth. Ericha noticed it and groaned.

"I thought I told Tristan not to leave his stuff under my bed," She mumbled in annoyance.

"What is this thing?" Blaze ask, staring at the skateboard.

"That a skateboard," Ericha answered as she returned to her book. "It a tool boys use to do stupid stunts."

Curious, Blaze sniffed the board and then pushed causing it to roll. "Wow, this is so cool!"

Ericha watched as Blaze stood on it with his four legs, however it only lasted a second as the puppy slipped off of it and landed on his face. Ericha couldn't help but giggle.

Blaze slowly stood up as he rolled back the skateboard where it was. The puppy took a deep breath and did a running start towards the skateboard, only to flip off the skateboard the second he touched it landing on his back.

Ericha giggled as Blaze stood up still dazed for a while, but shook it off and turned to her. "That thing should come with a warning label."

"You're really cute," Ericha said as she patted his head. "I still can't believe that you're a Pokemon though. I mean I know absolutely nothing about Pokemon. Usually my brother is the Pokemon wizard, and even he doesn't recognize your species."

"I don't know much about it myself," Blaze answered. "My mother only said that I'm a rare species."

"A rare species huh?" Ericha thought out loud as she put her book on her dresser. "Is that the reason why you entered our world?"

"What do you mean?" Blaze turned towards Ericha with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is there someone that hates you in your your?" Ericha asked without thinking. "Someone who wants to use your fur as a comfy coat?"

Blaze thought for a second before answering. "Yes there is someone who hates me, but she would rather jump in a lake of fire than use my coat."

* * *

In Blaze's world, the forest was wiped out like Garfield at a buffet table. Beams were firing everywhere as the war goes on. The Pokemon were having a easier time dealing with the tree monsters even though they were outnumbered.

"Where the heck are they coming from?" Niodan yelled as he fired a stream of flames out of his mouth at a group of them while Traun and Grumera were right beside him.

"I don't know, but we have to keep stalling!" Grumpig replied loudly over the explosion.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three little piggy's think they can beat my army,"

A voice replied behind the three. They turned around to find a hyena like Pokemon staring at them. Its body is a mixture of black and grey fur however its legs were black with claw feet and a short tail. It's ears are rhombus shaped with a dark inside and has a red nose.

"Hey! We're not piggies!" Niodan yelled, not realizing that Grumera is a pig. "I'm the Armor Pokemon, he's the Drill Pokemon and she's the Manipulate Pokemon!"

"For the last time, I'm the Armor Pokemon and your the Drill Pokemon!" Traun corrected. "Honestly, do I look like I have big fat horn on my head?"

"Who are ya calling fat you stupid walking piece of armor!" Nidoking growled back

"I don't care who you three morons are!" The dog said looking annoyed. "Tell me where my little brother is."

"We will never tell you that your brother is with your mother, who is easily escaping right now!" Niodan replied, causing the Traun and Grumera to face palm, while the hyena smirked.

"Thanks for information," The dark hyena said. "Now step aside so I can go find her."

"You think we will let you Mizella?" Grumera asked sternly.

"Yeah if you want to search for Arcainine then you have to get past us!" Traun said. "And we all know that you can't take all of us on by yourself."

The Hyena Pokemon known as Mizella stared at the three Pokemon with a smirk on her face. Not feeling intimidated by their bulky bodies and strength. "You're right. I can't take you all on my own. That why I'll summon some backup."

She extended her arm right in front of her confusing the three Pokemon. Before Grumera can ask a Master Ball suddenly formed from the hyena paws. The whole Master ball was covered black with a red lined Heart design covering the front part with dark purple circle from either side.

Niodan and Traun stared at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing. Grumera just sweat-dropped by their stupidity.

"Ha ha! That's kinda cute!" Traun laughed holding his stomach.

"What are ya gonna do? Catch us with that Master Ball?" Niodan joked as the two laughed harder. The two female Pokemon watch as the two were rolling on the ground holding their stomachs from laughing to hard.

"Ignoring my two idiot brothers, what with the Master Ball?" Grumera asked.

"This isn't just a regular Master Ball," Mizella said. "It's a Heart Ball, a special ball that will transform any object, energy, even humans into strong ravaging monster."

"Ooh! I'm so scared," Niodan faked scared while laughing. "Bring it on! It not any different from these pathetic so call army we've dealt with."

"You guys are in for a surprise," The hyena Pokemon smirked. _"Come out Heartless and bring destruction to the entire world!"_

Mizella slammed the Heart ball into the ground with great force causing the Heart Ball to sink into the ground. At first nothing happened and Niodan continue to laugh, however he stopped when they felt the ground shaking beneath them.

"WHAT GOING ON?" Traun yelled over the rumbling noise, before they could answer, a giant hand made of dirt appear behind the three and was about to crush the three.

"Protect!" Grumera shouted as she summon a green force field with her hands around the three just in time as the hand slapped the shield engulfing the whole area with dirt.

Once the remains of the dirt made hand disappeared into the ground, Grumera's shield disappear causing panted in exhaustion while Traun and Niodan turned pure white like they've seen a ghost.

"W-what the heck was that?" Traun asked shivering in fear. The three suddenly heard a bunch of screams coming from behind them. They turned to find something that may their jaw drop to the ground.

A ginormous bipedal looking monster emerges from the ground far away from the three Pokemon. The monster was so huge they were multiple forests and fields on it back with a giant black and red heart logo on it back.

The rest of the monster's body was made of sand which was trapping every Pokemon on the ground. A flock of flying and levitating Pokemon flew towards the monster and fired multiple beams and orbs at the monster. Although the attacks were hitting it's arm, the monster wasn't phased by it. The trees on it back began to shoot out multiple vines easily capturing the Pokemon in the air.

In the ocean multiple water Pokemon started firing streams of water all in unison at the monster's sides, however it still didn't had any effect on it. A bunch of vines shoot towards the water and bondage some of the Pokemon tried to escape by diving under water, but they got caught as well.

Niodan, Traun and Grumera watch in shock as their comrades were getting caught by this huge monster. Grumera angrily turned to the evil grinning hyena, "What did you do Mizella?"

"Oh nothing dangerous," She replied. " I just turned this entire planet into one big heartless!"

Niodan stared at the creature and then back at her, "You're telling me that's a heartless?"

"What the matter? Are you all just big talk?" Mizella laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Traun whispered to Niodan and Grumera frightened.

"We won't give in to her threats no matter what," Grumera whispered back.

"Got it!" Niodan said understanding what she meant. He turned towards Mizella with a serious look on his face. "Alright Miz, we've decided that we aren't falling for your intimidation!"

"That right!" Traun chanted.

"Because we surrender!" Nidoking shouted confidently.

"That rig- WHAT?!" Traun comically shouted, while Grumera face palmed.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Mizella snickered as he walked towards the three muscular Pokemon. "Don't worry I won't turn you all into heartless. As long as you can tell me where my mother is and where she hiding my little brother."

**Next Chapter: The Worst Robbery Ever...Of All Time**


	5. Chapter 4: The Worse Robbery Ever

**Chapter 4: Epic Failed Robbery**

* * *

It was early in the morning. A peaceful and quiet morning for Blaze who happily slept on Ericha's bed.

Meanwhile, the Hames family were getting ready to got out for the day. Tristan, Jesselyn, Shelly and Geoff were at the door waiting for Ericha who was in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Would you hurry up Ericha!" Jesselyn yelled.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back as Ericha did one last check on her face in the mirror and darted out of the bathroom.

"Took yah long enough," Tristan said as Ericha grabbed her backpack.

"Where's Blaze?" Geoff asked.

"Blaze is alright," Ericha answered. "He's sleeping in my room."

"Are you sure it okay to leave him here dear?" Shelly asked Geoff looking really worried. "I mean I'm hoping that the food I packed for him won't make him sick."

"Don't worry honey," Geoff replied calmly. "I'm gonna lock the door so that he won't wander out."

"Come on let go!" Tristan said impatient as he ran out the door, Ericha and Jesselyn followed as the three were running down the stairs like a pack of hyenas.

"Hold on guys!" Shelly called out as tried to go down the stairs without dropping her bag. Geoff snickered as he locked up the door.

'This is perfect," Geoff mumbled to himself, 'Once we leave that dog alone, he'll show his true self and destroy the whole apartment, Just like in the Lady and the Tramp with those Siamese cats.'

"Honey!" Geoff's thoughts interrupted by her wife's voice.

"Coming sweetie!" Geoff called back as he quickly ran down the stairs.

* * *

Blaze slowly awoken from Geoff's footsteps outside the apartment room, and let out a huge yawn and rolled over on his side, without realizing that he was on the edge of the bed.

THUD!

"Ow!" Blaze groaned as he rubbed his head. "Good morning Ericha."

"..."

When he heard nobody answering him. Blaze walked out of Ericha's room and into the hallway."Ericha! Tristan! Jesselyn! Anyone!?"

"..."

Still no voices calling back, Blaze went into the kitchen/living room to find the place empty. "Where did everyone go?"

Blaze noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. He pushed one of the chairs slightly out of the table and jumped on the chair and then on the table.

"Okay," Blaze picked up the paper and began to read it:

_Dear Blaze,_

_Sorry to keep you alone, but the kids have to go to school and we both have some errands to run. Don't worry will be back this afternoon, I put two bowls of chicken in the fridge that you might like, I hope you have a good day._

_Sincerely, Shelly_

After he finished read the note, Blaze understood what was going on. He felt like he's was back as his world were he attended to Cinaburge training school. He didn't had that many friends there due to his species, but he didn't get bullied too much by the other kids.

Blaze jumped off the table and landed on the couch upside down, "Okay, that was not the smartest move."

As he flopped on the couch by falling forward, Blaze noticed something sticking out from under the couch. Curious, the little puppy grabbed it by the mouth and pulled it out easily to reveal a remote.

"Hm, what does this thing do?" Blaze asked himself. He pushed one of the buttons on the remotes causing the television behind him to turn on.

"AHHH!"

Blaze jumped when he heard a girl screaming and then a chainsaw engine roaring in the television and then the sound of flesh being cut in half.

"Ew!" Blaze gagged as he immediately pressed another button changing the channel. The television showed a certain yellow sponge and a jellyfish dancing to music.

The music began to make Blaze's feet start tapping to beat, and after a couple of minutes of tapping the houndour started dancing like the two in the television. While he was dancing he accidentally step on the button causing the television to change into another channel.

This time it showed two girls facing off a weird looking man with white hair. One of the girls had a brown short hair wearing a black outfit and the second one had long dark blue hair and wore a white dress.

_**Black Thunder!**_

_**White Thunder!**_

Blaze watched in silents as black and white lighting came down and struck the two. Blaze covered his eyes hoping that the two were okay, but when he opened his eyes Blaze amazed as the two girls were glowing.

* * *

_**"We sap out the darkness and summon the light!"**_

_**"We will bound together and set whats right!"**_

**_"Precure Double Twister!_"** _The two shouted as they blasted their colour lighting at the man who blocked it with his hands._

_"There are only two option!" The weird looking guy yelled trying to push back the beam. "You either win or you lose! Since you are going to lose anyway I suggest you give me the crystal!"_

_"I don't think I heard the magic words," The short hair girl replied._

_"You and your people think you can come to our world and have your way?" The blue haired girl shouted. "I swear you will not get away with this!"_

_The man just scowled at their remark. "Foolish girls. You'll eventually be sucked down into the darkness."_

_"Listen, we may not match you with size or strength," The blue hair girl replied. "But were fighting for the greater good, understand and respect each other. Cure Black and I are going to stop you right here and now!"_

* * *

Blaze watch in awed as the man in the television disappeared into thin air by the black and white lighting beam. He didn't know what show it was called, and he didn't know much about the characters or what was going on, but that didn't stop him from being amazed by the two girls. Especially the blue hair girl.

"I wish I was like that blue hair girl," Blaze said fantasizing himself fighting a monster. "But I'm only a Houndour the Dark Pokemon. I can't be a hero."

Once the show was finished, Blaze turned off the television and went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator

"According to the note they sent me," Blaze said to himself. "The bowl of chicken is somewhere in this fridge."

He looked up to find the bowl of chicken in the second shelf. Blaze sighed in defeat as he used the first shelf as a foot stool so he could grab the second shelf. Blaze was able to reach the bowl and was trying to grab the rim of the bowl with his mouth, however he only tip it causing the bowl to fall on top of the dog's head.

"Whoa!"

THUD!

"Ow!" Blaze groaned as he sat up after falling off the second shelf of the fridge. He noticed that he had some chicken grease on his face and lick it clean. "Mmm! Fried chicken."

Blaze started cleaning up the mess with his tongue as he licked all the chicken grease on the floor, and ate the chicken leaving nothing but bones.

Once he finished up in the kitchen, the little Pokemon began to explore the apartment. He was curious of all the things he never seen before in his world like a toilet that flushed after you've done your business.

He found a a giant blue knobby ball in Tristan's room and somehow found himself on top of the ball rolling all round the room, until the ball got stuck between the two couches sending him flying into a wall.

Blaze then found a controller in Jesselyn room as he moved the control stick, causing a race car to come out of the closet and right towards Blaze who haven't noticed it until it hit his but. Curiously, Blaze got on the car and moved around the room, using the remote controller. At first he got the hang of it, until he crashed into the closet.

After that, the little puppy stared at a cookie jar on the counter. He used the chairs to climb up on the counter. Blaze slowly put the jar to it side and stuff his head into the jar to find that it was filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"My favourite!" Blaze said in glee as he began to eat every last cookie in the jar. Once he was done, he was about to pull his head out of the jar only to find that it was stuck. He tried many time to pull out, but is still didn't budge.

"Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into," Blaze mumbled in the jar. He was able to lift the jar off the counter, but he lost balance and fell off the table. Oddly the jar didn't break, instead it land back right side up with Blaze upside down.

"Okay I'm no science whiz, but I think that a glass jar like that should of broke by that fall," He said. The puppy Pokemon got on his hind legs as he wandered around the kitchen, banging into things.

"How is thi- Ow! Jar not broke-Ow!" Blaze was hitting everything in the hallway until he tripped and landed in the bathroom.

At that moment, the door suddenly opened as two man wearing a black outfit entered in the house with empty sacks.

"I can't believe were back to robbing houses," The man with shaggy, brown hair said as he just walked in.

"Would you shut up Marv!" The bald man hissed at him.

"Don't worry Harry," The guy replied calmly. "As you can see there's no one here."

"I know," Harry said walking in behind him. "It's just that, ever since that brat got us arrested twice, I've been a little shaky about kids."He observed the living room which looked messy. "From the looks of it, we have to deal with three kids."

"Relax Harry. Not all kids would act like the one we've dealt with." Marv said.

"Well lets get everything, and get out of here before the parents come home," Harry mumbled as he grabbed a lamp and put it in his sac. Marve went in the kitchen and grinned as he snatched a sandwich and took a bit out of it.

* * *

Harry walked in the Ericha's room in disgust by the place. He began to opened the drawers, and violently flung all the clothes out of it until he came across a plastic jar full of money; loonies, toonies and $5-$50 bills.

"Ho ho ho! Jackpot!" Harry chuckled as he observed the jar full of money for a minute and put the jar in the sac. As he continued to search the drawers, Harry slowly noticed the Easter egg basket full of large egg shells.

"Cute," Harry mumbled to himself, "This kid still celebration Easter in June." Little did he know, Blaze who was fully inside the jar was dragging it out of the bathroom, and into the living room. Marv was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich from the fridge.

He didn't noticed the moving jar until it hit the leg of the table getting his attention. Marve suspiciously stared at the jar which stopped. Marv picked up the jar and looked inside, hopefully to find a cookie inside.

However he instead saw two animated eyes staring back at him.

…

"AHHHH!" Marv shrieked as he immediately dropped the jar, which surprisingly still hasn't broken yet from that fall. Harry came in the kitchen with a full sac

"What going on over here?" Harry asked.

"I just saw eyes!" Marv said shakily. "I just saw two cartooney looking eyes in that jar."

Harry stared at the jar which still hasn't move and then right back at Marv, "You're joking right? Do I look like I'm in the mood for your jokes?"

"I'm not joking! There's something in that jar!" Marc said pointing at the jar.

Looking annoyed, Harry walked over to the jar and picked it up. He looked inside of it an chuckled. "I don't see any eyes, but I do see some delicious double chocolate chip cookies in there."

Harry stuck his hand in the jar to find a cookie inside, "Animated eyes, that just ridiculous! Everybody knows that cartoons don't exci-"

CHOMP!

Harry suddenly froze. He felt like he just had his hand bitten by a bear trap. He tried his best not to make a sound, but...

"EUHHHHHH!"

Marv watch as Harry waved his arms, violently trying to get whoever was biting his hand to let go, "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

He tried to break the vase by smashing it on the ground, but not even a crack was shown, "What the heck is this jar made of?"

"You look kind of stupid!" Marv laughed.

Harry turned to Marv angrily, "When I get my out of this jar, I'll gonna make you eat those words!"

POP

Finally the jar pop out off Harry's arm and was sent flying in the air. The jar then crashed in the wall finally broke into millions of pieces, and revealing Blaze on the counter.

"Oh now it breaks," Blaze groaned running his head. He didn't noticed that Marv and Harry eyes were widen in shock by his appearance.

"Whoa!" Harry said in awed.

"That the thing that stared at me!" Marv shouted getting the dog's attention.

"Who are you guys?" Blaze asked still dazed.

"Were robb-OW!" Harry elbowed Marv before he could finish.

"He's Robb and I'm...Darve." Harry fibbed. "We are, um...carpet removers."

"Yeah we're here to remove...the carpet." Marv explained.

"Really? They never mention to me about a carpet remover," Blaze said look at them suspiciously. "Now that I think about it, I've seen you two in the television yesterday. They said that you two were wanted for something."

Marv and Harry stared at each other and then back at the dog, "What should we do Harry? He knows who we are!"

"Not anymore," He answered with a evil grin on his face. Harry slowly put his hand in his pocket and slowly took out a gun. "We're going to silent him before he gets the chance."

Blaze stared at the gun he was holding, "Um what that?"

"Oh this?" Harry said pointing to the gun. "This is a gun. We use it to put people and animals to sleep."

"Really?" Blaze asked shocked and amazed.

"Yup," Harry answered as he pointed at Blaze.

"So how long do I sleep for?" Blaze asked. He looked more curious and exciting than intimidating and scared.

Harry grinned evilly. "For a long time,"

BANG!

Blaze fell back, and lied motionless when Harry fired the gun. He and Marv turned to each other and then back at the puppy who hasn't said a word.

"Well that was easy," Marv said breaking the silents.

"Yeah, you know we should of done this a long time ago with that kid," Harry said, imagining that kid in his head. "Anyway hurry and get out of here before someone call the cops."

Harry went towards the parent's room while Marv cleaned cabinets by putting everything inside the sac roughly causing some of the plates and bowls to break.

"Hey Marv!" Harry called out annoyed. "You want to cause more ruckus so we can get caught?"

"Sorry Harry!" Marv called back as he continued to put the dishes in the sac.

"Something tells me that you two aren't carpet removers," Blaze said as he was walked towards the sac.

"Of course were not carpet removers. We're burglars," Marv replied not paying attention to the puppy beside him. "We just did that to fool you."

"And those things called guns, they're aren't for putting people to sleep?" He questioned.

"Nope they're use for killing or injuring people and animals," Marv answered as he put moved to the next cabinet above Blaze still not noticing the puppy.

"So what are you gonna do after you're finish robbing this apartment?" Blaze asked.

"Well we use to flood the houses we rob, but this time Harry and I are going to burn down apartment building. That way the policeman wouldn't find us that easily." He explained.

"You still haven't figured out that I'm not dead?"

"Yup,"

"You know that you're very stupid?"

"Yup,"

"You realized that I'm gonna have to hit you with this frying pan now."

"Yu- Wait wha-"

DONG!

Before he could finished his sentence, Blaze slammed the frying into Marv's face.

"Mommy I'm gonna play on the street now," Marv said as his eyes cross-eyed. Blaze watched as the dumb burglar fell backwards. The sound of Marv landing on the ground alerted Harry who came out of the room and into the kitchen to find Marv dizzy on the ground and Blaze on the counter holding a frying pan.

"H-How are you still alive?" Harry asked shocked. "Why aren't you shedding blood like a normal dog?"

"Uh if you haven't noticed by now baldy, I ain't a normal dog!" Blaze answered.

"Why you littl-!" Harry quickly grabbed his gun and began to fire at Blaze who just stood there.

All three bullets hit the Houndour, but they suddenly broke into a thousand pieces like they have been slice by multiple powerful blades. Harry kept firing until his gun ran out of bullets.

"Stupid! Fracking Frack!" Harry cursed.

The angry bugler threw the gun at Blaze who tilted his head to the side as the gun zipped past him and hit the wall, "Wow you have a massive temper. No wonder you're bald "

If he was a cartoon, Harry's head would have exploded with molten lava of rage. Blaze immediately drop down on the floor, and began to run away from the bald angry men who didn't care that he walk all over Marv.

"I'm coming to get you yah furball!" Harry growled. Blaze slid under the big ball that was stuck between two couches. He then turned around, and with a running start, the Houndour pushed the ball which broke free and hit Harry sending him falling back.

Harry struggled to get the giant knobby ball off, while Blaze took the opportunity to ran past him.

"That little furry twerp!" Harry cursed as he finally got the ball off of him and he stomp after him. He went in the bathroom and noticed the shower curtain moving. Harry smirked as he took out the frying pan that he magically had in his pocket and tiptoed towards the shower.

When he was close enough, Harry grabbed the curtain and then counted to three.

"GOTCHA!" Harry opened the curtains to find Blaze in the bathtub. Harry was happy that the little guy was finally cornered.

But he wasn't happy when he found the dog pointing a shower head at him. He also noticed the his foot was on the hose building up pressure of water inside.

"Uh Oh!" Harry said.

Blaze immediately took his foot off of the hose causing it to launch a powerful blast of water at Harry. The blast was so powerful that it pushed Harry down to the ground.

"Whoa!" It also pushed Blaze back as he hit the dial causing the water to turn off. "Ow!"

Blaze stood up feeling dizzy. Harry who was soaked with water noticed this, and quickly grab hold of the Houndour by the neck.

"HAHAHA! Gotcha yah little runt," Harry sneered. He walked towards the living room. "There no where to run doggy."

"Please spare me, and whatever you do don't make me swallow fire!" Blaze pleaded. "I don't want to die!"

Harry laughed evilly as he set down the dog on the stove in the kitchen. He turned the stove on and took out a red lighter and flicked it causing flames to come out.

"Well now I know how they're going to burn the place," Blaze mumbled to himself. Harry grabbed Blaze jaw and force the lighter in his mouth, and quickly close it.

"Cough- Oh no! Cough!" Blaze gasped for air. "I feel my throat is burning up! I think I'm...going too…"

"Going to what?" Harry said looking really excited to see the dog suffering.

* * *

"I'm...going...to BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!" Blaze burped so loud it can be heard from miles.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened.

Instead of feeling a nasty sound wave, Harry was meet by a burst of flame scorching his head. "EUHHHHHHH!"

The burp last for a couple of minutes until Blaze finally stopped. Harry whole head was burnt into crisp. Luckily, he was somehow still alive, but his pupil were opened wide in shocked and he stood their still as a pole.

"Excuse me," Blaze said.

"What...the hell was that?" Harry coughed up some smoke.

"Oops, I forgot to mention. I'm immune to fire," Blaze grinned

"Liar…" Harry coughed as he fell backwards unconscious. Blaze overheard foots steps coming from outside of the apartment room and quickly hid in one of the cabinets. The policeman came into the room and pointed their guns at the two unconscious men on the ground.

* * *

After a grand time at the Museum, Ericha, Jesselyn, Tristan and Geoff came home earlier than they expected. They however weren't expecting police cars surrounding their apartment.

A policeman came towards them when they got close to the apartment, " Sorry. but you can't go inside."

"Whats going on officer?" Geoff asked acting surprised

"Someone called about gun fire at the top floor in the building," He answered. This got the siblings eyes to widen in shock.

"Hey that where we live!" Tristan said.

'I hope Blaze is okay,' Ericha mumbled to herself.

"Luckily we caught the two criminals before they can burn the house down," He said. Ericha sighed in relief. The family turned to find the two burglars coming out of building. The kids stared at the two men oddly. One was being dragged out while the second one was covered in ashes.

"I'm telling you there's a dog inside that house that breathes fire!" Harry shouted. The policeman just rolled his eyes, and shove him down into the police car as he continued. "I saw it with my own two eyes! He sprayed me with water and beat Marv with a frying pan!"

"He right mommy!" Marve happily said sitting beside Harry, "Daddy did some nasty stuff to my body!"

"Shut up Marv or else Daddy will beat the living daylights out of you!" Harry snapped. Ericha watch as the police car with the two burglars drove away.

"We've found the two in the top apartment," The police man explained. "They had a sac full of clothes, jewelry, cash and broken plates."

Tristan and Jesselyn just sighed in relief while Geoff froze when he heard about the broken plates. Ericha however was grateful that Blaze was okay, and that he stopped the burglars.

* * *

**To be Continued... **

**Thank you guys for following my stories. The Last Hound is just the beginning of the series. ****Now in this story (And later on in the The Last Hound series) Blaze Inferno, and other cartoons are immune to guns, sharp objects, and they won't be killed by getting crush. **

**Also if you want me to do scenes with Megumi, and the others having a conversation during the film or any comments or suggestion. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 5: Truth Behind Hitler's Death

**Chapter 5:** The Truth Behind Hitler's Death

The day after the incident, Ericha stepped into her classroom and was suddenly bombarded by half of her classmates. They began to throw questions at her about the robbery like Olimar throwing Pikmin at a Bulboar, luckily the teacher quiet them down and told everyone to sit down.

"So what happened?" Anya whispered to Ericha.

"I don't really know," Ericha whispered back carefully so the teacher couldn't hear her, "The policeman told us that residents living in my apartment called about gunfire in the upper floor. When the police came they found two burglars unconscious in our apartment."

"Unconscious?" Anya said with a puzzled look on her face.

Ericha nodded. "Apparently, the two had a fight causing them both of them to get knocked. Luckily, no one was hurt from the gunfire."

"Well thank goodness that you were at school when it happened. I didn't know what I should wear to your funeral," Anya joked. Ericha just rolled her eyes by her joke.

"Class!" Ms. Peachbody announced getting their attention, "I want you all to read your novels for the rest of the period."

A wave of upsetting sighs filled the air. The teacher ignored it and turn to Shermar. "Shermar can I see you in the hallway please?"

"Okay," He answered as he stood up from his seat at the back row and went towards the teacher. He ignored all the stares from his classmates and went out of the classroom with the teacher.

While everyone started reading or whispering to each other, Ericha noticed Anya and Curtis crawling on the floor. "What are you two doing?"

"Sssh!" Anya shushed Ericha. "I wanna hear what Shermar did this time."

"Uh, why?" she asked.

"No reason," Anya answered quietly. "Curtis here wants to see if he done anything wrong."

"That boy has to crack some day," Curtis said as grabbed a tape recorder. "And I'll be there to catch him in the act."

"Curtis, you've been trying to humiliate Shermar for the past three years," Ericha said. "Remember when we went to a field trip to MacSkimming, when you pushed him into the swamp and told the teacher that he jumped in 'even' though she saw you push him?"

"Hey that was your guy's fault. You were suppose to cover me!" Curtis retorted.

"Or what about the time when you ripped his art report so he could get detention," Ericha reminded him as she find herself following Curtis and Anya. "He told the teacher that he forgot it and the teacher wasn't mad at him."

"He just didn't wanted to be a tattle tale," Curtis mumbled. "He knows that no one will talk to him if he tell on someone."

The three students peek their out of the door of the classroom to find Shermar leaning against the wall holding a piece of paper while the teacher stood in front of him.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath before you start," Ms. Peachbody said kindly to him. Shermar nod his head as he began to speak.

_"September 1st 1939 was when WW2 started. Adolf Hitler was the leader of the Nazi's and was responsible for the death of over a millions Jewish people. Many people wanted to know why Hitler became this way and how he died."_

_"Rumors stated that in 1914, Hitler noticed a figure falling from out the sky and crash into the decided to go investigate. When he returned the next day people noticed that he had small tattoo of a black heart on his shoulder and began to mumble off about destroying this world._

_"At first people though he was joking, but when WW1 ended he was furious by how Germany loss the world and then blame it on the Jews. Hitler became the head of the Nazi and was so obsessed about killing everyone including some of the German soldiers who defy him. This caused the second World War."_

_"During the war, Hitler began to be obsessive with killing every single person who defy him and he and his army started taking over countries right and left making sure that the Nazi will rule the world. When the Germans lost the second war, Hitler didn't want to get caught so he decided to commit suicide in the Berlin Bunker."_

_"However instead, the same tattoo on his body began to engulf him in black substance taking his life away. The next day, Canadian soldiers found his Hitler's skeleton body in the bunker. What was gruesome was that his right arm was still fresh and the black heart tattoo was still there on his arm."_

Once Shermar was finish speaking, the teacher clapped impressed by his work while Ericha, Anya and Curtis just froze with their jaws dropped.

"That was wonderful!" Ms Peachbody said with delight. "I really like how you reference both WW2 and WW1."

"T-thank you Ms Peachbody," Shermar shyly mumbled.

"You know you're gonna become a great author one day Shermar," She replied. "You have such an odd, but wonderful imagination."

The three students quickly went back to their seats as Shermar and the teacher walked back in the classroom. Curtis and Anya stared oddly at him as he walked and sat down.

"What the heck was that all about?" Anya whispered to Ericha. "He presented his history report which was due three months ago and the teacher wasn't angry about it? Talk about teachers pet."

"On top of that he talk about how Hitler still had a black heart tattoo," Curtis added. "That wasn't the assignment at all! We were suppose to be doing a report on a famous person in WW2. Not a dumb story."

Ericha slowly sank down on her chair while Curtis and Anya continued to talk about how Shermar's story was weird and how he's weird. She just wish that he could be more open to them, but at the same time she wish that her friends would give him a chance to tell them without making fun of him because he's weird.

Back in Blaze's world, no beams were fired and no explosion happened, The whole battlefield was dead silent. All the Pokemon were all tied up by the heartless Mizella summoned earlier. Some of Pokemon were unconscious while others were too weak to battle.

"Ah! The sweet smell of victory." Mizella sighed happily after sniffing the air. She turned to noticed two tree heartless dragging the same canine who sent Blaze far away, "Well if it isn't my fresh in blood hag."

"It great to see you Mizzy," She said weakly.

"Tch!" She clicked her feet. "I still don't get why you're still worried about me after all I done to you."

"Because you're my daughter," The canine answered. "I'm worried that your wounds will open up."

"Shut up!" Might snapped at her. She didn't flinch by her outburst. "I'm only going to say this once. Where did you hid my brother?"

"I send him away," The canine answered truthfully.

"You won't talk huh? Well Aroca, I got way for you to tal-wait what?" Mizella asked as she realized what her mother just said.

"I said I sent him away," She repeated calmly while Mizella began to pace around in frustration. "Sadly I don't know where I sent him, but at least it away from this madness."

"Great," Mizella grumbled. "I was so excited to use my new torture technique on you."

"Why couldn't you use it on them?" Aroca asked gesturing her head to Niodan, Traun and Grumera who were tied up together to one of the heartless tree.

"I tried to, but those two baloney heads arguing about who fault it was," She answered.

"You just 'had' to tell them that we surrender you scardy wimp!" Niodan angrily shouted at Traun.

"What do you mean? You're the one who blabbered it out you stupid big horn idiot!" He snapped back.

"Would you two shut up!" Grumera shouted annoyed by the two endless bickering.

"WHY DON"T YOU SHUT UP!" The two shouted at Grumera in unison. They then stared at each other. "STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU! NO YOU!"

Mizella and Aroca watched as the two continue to shout at each other. "All this yelling is giving me a headache. Heartless quiet these fools!"

One of the tree heartless walked over to the three, and stuff a bunch of leaves on each of their mouths, but it didn't stop Traun and Niodan from arguing as they muffled angrily at each other.

"So. you're saying that my little brother is lost in space?" Mizella questioned.

"Probably," She answered. "But there's a slim chance that Blaze might be swallowed by a delete hole, got eaten by a space monster or went through the wormhole to the '3D world."

Gasps could be heard from some of the Pokemon who were conscious. Even Niodan and Traun stop arguing when they heard what Aroca has said .

Grumera spat out the leaves and spoke, "You mean the world where your husband went to?"

"Yes..." Aroca answered and then was silent. From the look on her face, she didn't want to talk about her husband.

"Take them to their cells!" Mizella ordered. Each tree heartless began to either carry or drag the Pokemon away from the field. Aroca turned to Mizella and frowned as she was dragged away.

Once she was alone, Mizella walked towards the pond and stare down at her reflection on the water, "My who are you good looking?"

She began to do sexy poses while staring at her reflection, until a light purple fish-like Pokemon appear on the surface of the where Mizella's reflection was and squirt a stream of water at her face. Mizella took a deep breath to calm herself down.

The fish Pokemon was about to dive down when it saw her devastating glare, but didn't go far as Mizella's claw grip the slippery fish from tout of the water.

"Well, well well, a smart little Remoraid thinks he can get away with spraying me with water." Mizella watched as the Remoraid was trying to break free from her grasp.

"P-Please don't eat me!" The Remoraid pleaded. "I taste terrible! Trust me I just got out of a Muk."

"Now why the heck would I eat you?" Mizella said looking disgust. "I may be evil, but I'm not a cannibal."

"T-t-t-then what are you gonna do to me?" He asked.

Mizella didn't answer as she dig into her thick fur and took out a glass container filled with water and drop the Remoraid inside. She then took out a giant heart ball looking spaceship which made Remoraid eyes widen in shock.

"H-how did you do that?" The small creature asked.

"Duh! I'm a cartoon. Geeze get with the script," Mizella answered. She got inside the ship and set the glass container on one of the seats. She then start the engine as the ship slowly began hover up in the air.

"Wait where are we going?" Remoraid asked.

"To place no Pokemon has ever been until now," Mizella answered. She pushed a red button which caused the ship to shake and then accelerate up to the sky until it disappears into the grey clouds.

Next Chapter: Friend Or Foe


	7. Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

Ericha came home right after school with her two best friends; Anya and Ashley. Luckily, her mom allowed her to have her friends over as long as they don't see Blaze. The three girls were in their rooms, while Tristan and Jesselyn kept Blaze in Tristan's room.

"Hey Ericha, are you going to ask Curtis out to the dance?" Ashely asked.

"Hell no!" Ericha answered suddenly. "No offence, but I would rather bring the ugliest person in the world than him."

"Or worst, that weird boy in your class," Ashely giggled which made the smile on Ericha's face disappear.

"A-anyway," Ericha tried to change the subject. "Who are you going with Ashely?"

"_I'm_ going with Curtis," She answered. Ericha and Anya both turn at each other and cover their mouths to hide their giggles. "What? You two know I have a crush on him!"

"We know, but it funny how it took you ten months to ask him out," Anya giggled.

"Well I'm the kinda girl who waits until the last minute. You know to make it dramatic," Ashely said. She put her fist on her chest where her heart is. "Oh Curtis where art thou Curtis!"

"But soft what light through yonder break winds," Ericha joked causing the two to laugh.

Meanwhile in Jesselyn's bedroom, she and Tristan were showing their little animated friend the fundamental of video games by playing Pokemon XD Gales of Darkness on the game cube.

"Wow! This is amazing," Blaze said in awed as Tristan got into a battle with a Cipher Peon in the game. The Peon send out a golden white fox with nine tails and a horse with a main in flame, while the other side send out a purple moth, and a ostrich with three heads

"Whoa!" Blaze said in awed.

"You think this is cool wait till you see what happens when I attack," Tristan said as he press some of the buttons on the game cube controller.

The three headed ostrich ran up to the nine tailed fox, and pecked it causing it bar beside the screen to quickly go down, but the Pokemon endured the hit.

"WHAT!" Tristan shouted in disbelief. "How did you survive that! Ninetails suppose to have terrible defence!"

The Peon in the game ordered his Ninetails to use Fire Blast on the ostrich instantly defeating it, "OH COME ON!"

"Relax Tristan it only a game," Jesselyn said.

"I know," He replied feeling calm, "It just that it frustrating that my Dodrio hasn't been this useful since I putrefied it!"

"Putrefied?" Blaze said confused.

"It may be a little different in your world, but in this game you play as a young boy who catches Shadow Pokemon from the owner."

"Shadow Pokemon? Is it a new type?" Blaze asked.

"No," Jesselyn answered. "Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon who are effective by the darkness which closes their hearts to people and cause mayhem and destruction. Are objective is to putrefy every Pokemon in the game."

Blaze stared at the screen. The aspects of the game reminded him of the Heartless in his world. Many of his closest friends were either killed or possessed by the creatures and right now his world was in the middle of a neutral war.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream coming from the other room. The two younger siblings put their hands over their ears while Blaze stuff his head under a pillow.

"What going on back there?" Tristan asked.

"I'm guessing that they found out about my stink bomb," Jesselyn answered with a slight giggle on her lips.

"You put a stink bomb in Ericha's room?" Tristan asked.

"Yup, I didn't pay her back for stealing my pizza." She answered.

"JESSELYN!" Ericha yelled as she barged into her room with Anya, and Ashely behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That what you get for stealing my pizza," Jesselyn answered.

"All this for a pizza? Man you got some obsession problem." Anya commented.

"I wasn't talking to you paste face," Jesselyn snapped.

"Don't call my friend that shorty!" Ericha snapped.

"Hey I though I was suppose to be shorty," Tristan angrily remarked.

"SHUT UP TRISTAN!" All the girl shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Tristan shouted back. "JUST BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY BOY DOESN'T MEAN YOU GUYS CAN TREAT ME LIKE A GHOST!"

"I WISH YOU WERE A GHOST!" Ericha yelled without thinking. "YOU AND JESSELYN ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE! I WISH I WAS AN ONLY CHILD!"

Suddenly, all five of them picked up a nasty in the room. Ericha plugged her nose in disgust, and turned to Blaze who was shivering in fear under the pillow. Realizing what was going on, Ericha felt her anger turning into guilt.

"Ew!" Anya and Ashely said in unison, as they try to fan away the smell with their hands.

"Sorry that was me," Tristan apologized.

"No surprise there," Ashely said coldly as she too a step back, covering her arms. "Sorry Ericha, but I'm need to get home."

"Yeeeah me too," Anya said. Before Ericha could say anything the two bolted down the hallway and out the door faster than Clover getting a 50% savings on shoes.

Once they were gone, the siblings sat on Jesselyn's bed staring at the Houndour who got his head out from under the pillow and stared back them.

"Um…" Ericha wanted to say something, but before she can say anything Blaze was already left Jesselyn's room and was in her bedroom.

Without warning, the three into Ericha room and found Blaze in the middle of the bed curled up. Ericha took a deep breath as she slowly sat down beside him.

"Blaze, we're sorry for yelling like that," She said softly. "We didn't know that you were startled by loud noise."

"We're sorry too," Jesselyn said looking down. She then turn to Tristan. "We all acted like children. Yelling at each other. Saying hurtful words and throwing a tantrum like little grade one toddlers fighting over a toy tri-."

"Okay we get it!" Tristan interrupted looking annoyed. "Geeze! You're making an apology sound like a poem."

Blaze turned to Ericha with a frown on his face, "I'm sorry for driving away your friends Ericha. I was trying to hold it in, but…"

At first Ericha was confused of what he meant by until she though it over for a couple of second. "Oh it okay Blaze. To be honest I'm glad that your fart stop us from fighting."

"You are?" Blaze asked confused.

Ericha nods her head, "I sometimes go overboard with what I say to Jesselyn and Tristan. Luckily, you were there to stop me from anything that I regret."

"Oh, well...you're welcome," Blaze answered awkwardly. He felt kind of surprised that he unintentionally did something to help the siblings stop fighting.

"Blaze," Tristan called out getting the dog attention. "Do you have any siblings back at your dimension?"

"Yes, I have two sisters," He answered. "One is older than me, while the other is younger than me."

"So you're the middle child of your family huh?" Jesselyn said. She then pat Blaze on the head. "I feel your pain brother."

"Um Blaze," Ericha interrupted. "Didn't you say that one of your sisters were trying to destroy you because your a rare species?"

Jesselyn and Tristan were shocked by Ericha question while Blaze though for a while before answering. "Yes my older sister Might."

"Wait, if your a rare species of Pokemon then why is your sister trying to kill you?" Tristan asked. "I mean isn't she a Houndour too?"

Blaze shook his head, "No, Might's a Mighyenna."

"A Mighyenna?" Tristan repeated in shock. "That kinda make sense. Mighyenna are crafty Pokemon."

"What about your other sister or your mom or dad?" Jesselyn's turn to ask. "Aren't they the same species as you?"

"My mother is an Arcainine, and my father I haven't seen in ages. My younger sister…" Blaze trailed off as stared down. It signaled the siblings that he didn't want to talk about his family.

"Anyway," Jesselyn spoke trying to break the awkward silents. "Why don't we make some popcorn and watch a movie."

"Yeah!" Tristan said excited as he and Jesselyn ran out of the room. Ericha was about to follow, but stop and turned to Blaze who was staring at the window.

"Are you okay Blaze?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered. He jumped down from the bed and walk towards the preteen girl. "I was just thinking about my family back home. There's a huge war going on in my dimension, and I'm just worried about family getting hurt."

Ericha was taken back what he just said, "Wait, you mean there a war going on in your dimension right now?"

"Yup," Blaze answered. "The war started when the Heartless were awoken and released out into our world causing destruction and chaos."

Ericha felt a chill in her spine when Blaze mention destruction. It was hard to believe that beyond our normal, peaceful world where nothing unusual or phenomenally happens around here there's a aggressive war between the Pokemon and these so called Heartless .

"Anyway," Ericha thoughts were interrupted by the Houndour's less depressing voice, "Let get going.I want to know what movies are."

Before Ericha could say anything, Blaze ran into the living room leaving the blond haired girl left with her thoughts about what Blaze said.

'Heartless? Isn't that from the game Kingdom Hearts?' Ericha asked herself. 'If that true, then are there other worlds beside Blaze'?"

"Ericha!" Jesselyn shouted, "Come on! We're watching the Breakfast Club!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She then joined her siblings and Blaze in the living room still thinking about the Heartless and the war that going on far from their world.

* * *

The next day, Ericha decided to do some researched at the public library about World War 2. She wanted to know if what Shermar has said yesterday has some connection to the Heartless Blaze mentioned, but she couldn't find anything unusual about the history of WW2.

"Everything is the same," She told herself as she closed another book and put it on top of the stacks of book beside. "There's nothing in these books that talks about a heart tattoo on Hitler's hand."

Ericha stared at the window. It was a nice day outside. No wind chills and no heat waves, it was just a wonderful day she might relax on the field when she finish researching.

"Yo Ericha!" The blond turned to find Curtis coming towards him. "What are you doing here at the library? If I recall, they're no more assignments to do since the last day of school is on the same day as our Grade 6 Dance."

"I know," Ericha answered as she stood up. "I'm just doing a little research."

Curtis picked up one of the books Ericha just read and gave her an odd look, "You honestly believe that weirdo's report?"

"N-no!" Ericha stuttered looking away. "I was...trying to remember when the WW2 ended. You know just to make sure that this book wasn't giving any false information."

Curtis gave her a long stare before answering with a grin on his face, "That so like you Ericha. Always trying to make sure that all the books in the library aren't made by a two year old."

"Or like you mister 'Hulk,'" Ericha joked.

"RAGH!" Curtis roared. "HULK SMASH HUGE ISLAND CAUSING IT TO BREAK APART!"

"SSH!" Hissed the male librarian who was putting some books away, but stopped when he heard Curtis shouting.

"S-Sorry," Curtis whispered. Ericha couldn't help but giggled secretly. However Curtis noticed and frowned, "What so funny?"

"I still can't believe you thought that the continent drift happened when the Incredible Hulk smashed Pangaea." She giggled.

"I was twelve!" Curtis whispered loudly. "And I was a huge fan of the Hulk back then, but now I grew over him."

Ericha remembered the time when she loved SpongeBob from SpongeBob Square Pants. He always cheered her up when she felt sad or angry, but over the years she began to watch other shows like Big Brother and Family Guy that she didn't have time to watch it.

"So why are you here?" Ericha asked changing the subject."It's not like you to be in the library in the weekend."

"I was looking for you," Curtis answered. "I went to your house, but your mother said that you went to the library."

"Well here I am," Ericha said like he presenting herself, "What did you want to tell me?"

Curtis looked around to make sure no one was close to the two and whispered in her ears, "Ashely, Anya and I are going to pull prank on the weirdo in our class?"

Ericha eyes widen, "Y-you mean on Shermar?"

"Who else?" Curtis answered. "It will be payback for acting like a weirdo ever since Grade 4, and when a better place to prank him on the Graduation dance."

"T-The Graduation Dance?" Ericha whispered out loud in surprised. Curtis has been playing mean prank on Shermar ever since he transfer into this school and he "never" got caught by it. Just because the fact that he would threaten him if ever tattletales.

Ericha want to tell Curtis, but he beat her to the punch, "Now before you say that this is not a good idea, don't worry. I won't hurt him. I'll just humiliate him in front of the whole school and probably the whole world will see how weird Shermar is. That way no one will ever be his friend later on."

When Curtis finished explaining his prank, The blond girl stood up staring down to the floor, "Sorry Curtis I have to go."

Before Curtis could ask, Ericha darted away from him as fast as she can. She ran down the stairs of the library and out the door.

Ericha continued to run down the sidewalk until she ended up back at her school playground entrance. She ran inside and went straight towards the soccer field.

Once she was there, She collapsed down to her knees not caring about her blue jeans getting stained by the grass.

"Why did this have to happen?' Ericha asked herself. She stared at her dirty hands in disbelief. "Was I really like one of them?"

Ericha slowly leaned back and let herself fall backwards until her back touches the grass. She stretched her arms and legs like a starfish and just stared at the clouds, slowly moving like a turtle while focused on her breathing after running all the way to the library.

Ericha though about her years in Connaught. The day where she meet Anya and Curtis in Kindergarten when they all had to stay inside for recess for pranking their teacher with a bucket of water. The reason why Ericha got in trouble was because she was tricked by Curtis into drawing out the plans when she though that he needed help. Ericha was angry at first, but she forgave the two when Anya explained that Curtis didn't mean it.

The next year, Ashely transfer from New York and Curtis teased her about handling guns which she buy from the streets. Anya and I then notice her crying during recess and told her what Anya told me making her feel better and became friends.

During the years in school the four hang out and prank not only the students, but some of the teachers and supply teachers. They even made on substitute teacher quit her job after telling her about the haunted text book.

However when Grade 4, started everything changed…

* * *

**To be Continued **

**The next chapter will be a flashback of how Ericha and Shermar became friends. Please tell me what you think of this story so far. The next time I'll upload the next part of the Delta Saga **


	8. Chapter 7: Poke-Freak

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I had a lot of Summative work I had to do, but I'm finished it so here's the next chapter of The Last Hound.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Poke-Freak**

Flashback: Grade 4

_"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student who will be joining us this year," The male teacher announced. Everyone glance at the young black coloured boy who walk at the front of the class._

_"H-Hello, my name is Shermar Jones," He introduced._

_A young Curtis whispered to a young looking Ericha, "That's a weird name."_

_"Yeah, sound like his parents was trying to find a right name for his ugly face," She whispered back._

_"You can sit beside the third row beside Ericha," The teacher said kindly. Shermar walked over and sat down ignored the glares coming from Ericha, Curtis and Anya. "Now class get out your books reading hour."_

_All the students took out a book from their desk and started reading while the teacher head out. Ericha took out her novel known as 'The Clique' from her desk and turned to find Shermar reading a book called 'The Official Pokemon Handbook.'_

_She quickly turned to Anya and whispered something to her causing the black hair girl to giggle. Curtis noticed what Shermar was reading and laughed._

_"Hey everyone! This kid still like Pokemon!" He announced. Soon a whole classroom was erupted in laughter, pointing at Shermar who looked up from his book._

_"Did I miss something?" He asked looking innocent._

_"Yeah, you miss a growth spurt you Poke freak!" Ericha answered cruelly. "I don't want you to talk to me or look at me for the rest of the day, got it?"_

_"Okay," He answered blankly as he return to reading his book. Ericha was surprised by his calm answer and continued to read her book._

* * *

_In Math class, Ericha found herself beside Shermar again. She asked the teacher if she can sit with Anya or Curtis, but the teacher replied that she has to be a good role model._

_"This stinks," Ericha grumbled as her head was on the desk facing the window. She ignored the math sheet that was giving out and continued to sulk. Ericha looked at Shermar who was able to answer some of the question, but was struggling with one of them._

_Ericha took a quick peek a his sheet and then giggled. "You're struggling on a division question?"_

_"Yeah," He answered without looking at Ericha._

_"That sad, I've learned division when I was in Grade 2," Ericha gloated. She quickly did her sheet with a blur and set it on the desk. "See it not that hard."_

_Shermar ignored her and continued to work on the sheet. Ericha was now started to get annoyed by how calm he was._

* * *

_When recess came, Ericha, Anya, Ashley and Curtis decided to have some little fun with the new student. Curtis distracted the teachers so that they couldn't stop them._

_"Hey everyone!" Curtis called out from the playground getting everybody's attention, "I'll give you free ice cream if you all hit the new kid with a water balloon."_

_Soon, almost every kid in the yard went over to the play structure and grab a water balloon. Ericha, Anya and Ashely grab one as they wait at the entrance for Shermar. They waiting for a minute until the door opened to reveal Shermar holding a basket ball._

_"FIRE!"_

_With Curtis command, everybody threw a water balloon at the poor boy. While some of the young ones couldn't reach him the older ones were able to hit him. Once they were all out of balloons, they all pointed and laughed at him._

_"Poke-Freak! Poke-Freak!" Ericha and Anya chanted. Soon everyone else joined in as they laughed and point until Shermar went back in._

_"That was so fun," Ashely giggled._

_"I can't believe he likes Pokemon. Even Grade 1 student think it babyish," Anya said."What a freak."_

_Curtis noticed a red water balloon on the ground. He offered it to Ericha , "Will you do the honor of throwing the last balloon?"_

_"Why thank you," Ericha answered polity as she grab it and ran into the building._

_She hide behind the boys bathroom ready to throw the last balloon at him. Ericha didn't want to go inside because boys tend to throw wet clumps of toilet paper on the ceiling and she didn't want one of them to touch her._

_Ericha continued to wait until she noticed Shermar walking into the Principal's office down the hall._

_"That little snitch!" Ericha whispered angrily as she quickly tiptoed to the office door. "Oh wait till I get my hands on him. He'll be sorry for snitching on us."_

_"Shermar what happened to you?" A male voice asked in shocked. Ericha quiet down as she eavesdropped into the conversation._

_"I got sprayed by the water fountain," Ericha felt a jolt of shock and guilt mix in her head._

_"You don't have to be scared Shermar," The Principal said calmly. "I know that this was Curtis's doing. I can't believe he and his friends would go this far to a new student."_

_"Well I do have autism," Shermar replied. "Isn't it normal for autistic people to get bullied?"_

_"No it not," He answered sternly. "These pranks have gone far enough! I'll have a little talk with Curtis and his parents after school. Until then I'll have to pair you up with someone who'll be your voice. That way you won't have to worry about telling on them."_

_"Okay," Shermar answered. Ericha just stood still gripping the water balloon tight like she was going to pop it._

_'Why did he try to lie about it?' She asked herself. It didn't make any sense as to why, but she realized that her guilt in her head getting bigger and bigger like a virus flooding in a computer._

_"Hey Ericha,"_

_"AH!" She jumped when she noticed Shermar in front of her standing with a white towel over his head._

_"Oh sorry for startling you," He apologized. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Me? Well I was just by to make sure that you won't tattle tail on us or else we will- make your schol- I mean school day wro-urg," Ericha tried to act threatening, but was stuttering her words._

_"You were about to throw that water balloon," Shermar stated as he noticed she was holding the balloon tight._

_"Well I was, until I overheard what you said to the teacher," Ericha replied and then asked. "I want to know why you lied to the Principal?"_

_"No reason," He answered. "I'm use to people treating like this. You guys weren't the first students to call me Poke-Freak."_

_"So why do you like Pokemon then?" Ericha asked with her arms folded. "Pokemon are for little kids."_

_"I don't let that bother me," Shermar replied calmly. "And Pokemon not the only show I like. I also like SpongeBob, Garfield and Friends, and even that Futari Wa Precure airing on YTV today."_

_The black guilt began to grow deeper and deeper inside Ericha stomach. She felt like she was turning into Curtis who would just make fun of someone by their interest or how they look._

_"I'm sorry for how I treated towards you," Ericha apologized. "I guess I judged you by how you look and by your interest, and the fact that I'm acting more like Curtis."_

_"Is Curtis your boyfriend?" He asked._

_Ericha's was taken back from that question, "Heck no! I would rather go out with the Grinch than him!"_

_"Then why do you hang out with him?"_

_Ericha opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She didn't had a good enough reason why she became friends with Curtis._

_Maybe because of Anya who told her that he only wanted to become friends with her, but during the school years, Ericha noticed that Curtis has been making fun of almost every single student in this school and sometimes she Anya and Ashely join in to his pranks._

_"I don't really know why," Ericha replied. She realized that she along with Ashley and Anya had joined in a school bully gang like the ones she seen in movies._

_"I mean he tricked me into being involved with one of his pranks during kindergarten." Ericha continued. The two found themselves sitting on a bench. Ericha was fiddling with the water balloon._

_"I was angry back then when he blamed me for planning the prank, but Anya told me that it was a sign that Curtis wants to my friend and I feel like that how I ended up being part of a bully gang."_

_"So being tricked or blamed earns someone's friendship?" Shermar rephrased her explanation looking confused._

_"Yeah," Ericha answered. "Now that I look back from that incident, I feel like a total idiot into thinking that how friends are made."_

_"Well we've all done something stupid when we were kids," Shermar stated. "When I was in Grade 2, I brought in an electric fly swatter to gym class thinking it was a badminton racket."_

_"Wow really?" Ericha said looking shocked._

_"Yeah, I gave to a person who didn't had one and, let just say that he had to be in the nurse's office," He explained_

_"Ouch!" Ericha winced. She imagines a small boy taken out of the building on a stretcher with a big swelled up hand._

_"Luckily, I didn't got in trouble when I explained it that my dad gave it to me," Shermar continued. "They gave him a stern talking to."_

_Ericha remember one time when her dad put a bunch of police items in her school bag by mistake, and ended up listening to the Principal's lecture when the teacher found a gun in the bag._

_"Anyway, recess is about to end soon so I'm going to change into something dry." Shermar replied as he stood up._

_"Wait, you have extra clothes?" Ericha asked._

_"Yeah," Shermar answered. "My father forgot to pack in a lunch and instead got my extra clothes. Talk about an ironic situation."_

_Ericha giggled as she stood up and then frowned, "Again I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk to you."_

_"You don't have to worry about it," Shermar replied. Ericha smiled warmly feeling less guilty than before._

_BRIING!_

_The ringing of the bell echoed the hallways. Ericha noticed the students lining up at the entrance outside. Luckily she didn't see Anya, Ashley or Curtis at the front of the line._

_"So what are you gonna do with the water balloon?" Shermar asked. Ericha stared at him and then at the water balloon. Without warning, she lifted it above her head and crushed the balloon letting all the water soak her hair and clothes, and she did all this with a smile on her face._

* * *

_When school ended, Ericha, Curtis, Anya and Ashley were sent to the Principal's office with their parents, and told them about the water balloon incident at recess. Ericha earned a week detention and two weeks grounding while Curtis had only two weeks detention._

_Ashely and Anya somehow got away scott free from detention when they lied to the principal that they were in the bathroom when it happened. Ericha was really angry that she out the four of them, was the one who was grounded, but at the same time it signal her that she needed to stop picking on people and focus more on making friends and doing her school work._

_The next day in class, Ericha noticed that Curtis was angry at Shermar for telling the Principal on him. He even grab his homework he finished and rip it apart before the teacher entered in the room. He was hoping to get him in trouble, but Shermar said that he forgot it and the teacher was okay with it._

_During the school years, Curtis, Anya and Ashley have been bullying Shermar almost everyday. One time during a field trip to the Parliament Building, Ericha noticed Curtis putting a valuable vase inside his backpack and luckily sneaked it back to it rightful place before someone noticed it was missing._

_Ericha also secretly spend more time with Shermar than her friends which surprisingly didn't feel suspicious about it. She tried countless times to stop the pranks from happening, but they got more and more brutal every month._

* * *

After recapping her previous years at Connaught, Ericha stood up from her spot and head back home. She knows that Curtis has gone too far and has to warn Shermar about whatever Curtis and her friend are up too.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?"

"How should I know? I'd never been in space!"

"I wasn't talking to you idiot!"

"But you ask a question!"

"TO MYSELF!"

"Okay okay jeez you need to take a chill bill,"

Might and his companion Remoraid have been flying through space for about two days searching for the entrance to the '3D world' her mother mentioned.

Now Might have heard numerous of rumors about the 3D world. Rumors like giant naked people roaming the planet destroying the wildlife or a giant man controlling where the planets go. Might though those rumors were far-fetch even though she haven't seen the world for herself.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Remoraid asked breaking the awkward silence.

"A entrance to the 3D world," Might answered.

"T-The 3D world?" Remoraid gasped. "You mean the pl-"

"Yeah the place where my father went to," She interrupted.

"W-why are we looking there?" Remoraid asked looking scared.

"Because that where my brother has gone to," Might answered.

"How do you know?" Remoraid questioned. "He could've gone through the deleted hole! Or to the Pokemon world! That where my partner went."

"Okay first of all that deleted hole doesn't actually delete anyone out of existences," Might explained. "It just spits out black bars all over the place."

"Then why did they called it the delete hole?"

"Not a clue," Might answered answered. "And secondly, I can't smell his scent anywhere in space. So he must be in 3D world."

The spaceship suddenly find themselves being reeled in by an powerful force. Might tried reverse the ship by pulling the lever back.

"What the heck is going on!?" Remoraid shouted. Before she could answer, the two noticed a green vortex forming in front of the two. Might and Remoraid's eyes widen when the vortex grew bigger turning into a wormhole. It was so big that the shadow was covering the whole ship .

"Whoa!" Was the only thing the two could say by how big it was compared to the ship Might imagined how the wormhole could easily swallow their planet.

Remoraid shook out of his trance and turned to Might, "You have to get us out of here!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Might asked just getting back to reality. She pulled the stick far behind to reverse the ship, but the force was continued to push the ship in.

CRACK!

Might and Remoraid stared silent at the stick which broke off. They then stared at each other for a minute.

…

…

…

...

"AHH!" Might hugged Remoraid's bowl as the two screamed. However the scream was silent as the ship enter into the portal.

The space ship began to swirl around violently inside the wormhole while Might and Remoraid continued to scream for their life. The two didn't noticed that there were getting closer to a bright light at the end of wormhole.

The spaceship came out of the other end of the wormhole which immediately disappeared without a trace. The space ship continued to fly through space with the two Pokemon still screaming until it reach through earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Might slowly woke up to find herself hanging upside down by her seat belt. She unbuckled herself only to fall face first on the ground.

"Ow!" She grumbled as she stood up to find herself trapped in the spaceship. She looked to find the jar somehow still in one pieces with Remoraid inside.

"Mommy I don't wanna share my milk with my brother," He complained dizzily.

"Wake up you stupid fish!" Might yelled as she shook the jar violently.

"Ugh! Okay okay, I'm up already!" The woken Pokemon groaned. He looked around confused. "What happened?"

"I have no clue," Might answered staring at the ground. It looked odd compared to the ground at their home.

…!

Realizing something, Might grab the bottom of the ship and lifted it up over her head. Her eyes widen shocked by the scenery. "Whoa!"

"What? What is it?" Remoraid asked as he tried to see, but Might was in the way.

"It nothing I'd never seen before in my life," Might said in amazed. With great strength, she lifted the space ship until i it flipped over so Remoraid could see in shock and amazed.

"Whoa!" He said with sparkles for eyes.

The two were staring at the colourful lights glittering in the night. Multiple vehicles zipped across the road like laser through a tunnel.

"Are we in heaven?" Remoraid asked in awed.

"I hope not," Might answered. She noticed a couple of people staring at them oddly and shocked. "What? You haven't seen a talking dog with his talking fish before?"

One man walked towards them looking pissed, "So that's your ship?"

"Yes," Might answered looking annoyed.

"If that's your ship, then you're responsible for parking 'your' ship on my garden!" The man shouted.

"Jeez you're loud," She groaned while rubbing her left ear. "Anyway, I don't have time to deal with your flower bed old man. Get someone else to help you."

Might grabbed the fish bowl and walked past the man who was fuming in rage. "Hey come back here you little runt!"

The man was about to grab Might, but she capture his wrist without turning towards him. The man tried to break free, but Might's grip was strong.

"If you touch me ever again," Might slowly turned her head and gave the man a evil grin. "Then I'll kill you."

She then let go of the man's wrist causing him to stumble back with fear in his face. Bystanders who saw what happened just watch as the animated dog disappeared at the corner of the street.

* * *

Blaze observed how Sheila was cutting the carrots in the kitchen. Since Jesselyn and Tristan were cleaning their rooms and Ericha and Geoff weren't home yet, he decided to talk with Sheila.

"So you use those sharp things to cut food up?" Blaze asked.

"Yes," Sheila answered without looking at him, "You have to be careful around sharp objects like knifes. They can cut your finger if you don't pay attention."

"Oh sorry," Blaze said feeling that he bothering her. Sheila noticed the frown on his face and set the knife down.

"Don't you have knifes back home?" She asked curiously.

"No," He answered. "My mother usually give us our food whole. I get disgusted when I see a dead Girafarig's face so I barely ate any meat."

"Well meat is good for you," Sheila said. "It has a good source of protein."

"I know, but I tried Pokemon meat and it tasted awful," Blaze gagged. "There has to be a better way to eat meat without killing Pokemon."

"I think I have something that you might like," Sheila said as she walked towards her bag on the kitchen counter. Blaze oddly looked over her shoulder to see what she was taking out which was Subway sandwich.

"Subway?" Blaze asked looking confused. Sheila unwrapped it to reveal something that caused the Houndour's mouth to ooze out saliva. His pupils stare dreamily at the footlong sandwich. It had lettuce cut into small pieces and five big meatballs with BBQ sauce on on top of the lettuce and meatball.

"W-what is that?" Blaze asked while licking the drool before it could touch the ground.

"Its called a meatball sub," Sheila answered as she push it towards Blaze. "I thought you might like it since you don't like to hunt."

Blaze took a minute to pleasure the moment of the mouth watering scent and then without warning he took a bite out of the meatball sub.

"Whoa!" Blaze shouted in delight while chewing. "This is the greatest sandwich I ever taste! What do you call it again?"

"Meatball sub," Sheila answered while Blaze took another bite of the sub with pleasant look on his face.

"Sub huh?" He repeated after swallowing. "That a weird name for a sandwich, but I don't really care."

While Blaze was enjoying the sub, Tristan and Jesselyn ran into the kitchen, "Mom! Tristan and I finish cleaning our rooms. Can we take Blaze for a walk?"

Sheila thought for a minute before answering, "Okay, but make sure that no one see him and be back home before supper."

"Okay Mom!" Tristan answered. He then turned to Blaze. "Come on Blaze, we're going to show you what a fire hydrant is."

"Fire hydrant?" Blaze turned in confused, "Is it another type of food?"

"No!" Jesselyn giggled. "We'll show you," The two ran out the door with Blaze catching up to them. Sheila looked at the clock and frowned. She said that she was going

"Where is Ericha?" Sheila mumbled to herself. A minute had gone past and suddenly the door opened and inside came the tired teen.

"I'm home!" She shouted. She walked towards Sheila who looked crossed

"Where were you Ericha?" Sheila questioned. "You were suppose to be home half an hour ago!"

"Sorry I'm late mom," She said trying to catch her breath. "I fell asleep at the libr-"

"Didn't I specifically tell to come home at 4:30?" Sheila angrily questioned. "It's almost 5:30 now!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ericha snapped, looking annoyed. "Look I want to talk to you about the dance coming next we-."

"You're not going,"

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not going to the Graduation dance." Sheila replied.

"So just because I'm late, I can't go?!" Ericha asked, raising her voice. "Or is it the fact that Curtis and the others are going to attend as well!"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Sheila snapped. "You've disobeyed my orders. So as punishment, you're not going to that dance!"

"Listen to me mom! I have to go!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"I HATE YOU MOM!" Erich roared. Before Sheila could stop her daughter, she was already out the door. Sheila just stood there as she hears her daughter's footstep getting fainted. She then leaned on the counter, putting her free arm on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. She couldn't hold in the tears which were rolling down her cheeks. "I've been too hard on you...I know that you've changed."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Now there's something I wanted to do for some of my stories. Just like the Delta Saga, Do you want me to do a separate chapter that includes the opening of this story? Note: If I do this, then I will have major spoilers of the rest of the chapter. ****Please tell me what you think of that idea and the story so far, and don't worry, chapter 4 of The Delta Saga will be uploaded soon.**


	9. Chapter 8: Extinct

**Chapter 8: **Extinction

Ericha continued running on the sidewalk. Tears flowing down her cheeks, leaving a faint trail on the sidewalk. She slow down her pace as she found herself near a playground. She noticed a familiar person sitting on the swing beside a certain Pokemon.

"Blaze!" Ericha shouted, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Ericha!" The Houndour jumped off the swings, and ran towards her.

"Blaze, what are you doing outside?" She asked.

"Tristan and Jesselyn took me out for a walk, but Tristan had to use the washroom, and left me here in the park," Blaze answered.

Ericha gave out an annoying huff, "Those two idiots. Saying that they'll take care of him, and just leave him outside."

"So he belongs to you?" Shermar's voice made Ericha jumped. She forgot that he was standing right beside her.

"Y-yeah," She answered still shocked, but she was able to calm down a bit. "What are you doing out here at night?"

"I decided to take a walk away from my family for a while," He answered, with a slight giggle escape his lips. "And I found him sitting on the swings, so I've decided to give him some company."

Ericha stared at Blaze, and then at Shermar. "So you don't mind that he's...you know..."

"Animated?" Shermar finished. "Not at all. I find it amazing that this Houndour came from another world far away from earth."

"Yeah, " Ericha smiled as she looked down at Blaze. "I was surprised myself when it crash landed near my apartment."

"That explains the loud noise I heard when I was walking home that day," Shermar said, thinking back to the time when he's walking home after passing by Ericha. "And the two criminals found unconscious in your house?"

"Yeah that was me," Blaze said, puffing his chest. "If it weren't for my Flash Fire ability, then I would have been burned from the inside out."

"Flash Fire?" Erich turned to the dog with a puzzled looked.

Blaze was about to explain, but Shermar beat him to it. "It's an ability that allows the user to be immune to fire based attacks. When fire makes contact to the user's body, it absorbs the heat, raising its special attack powers."

"Wow," Ericha said in awe. She turned to Blaze. "So if you are in the middle of a forest fire, you would survive it no problem?"

"Unless a tree falls on top of me," Blaze added. "But he's right. That bald guy made me swallow a lighter, as well as putting the stove on. He thought that it would burn me to death, but boy he was wrong."

Ericha visualized her and her family coming home to find not just police cars parked at their apartment, but fire trucks, and a paramedic truck. Plus their apartment burned to the ground.

"Anyway," Shermar interrupted her thoughts. "There's something I wanted to tell you about Blaze."

Ericha and Shermar sat on the swings, while Blaze to explore the playground by climbing up the big slide.

"Do you know what kind of Pokemon Blaze is?" Shermar questioned.

"He told me that he's a Houndour," Ericha answered.

"A Houndour?" Shermar said looking puzzled. "I never heard of a Pokemon called a Houndour."

Ericha's eyes widen in disbelief, "Really? I thought you, out of all the students would know about these things."

"Yeah, I know about all the Pokemon from Kanto, Jhoto, and the Hoenn region, but they didn't mention a Houndour in the games or anime," Shermar stated.

Ericha turned to Blaze who tumbled down the slide, and got his head stuck in the sand. Luckily he was able to get it out, but had to spit out the substances out of his mouth.

She turned to Shermar, quietly whispered. "So you're telling me that Blaze's species doesn't exist?"

"I don't know," He answered. "Pokemon Emerald just came out last month. So there shouldn't be any new Pokemon to be reveal for a while."

"Maybe in his world, they have tons of Pokemon we haven't heard of," Ericha said.

"That maybe true, but what if something happened to his kind when he was born?" Shermar thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ericha asked.

"Pokemon are similar to our animals in our world. They have unique ways to gather food, find shelter, and defend themselves and their young ones from predators," Shermar explained.

"So, what does that have to do with his species?" Ericha asked, looking puzzled by his explanation.

"Think about it, what do dinosaurs, dodos, and woolly mammoths all have in common?" Shermar quizzed.

Ericha gave him an odd look for a while, and then answered. "They all went extinct..."

She suddenly felt all the puzzle pieces coming together inside her head to reveal an image that made Ericha's heart sank.

It shows Blaze surrounded by corpses of his kind...

Ericha mouth was open, but no words came out. She slowly turned to Blaze who was able to make it at the top of the slide by using his canine teeth to bite the part of the slide.

"So you're saying, that...Blaze's species are...gone?" Ericha asked as she kept staring at Blaze who was on the play structure.

"Well I don't know for sure," Ericha almost fell forward from his answer. "But that would explain why the Houndour's, and it's evolved form weren't mentioned in any of the games."

"Evolve?"

"ERICHA!"

The two including Blaze turned to find Jesselyn, and Tristan running up to Ericha and Shermar. Blaze went down the smaller slide to join the group.

"Tristan! Jesselyn!" Ericha put her hands on her hips. "You two better have a good reason why you left Blaze at the playground."

The two looked at each, hoping that the other would speak. After a couple of silence, Jesselyn step forward. "Well Tristan needed to use the washroom, so we went to the library. While I was waiting for Tristan, I overheard your so called "friends," talking about a prank they're gonna pull at the Graduation Dance."

"Yeah, they said that they're going to humiliate this guy so bad that once they upload it on YouTube, he'll won't have any friends in high school," Tristan added.

Ericha felt her rage building up. Not because of Tristan and Jesselyn leaving Blaze alone in the park, but because her friends that she spend so much time over the years are now planning someone else's misfortune.

"Ericha?" She was brought back to reality by Shermar's voice. "Are those two your siblings?"

"Yeah," Ericha turned to the two. "This is my brother Tristan, and my sister Jesselyn."

Jesselyn extended her hand towards Shermar who shook it,. "So you must be the boy I've heard about at school. I'm sorry that my older sister has cause so much trouble for you in the past. I always told her that Curtis fellow was no good."

She then held his hand to her chest. "Please, please, please! Be very gentle with her. She'll learn her lesson if you go easy on her."

Hearing that made Ericha face turned red from her sister's comment. Luckily, no one beside Blaze noticed her.

Blaze whispered to Tristan. "Why is Ericha's face turning red?"

"I have no idea," He whispered back.

"A-anyway," Ericha hip bumped her sister out of the way. "We better get back home. Our mom will be worried about us for being out this late."

"Oh, well I better get going too," Shermar said. He stood up stretching his back. "See you at school Ericha."

"Bye! Shermar!" Blaze waved as he, and the Hames siblings disappeared into the darkness. Shermar sat down on the swings, and looked up at the stars glimmering on the night sky.

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" Jesselyn announced as she and Tristan raced to the bathroom with Blaze falling behind. Leaving Ericha alone in the living room/ kitchen with her mother who was sitting on the couch.

"Mom?" Ericha gently called out. Shelia turned to her daughter who was surprised when she saw her red, puffy eyes.

"I'm really sorry Mom," Ericha apologized. She sat down beside her Mom who grabbed a tissue, and wiped her face.

"No, I'm sorry dear," Sheila sobbed. " I thought that...you were hanging out with those two again, causing you to be late."

Ericha knew that she was talking about Curtis and Anya. Sheila knew that Ashely was a victim into their pranks. Ericha reach her right arm around her mother's back, giving her a comfort hug. "You were right Mom. Curtis is a big jerk. He's been picking on my friend throughout the school year, and now he's planning on humiliating him at the Graduation Dance."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Sheila stared at her daughter with a shocked look on her face. She wiping away any access tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. "So that the reason why you want to go to the dance?"

"Yes," Ericha answered without hesitation. A small giggle escape her lips as she hugs her daughter back. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Ericha," Shelia whispered.

"Ahem!"

The two turned when they realized that Blaze, Jesselyn, and Tristan were sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Um..." Ericha decided to break the silence. "How much did you guys heard?"

"Up when you explained to Mom about the ultimate prank on your boyfriend," Jesselyn answered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ericha angrily shouted. Her cheeks turning red. "He's just a friend."

"That is a boy," Tristan added. The blond haired girl shot a menacing glare at her brother.

Sheila giggled, as she stood up. "Well I better get supper ready. Ericha, please wash up Blaze's paws for supper."

Ericha nodded her head as she, and Blaze went to the bathroom while Sheila went into the kitchen. Tristan and Jesselyn stared at the remote on the couch and without Sheila noticing, they both ran towards it.

Meanwhile, Ericha helped Blaze onto the counter, and turned the tap on for him so he can wash his paws.

"What happened to your mother back there?" Blaze asked looking curious. "Her face looked puffy, and her eyes were red."

Ericha took a moment to create a good excuse, but sighed, and decided to tell him. "While you were gone, my mom and I got into a big fight, and I said something things that hurt her feelings."

"Did you two made up?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I told her I was sorry," She answered.

"Well that a relief," Blaze said as he shook his paws. "I wish my sister was like you. She always pulling mean pranks on me, and tried to get rid of me countless times. One time, she tried to mail me to Viridian City."

"Seriously?" Ericha stared at Blaze liked he was kidding.

"Yeah. Fortunately I got myself out of the package before Delibird could get to our mailbox," Blaze joked.

"Does your mother know about this?" Ericha questioned. Wondering if his sister would be punished for attempting to kill him.

"Yeah she knows, but since were Pokemon, my mother thinks that we were playing," Blaze answered. Erich was dumbfounded by how his mother thought that cramming a puppy into a small box counts as playing.

"But, I'm still faithful to have an older sister like her," Blaze said with a soft smile on his face. At first Ericha was taken back by his comment, but quickly smiled. She was glad that Blaze still loves his older sister, just like she does with Tristan and Jesselyn, who drive her up the wall.

"Ericha?" Her thoughts were once again interrupted as Blaze called out to her. He was already near the door. "Are you coming?"

"Oh um.. I'll be there in a minute," Ericha said. Blaze nodded his head and went to the living room, leaving the blond hair girl alone in the bathroom with her thoughts.

Ericha stared at her reflection in the mirror with a determined look on her face."I won't let you hurt anyone anymore, Curtis."

* * *

Curtis was in his room, playing a computer game on the computer. He suddenly sneezed, causing snot to appear on his screen. "Aw man! I've got snot in my screen!"

**Next Chapter: Mizella's Adventure**


	10. Chapter 9: Mizella's Grand Adventure

**Chapter 9:** Mizella's Adventure

After crash-landing on the strange planet and getting chased by a man with a net all night, Mizella and Remoraid were forced to sleep in a trash can. They finally found an area away from the humans - inside a cramped trashcan - in the middle of a park.

When morning broke, Mizella emerged from the trash can with a banana peel on her head and let out a huge yawn.

"Man, what a night," She yawned stretching out her arms. She stared at Remoraid who was floating on the surface of some orange substance. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm living in paradise," Remoraid answered, sounding relaxed.

Mizella stared at the fish Pokemon with a revolted look on her face. "I don't get what is so relaxing about swimming in your own pee."

"This is not pee, it's called 'Crush,'"Remoraid replied calmly.

"Crush?" Mizella repeated, looking confused. She then noticed an orange can at the bottom of the bowl.

"You should try some, Mizella. You can feel the bubbles in your mouth," Remoraid offered. He opened his mouth letting in some of the liquid.

The hyena Pokemon lifted the bowl out of the garbage and violently shook it causing Remoraid to bounce around inside the bowl.

Mizella stopped and stared at the fish Pokemon who was floating upside down with swirls for eyes. "Next time I'll make sure to break every single bone in your body."

"A simple 'No' would have been nice," Remoraid replied weakly.

* * *

Mizella and Remoraid walked along a long path, not far from the garbage can in which they slept. They noticed the vehicles on the road zooming pass them. Luckily, there was a median between them and the streets.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the small fish Pokemon as it stared in awe at the fast-moving vehicles. "What are those things?"

"Don't know, don't care, " Mizella answered.

"You know, for someone who just came to a new world you aren't very cheerful," Remoraid commented.

Mizella ignored Remoraid as she noticed a long, red bus slowly driving by them. It parked beside a bus stop. Curiously, Mizella walked towards the vehicle. When they got close side door suddenly opened, which startled both of them.

"What kind of mystical magic are they using?" Mizella mumbled. She stepped inside the vehicle, ignoring the stares coming from the exotic creatures.

"Amazing! It's much bigger on the inside!" Remoraid shouted in awe, shocking the people around them with his outburst. Mizella sat in one of the seats beside a young boy, who stared curiously at Remoraid.

"What kind of fish are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm the jet Pokemon," Remoraid introduced himself, "but you can call me Remoraid."

"You're a Pokemon?" The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, watch this," Remoraid spit a small stream of water up into the air.

"Whoa!" Was the only thing the boy could say after that mini-performance. Mizella just rolled her eyes as the bus slowly started moving.

"So what did you call vehicle?" Remoraid asked the boy.

"This is a bus," the boy answered. "People use it to go from one place to another."

"People? What are People?" Remoraid asked.

Mizella decided to ignore them and stared into space for a while. She didn't care about this world, and their fancy magic._ 'I don't get how this world is dangerous? It looks quite peacefu-...!'_

Before she could finish her response, there was a loud bang which startled everyone and caused the bus to stop. Mizella, who wasn't fazed by the noise, turned to the front and noticed a tall black-haired man pointing a small gun at everyone.

"Okay, listen up!" The man shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I want you to leave all your belongings and get off this bus! If you don't leave by the count of ten, I'll shoot all of you!"

He fired the pistol in the air, startling everyone as they charged towards the doors, shoving each other to get outside. The mother of the young boy quickly picked him up and ran out leaving only Mizella and Remoraid inside the bus.

"...What just happened?" Remoraid asked, breaking the silence in the bus.

"Apparently, everyone is afraid of that person," Mizella said, watching the man approach. Shocked by her appearance, the man kept his weapon pointed at Mizella

"What are you staring at, baldy?" Mizella asked.

"H-Hey I don't know what the hell you are, but you better lose the attitude unless you want a hole in your head!" the man warned as he aimed his weapon at the Pokemon's forehead.

"You? Put a hole in my head?" The man flinched when Mizella started laughing. It wasn't a playful laugh, and the man felt a dark aura surrounding the creature. "I'd like to see you try, pathetic human."

BANG!

Mizella become quiet as she slumped back onto the seat, still. Silence filled the air as the man froze in shock.. He watched and waited for the blood to come out of her head but nothing happened.

"D-did I kill it?" the man asked himself.

"Not even close," said Mizella, suddenly perking up and causing the man to jump back, hitting the pole behind him.

"H-how are you still alive?!" the man stuttered.

"Haven't you watched any science fiction movies? You should never shoot someone from another planet," Mizella responded, with a devilish grin on her face. "Now, would you rather have your teeth pulled out? Or your tongue bitten off?"

"G-get away from me!" the man shouted, Mizella did not hear him as the hyena Pokemon came closer to him, cracking her knuckles. "No please! I won't steal anything aga- AHH!"

* * *

A couple minutes later, police cars appeared and quickly surrounded the bus. Two policemen entered then returned with the brutally beaten man, his face hidden from view.

"I'wm twellling you! Thwere waz a bwlack alwien dwog hwere!" the man shouted, but the policeman could not understand him due to his bruised face.

A young boy who was inside the bus noticed the two Pokemon disappearing into the shadows nearby.

"Thank you," the boy whispered with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Remoraid asked as the two walked down the street.

"That guy had it coming when he fired that thing at my head," Mizella answered.

"So, does it hurt?" Remoraid asked curiously.

The hyena Pokemon touched her forehead, feeling the hole where the bullet went in. " Not really, but I can't wait to get this thing out of my head."

Suddenly, the two felt the pangs of hunger as their stomachs moaned for food. Luckily, they were headed towards a convenience store. Inside the store, a 16 year old boy was standing at the counter, reading a comic book. He didn't bother to look up when Mizella and Remoraid entered the store.

"Whoa! Look at all the food they have," Remoraid stared in amazement. The whole shop was stocked with food they had never seen before. Remoraid turned to Mizella and saw something that caused his eyes to widen in shock.

Mizella's eyes changed from a serious, cold stare into a cute puppy dog like glimmered. Without warning, she dropped the bowl, and ran towards one of the stand. Luckily, the bowl didn't break when it hit the ground.

"Hey! You almost broke the bowl!" Remoraid shouted. Mizella wasn't listening to him as she was hypnotized by the object in front of her.

"This is the most remarkable thing I ever see in my life!" Mizella said in awed, as she stared at her reflection on a small mirror. "Now I can see myself perfectly without getting my face wet!"

Remoraid couldn't help but sweat-dropped while Mizella began to admire herself. He then turned to the readers. "Geeze, I hope the girls in this world aren't self centered like her."

"I heard that!" Mizella called out, causing Remoraid to flinched. He noticed something that made his eyes glimmered.

"Hey Mizella look at that!" Remoraid called out.

Might rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Look! This place have snow cones, just like ours!" He said looking excited.

"You're getting all worked up over that?" The Hyena Pokemon rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get you some."

Mizella walked towards the machine that has the snow cones inside. She observed it for about a second before turning to Remoraid. "You idiot, they're not snow cones. They're called slushes."

"Slushes? What a weird name," Remoraid commented. "No matter, I want to try some!"

"What am I your mother?" Mizella asked, looking really annoyed by his childish personality. "Don't forget that you're still a hostage."

"I know, but you still have to keep you hostage happy," He replied.

Mizella just sighed in annoyance. "Alright fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm tired of your complaining."

* * *

Mizella was able to get two cups of slushes, but not without making a colorful waterfall of slushes fall unto the floor, creating a huge puddle on the floor.

"These things better taste good," Mizella grumbled as she dumped the frosted treat into the fish bowl.

Remoraid felt the temperature of the bowl suddenly dropped when the slushy touched the water. "Man, these things sure are cold."

"Just shut up and eat," Mizella snapped as she chugged down the slushy in the cup, while Remoraid took a little sip.

"Mmm, these things taste delicious! It's like eating a flavour of snow cones! What do you think Miz-!"

Remoraid jumped when he noticed the hyena Pokemon's face turning light blue. Small icicles appeared on his mouth.

"B-B-Brain F-F-Freeze!" She chattered. Remoraid turned around as he tried to hold in his laughter. Mizella jumped off the floor, and quickly ran into the aisle trying to find anything to stop the cold torturing his head.

Remoraid on the other hand took the opportunity to burst out laughing as Mizella was running around the store, stuffing products in her mouth to thaw out her head.

"This is too funny!" Remoraid laughed, while swimming around inside the bowl. Mizella grabbed a small red bottle and chugged it down. Causing her her brain freeze to cool down.

But, when she stared at the bottle, her whole head changed from freezing blue, to burning red. "AHH! HOT HOT HOT!"

Remoraid laughed, harder as he saw Mizella running around the store with flames spitting out of her mouth. She was bumping into shelves, causing some glass bottles, and other stuff to fall on the floor.

Mizella slipped on one of the cans on the floor and fell face first into the pool of slushy, leaving a heap of steam coming out of her head.

Remoraid tried to control his laughter, but failed to as he swam to the surface to get some air. He continued to laugh, not knowing that a certain shadow was lurking over him. When the fish Pokemon noticed the shadow, his loud laughter turned into nervous giggles.

"Why aren't ya laughing?" Mizella questioned, with a smile on her face. "You don't think my performance was funny?"

Remoraid was taken back by her reaction. "Well I thought you would be mad at me for laughing at you."

"Me mad? Nawh! I'm not mad at you," Mizella replied in a playful voice. "In fact, I've found a little treat that you will love."

"Really?" Remoraid's eyes glimmered. "What is it?"

"You have to close your eyes and open your mouth," Mizella chimed.

Remoraid obeyed Mizella's orders, leaving his mouth opened , and his eyes closed. "Oh, I can't wait to see what it is!"

With a devilish grin, Mizella slowly poured the bottle she drank before into Remoraid's mouth, causing the fish Pokemon's whole body to turn steaming red.

"AH! HOT! TO HOT!" Remoraid screamed. Mizella was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach from her laughter. While all of this was happening, the clerk didn't even look up from his comic book.

* * *

"I have to admit, that was kinda funny,"

"Yeah, that because you did it to me!"

Mizella and Remoraid were walking through the neighborhood after leaving the Quickie store. Mizella had to refill Remoraid's bowl with slushy drink, due to fact that all the water evaporated out of the bowl from her's prank.

"You should've seen that coming after laughing at me," Mizella stated.

"I couldn't help it! You were hilarious!" Remoraid replied.

Mizella glared at Remoraid for a minute, before closing her eyes. "Well I'll let it slide, since you said I was hilarious." She opened them, and glared right back at Remoraid. "But try that stunt again, and I'll rip your fins off."

"Okay," Remoraid sighed with a sweat-dropped. Even thought he had nothing to do with Mizella's performance, he didn't want to trigger another nerve.

Suddenly, a question pop up in Remoraid's head. "Hey, Miz can I ask you something?"

"First off it's Mizella, and second, anything that doesn't involve my weight," Mizella answered without looking.

Remoraid sweat-dropped from her answered, but shook it off. "I want to know why are you attacking your own home and family? Don't you love them?"

Mizella was quiet for a minute until she answered. "Look, the stuff I did back there, it wasn't my intention."

"Huh?" Remoraid turned to her in confused.

"I had to do it because that old hag was watching me from that castle," She replied in a serious tone. "All I wanted was to use these powers she gave me to destroy Blaze, but now she wants me to turn on my own family and home."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mizella was standing in the dark throne room. There was a long red carpet that goes from the big entrance door to the throne itself. Sitting on it, a tall woman with long, violet and black striped curly hair, wearing a black robe with a heartless symbol in the center._

_"So, you want me to gain you power to rule this world?" The woman questioned._

_"Actually I've came here to tell you to move your dumb castle off of my special spot," Mizella snarled. "You're the one who kept whispering 'I have the power you need.'"_

_"I apologized for moving into your 'special spot,' but there's a reason why I've landed here," Suddenly, a Heart Ball was summoned out of the palms of her hand._

_"What the hell is that!?" Mizella asked, looking shocked._

_"Oh This? It's the ultimate power I've mentioned," The woman replied. She light tossed it to Mizella who was able to catch it. "You can use this to defeat all the Pokemon in this world, so I can turn them into powerful heartless. That way we can rule this dimension."_

_Mizella just rolled her eyes. "I don't want to rule this dimension! I just want to eliminate my young brother Blaze. Every time I've tried to get rid of him, he comes back home with a smile on his face! Last time I've used a Pelipper to drop him off at a volcano, and he came back just in time for supper!"_

_The woman was silence for a while, until a smile spread across her face. "When you word it like that, he sounds like an interesting fellow."_

_"DON'T PRAISE HIM!" Mizella comically yelled._

_"Tell you what, if you can capture all the Pokemon in your world, then I'll do something about your brother," The woman offered._

_"Hmm let me think," Mizella began to pace around. "A crazy woman had just entered our world, puts her castle on my hiding spot, and wants me to attack my family. In return you'll take out my brother."_

_"Precisely," The woman responded, not phased by the insult._

_Mizella glared at her. "Listen here old hag. First of all, I'm the only person who get to kill my brother, and secondly, why should I listen to you?"_

_"It's a simple answer," The woman suddenly reappeared behind Mizella, grabbing her shoulder. Mizella wanted to attack her, but for some reason a strong force enable herself to move_

_"With just the snap of my fingers, I can easily destroy this world faster than you can get out of this castle," She whispered coldly in Mizella's ears. "That shouldn't be a problem for you. You're just like me."_

_"What?" The hyena Pokemon had enough strength to turn her head. "How did you know about that?!"_

_"Well a normal person wouldn't be freezing still when I touched them, and a heartless would've been absorbed into my body," She answered._

_When she let go of her shoulder, Mizella's body was finally under her control, which caused her to fell face first on the floor._

_The woman reappeared back on her throne, crossing her long legs. "So do we have a deal?"_

_Mizella responded by stretching out her right arm, and giving her a thumbs up. The woman grinned as the floor from where Mizella was standing opened sending the hyena Pokemon falling inside._

* * *

"So I had to summoned the heartless so that they can capture all of them, " Mizella explained. "But in order to make sure that old hag would act suspicious, I've send the others into my special spot, under the castle."

Remoraid stared at her with watery eyes. "Wow, I've always thought you were mean, and cold hearted, but after hearing that story... It makes me want a cry. You've a big heart."

"I don't have a big heart!" Mizella hissed. "I was doing all this so I can have enough power to kick that old hag's wrinkly but!"

"Sure you were," Remoraid rolled his eyes.

Mizella ignored his comment. "Anyway, the sooner I destroy Blaze with this power, the faster we get back to our world and take down that hag."

"Why do you hate your brother so much?" Remoraid asked. "Is he annoying spoil brat? Or an evil brother who wants to make your life miserable?"

"Nope," She answered. "He's the complete opposite. He's a kind hearted, smart brat, who always puts others first. He even lies to my mother so that he doesn't get me in trouble!"

"And, that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! Because my mother would found out that I've done something to him, and grounded me in my room!"

"Maybe if you stop trying to get rid of your brother, then you wouldn't get in trouble," Remoraid mumbled.

Mizella turned to Remoraid with a devilish grin on her face. She was holding the bottle that she poured in Remoraid's mouth. "Did you say something?"

"N-N-No! It's was probably coming from these weird buildings!" He laughed nervously.

Little did the two know, a certain blond haired girl was running at horizontal side of the sidewalk, passing Mizella who was facing away from her.

The camera slows down for a second, showing the blond girl shedding a tear, before running into the darkness.

**Next Chapter: Prep For Battle**


	11. Chapter 10: Prepare For Battle

**Chapter 10**: Prepare for Battle

* * *

Tristan, and Jesselyn stared impatiently at the clock, which was almost 5 O'clock. Tristan was wearing a black and red striped T-shirt, blue jeans, and a grey small jacket. Jesselyn was wearing a green hoodie, and black jeans.

"What's taking Ericha so long?" Tristan asked, looking annoyed..

"She said that she's doing the finishing touches on her hair," Jesselyn replied. "I will never understand older girls."

While they impatiently waited for their sister, Blaze was sitting on the couch with Geoff, watching a hockey game.

"GO SENS GO! GO SENS GO!" Geoff cheered. His shouting caused the little Houndour to jump back tumbling on the couch."WHOO! YEAH!"

"Dad...DAD!" Jesselyn called out to her father, getting his attention. "Are you trying to make Blaze deaf?"

Geoff looked down at Blaze who was upside down on the chair. "Oh, sorry Blaze."

"It's no problem," Blaze answered, as he fell forward unto his feet. "So who are you rooting for?"

"The Senators," Geoff answered, while staring at the game. "They're tied up against the Maple Leaves. If they get one more point, they'll make it to the playoffs!"

Blaze slowly nodded. He didn't understand what Geoff meant, but he just shook it off and watched the game.

Sheila came into the living room, but stopped and turned behind her. "Come on out Ericha!"

"Hold on!" She called out.

After a few seconds, Ericha slowly, walked out causing everyone beside Geoff to stare at her. Ericha was wearing a blue dress with small, white flowers covering the upper part of it. The lower part has a long, light blue skirt that slightly touch the ground.

"How do I look?" She asked as she twirled once around.

"You look amazing honey," Geoff answered, while still watching the game on the TV.

"Geoff!" Sheila said sternly, causing the man to turn to his wife, who gesture him to look at Ericha.

Once Geoff noticed his daughter's dress, he whistled. "Wow! You look amazing!"

Sheila rolled her eyes, while Ericha giggled. "Thanks dad."

"If you're done showing off your dress, then let's go!" Jesselyn said looking impatient.

Ericha turned to her and Tristan with an odd look. "You guys do realize that this dance is only for Grade 6 students right?"

"We're not going to your stupid dance!" Jesselyn scoffed. "My teacher is throwing a pizza party upstairs in our classroom."

"Yeah, and we're having gonna have a Super Smash bros competition!" Tristan added.

"Wow! That sounds fun!" Blaze said looking amazed. "Can I come with you guys?"

Tristan turned to her mother. "Yeah, can he come!?"

"Tristan!" Jesselyn growled as she jammed her elbow into his stomach, causing the boy to turn to her with a "What did I say? expression.

"Sorry Blaze," Ericha said with sad look on her face. "It's too risky for you to come with us. There's been an incident not too far from here, involving a gunman. So they send in policemen to guard the school during the dance, and if they caught you, then…"

"I understand," The Houndour replied while adding soft smile. "Sorry I asked. I was just really excited."

Ericha knelt down to Blaze's level, and playfully rubbed his forehead, causing the fur on his head to ruffle up. "Don't worry Blaze. When we get home, I'll tell you everything about the dance."

"And the pizza party!" Jesselyn added.

"Don't forget the Super Smash bros tournament!" Tristan blurted out. "You'll see me coming home with a big trophy, that has my name on it!"

The two older females giggled at his cocky ego, causing the boy to face them. "What's so funny?"

"I doubt my teacher would have a huge golden trophy just for winning a Smash Bros game," Jesselyn replied. She tried to hold back her grin, but failed horribly.

"You three better get going before the dance is over," Geoff reminded. Ericha eyes widened realizing that that it was quarter past five.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Ericha immediately grabbed her sibling's arms and dashed out the door, before Blaze and Geoff could say anything.

"Jeez, she really wants to see her friends that badly?" Geoff mumbled.

Sheila chuckled a little as she knelt down beside the animated puppy. "Blaze would you like to help me make some popcorn?"

"Did you say popcorn?" Blaze asked without looking at Sheila. After a couple of silence, the Houndour turned to her with a confused look on his face. "What is popcorn?"

* * *

Red, and blue lights flickered, violently in the night sky, as two police cars were parked parallel at an entrance at the back. Two policemen were leaning back on the small black gate, munching on doughnuts and watching carefully as the students walked into the school yard. Ericha, Tristan and Jesselyn were able to get by the policemen without getting a suspicious look from them.

When they got inside the school, they were greeted by students singing, Katy Perry's Fireworks in the gymnasium. There was snack tables in the hall that leads to entrance of the gymnasium, which was dark and filled with students jumping around to the beat of the music.

Tristan, and Jesselyn wasted no time getting away from Ericha as they bolted upstairs. Ericha was scanning the area for Curtis, Anya or Ashely, but instead she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see here.

"Shermar!" Ericha called out to the boy sitting on the bench. He didn't look casual like the others. he wore a black jeans pants with a red T-shirt.

"Hi Ericha," He greeted not looking surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Ericha asked. She realized how loud she was, and got closer to him to whispered. "I mean, you do know that Curtis is planning on humiliating you in front of everyone right?"

"I know," Shermar answered. "But my parents didn't want me to be alone in the house while they go to dinner. So they forced me out."

Before Ericha could reply to his answer, she caught a glance of her best friends walking to the hall that leads to the stage.

"Sorry Shermar, I have to go meet my friends, " Ericha quickly followed them, leaving Shermar alone on the bench.

Ericha noticed the two talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys!"

When they noticed her, they immediately turned around and disappeared into the left of the hallway. Ericha felt a bit confused by their reaction as she continued to follow them.

When she got to the steps, she noticed the two along with Curtis in the middle of the stage, which the curtains were closed so the teachers or the students wouldn't noticed them preparing for the prank.

"Hey guys!" Ericha called out again. However Anya and Ashely didn't answer while Curtis who was pushing a big fan, noticed her and waved.

"Hey Ericha, you're just in time to help me push this thing," Curtis said. Ericha sighed and walked towards Curtis and help him push the fan to the other side. She could feel her two best friends staring at the back of her head, causing Ericha to feel nervous.

* * *

In the computer lab, shards of glass scattered on the floor. Some black fur on the ground lead to the corner of the room which reveal Mizella and Remoraid who were slowly waking up when they heard a stampede of footsteps coming from outside.

"Mmng!" Mizella groaned as she slowly sat from her curled up position. There were claw marks all over her body as well as some pile of black fur under her feet. "Stupid, Persian ripoffs."

"AHH!" Remoraid yelled, causing the Pokemon's hair to tense up. Looking well alarmed, the fish Pokemon scanned the area for a second, and then sighed in relief

However, he held his breath when he noticed Mizella's eerie red eye. "You better have a good explanation why you made my fur look like a porcupine."

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Remoraid apologized. "I just had a horrible nightmare. I was in the forest, surrounded by those vicious Meowth and Persian imposter's. They have this fierce look on their eyes, like I was sushi."

"You mean like that?" Mizella pointed to the pair of eyes staring at them from the broken window.

"T-they're back!" Remoraid gulped.

"Don't worry it's just one Meowth ripoff," As soon as she finished her sentence, multiple eyes appeared on the window.

"YAH!" Remoraid screamed.

" MEOWRRR!" The cats hissed and started pouncing on the two. Outside the computer lab, Tristan stopped when he faintly heard the ruckus.

"What was that?" Tristan asked.

"Hurry up Tristan!" Jesselyn shouted down the hall.

"H-Hey Wait for me!" He ignored the noises coming from the room and ran after his sister. He didn't noticed one cat face-planted into the door window.

* * *

The four were able to finish up the final touches of the prank. There were two big fans hidden behind the red curtains on each side of the stage, and beside them were a box full of pillow feathers,

Exhausted from moving the big fan, Ericha leaned against the back of the stage wall, and slowly slid down until her but touched the floor. She was eager to lay out on the stage floor, but she restrain herself from doing that as she slowly turned to Ashely and Anya who were at the other side of the stage, delivering quick glances at her.

"Okay guys listen up," Curtis got the girls attention. "Since Ericha wasn't here with us during our brainstorming session, why don't we give her the rundown on the prank."

"Whateves," Anya said without looking at Ericha.

"Alright," Curtis didn't witness the attention between the three girls. "I will announce Shermar to come up on stage to get his prize."

Curtis walks over to the corner of the stage where there's a thick rope dangled out. "Then as soon as I give him the plastic trophy, I will pull this rope, causing 200 ounces of sticky green glue to fall on him."

Ericha flinched, as he walked towards the left side of the stage near the fans. "Then, you and Ashely will turn on the fan and drop the feathers in front of it sending them flying towards Shermar. Due to the glue all over his body, it should stick to him."

_ '_"Finally, I will pull this rope on the other side of the stage for the grand finally," Hearing that made her body stiffen up. Ericha turned to Ashely and Anya. Anya gave gave her a suspicious stare, while Ashely just look down. They both acted like she was going to abandon them.

"So any questions?" Curtis asked. The three girls ignored him as they were having their own staring contest. They were silent for a couple of seconds, until Curtis spoke again. "Good, now if you girls need me, I'll be in the bathroom, draining out ten cups of Pepsi before they get on my pants!"

The girls watch as Curtis dashed down the stage, leaving the three of them alone on the stage. The sound of Justin Bieber voice caused one half of the students to scream like crazy fans, while the others groaned hearing him singing 'Baby.'

Couldn't take the awkward silence, Ericha finally spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

The two were startled by her outburst, but Ashely kept it together. "What are you talking abo-?"

"Cut the act," Ericha harshly interrupted. "You two have giving me the cold shoulder, like I've betrayed you gu-"

"You did betray us!" Anya snapped, startling the two. "You've betrayed us ever since that loser came into this school!"

"His name is Shermar!" Ericha shot back.

"That proving my point!" Anya argued. "Why are you being so nice to him? He likes baby shows like Pokemon, and always writing these bizarre stories involving them, and other dumb shows. That proves that he's a los-."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

If the volume on the radio wasn't on high volume, everyone would of avert their eyes to the stage, noticing three shadows on the curtain. Ericha breath heavily as she stared sternly at Anya who was shocked by her outburst.

Feeling that she has power over her best friend, she continued. "Why can't you just leave him alone!? Ever since he came here, you three made him your primal target!"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Anya angrily questioned. "That loser is the one who told the principle on you during Grade 4!"

"No he didn't!" Ericha argued. "He was just asking for a towel to dry himself off with, because the whole school soaked him with water balloons!"

"We were just having a little fun with him," Anya defended.

"That's a load of bullshit!" Ericha snapped. "Every scheme you and Curtis planned after that incident, almost got Shermar expelled or arrested! And even though I was protecting him, I was also trying not to tell the teacher on you three because we are best friends!"

"Are we?" Anya asked coldly, taking a step closer to Ericha. "Because I don't remember being friends with someone who hangs out with a Poke-freak!"

"Well I would rather be friends with a Poke-freak than a jerk!" Ericha angrily yelled back.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Ashely got between the two, and pushed them away, worried that fist will start flying.

Ericha turned to Ashely. "Ashely, how can you go along with their pranks like that? Don't you remember when Curtis told everyone at school that you and your family are working in a gun shop?"

"Y-yeah," Ashely hesitated to answer. "I was really hurt by what Curtis said, but you and Anya told me that he didn't mean it."

"So you think that making others miserable is just a joke then?" Ericha questioned. Ashely was about to say something, but nothing came out. She started fiddling with her thumbs, nervously.

"Leave her alone!" Anya butted in when she noticed Ashely's thumb fiddling. "She has nothing to do with the fact that you're hanging out with a los-"

SMACK!

Anya was interrupted when she suddenly felt a painful sting coming from her cheeks. She along with Ashely stared at Ericha in shocked by her sudden action.

"That's my friend you're insulting you b-bastard," Ericha growled. She then glance at Ashely with a sorry look, before walking away from the two.

"That right, go to your loser friend loser!" Anya yelled, but the blond ignored her, and continued walking until they were out of her sight. She felt a slight pain of guilt for leaving Ashely who was also once a victim to their bullying.

Once she made it to the lobby, Ericha began scouting the area for any teachers, but couldn't find any. She was about to talk to the policemen outside, but decided against it because of how one of Curtis's pranks made the police lose their trust in her.

Ericha decided to go upstairs, remembering that Jesselyn's teacher was having a pizza party there. While climbing the stairs, Ericha was in deep thought about her relationship with Anya. It was hard for her to forget the fun times she had with Anya, but the mean things she and Curtis did to Ashely and Shermar over the school years gave her a reason to break her relationship with her.

When she opened the door that led to the second floor, a sudden crashing noise made Ericha sounded like someone just threw a computer on the floor. She turned to the computer lab door, slowly closing the door behind her.

She tip toed to the center of the hallway, but heard the same sound followed by a cat meowing. Ericha stared at the computer lab door with a puzzled by the noise. _'A cat? How did it get inside the computer la-.!'_

Suddenly, the door burst open by a powerful beam, causing Ericha to scream as it hit the wall. Luckily, she was nowhere in the path where it was aiming.

Ericha slowly took a step back in shocked, until her back hit the wall behind her. She noticed a bunch of cats running out, frightened by the blast.

"That right you better run, I've got more where that came from!" She heard a small yet strong voice coming from the dust cloud.

A sudden smack was heard. "Idiot! You almost hit me with that attack!"

"Hey, I told you to duck, didn't I?"

"Next time said that before you charge up!"

The blond didn't know what was going on. She kept quiet as she felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest.

As the dust cloud cleared up, her eyes widen in shocked as she saw a certain black hyena carrying a weird looking fish inside a fishbowl.

"Jeez, those Persian ripoffs were annoying," The hyena growled. She started licking herself. "Look what they did to my beautiful fur."

"Well at least you weren't inside their mouths," The fish mumbled under his breath.

The hyena creature heard the fish's comment, but ignored it when she noticed the shivering blond teen staring at her. The two stared at each other silently. One pair of eyes looked intimidating, while the other looked like she was about to wet her pants.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** Prank Crasher


	12. Chapter 11: Crashing The Dance Floor

**Chapter 11:** Crashing The Dance Floor

Minutes after Ericha left, Curtis came back from the bathroom to find Anya and Ashely standing, Anya still rubbing her cheeks where Ericha's hand had landed.

"Hey!" He called out to the two, getting their attention. "Where's Ericha?"

The two were silent for a second as Anya step forward. "She didn't want to get involved in this prank."

"Again?" Curtis sighed heavily as he started pacing. "Well, I guess we can continue on without her. I'll go get Shermar, you two get into your position."

Before the girls could comment, Curtis was already off the stage. Anya turned to Ashely who walked towards the rope that opens the curtains. Ever since the fight she and Ericha had, Ashely hasn't said a word or smiled.

"You okay Ashely?" Anya asked.

"..."

"If you worried about that loser who just ditched us, then don't," She answered. "I have something special for her after we humiliate her stupid friend."

Ashely continued to say nothing, feeling the guilt lurking around the corner of the street, ready to pounce on her.

* * *

"Oi quick staring at me yah freak!"

Hearing that shook Ericha out of her trance as she shakily scurried backwards until her back hit the wall. She wanted to speak, but her heart was still pounding from that attack that almost fried her.

"What happened to her?" Remoraid asked. "It looks like she saw a ghost or something."

"Don't know, don't care," Mizella answered in a bored expression. "The sooner we kill my little brother, the sooner we get out of this crummy world."

_'Little brother?'_ Hearing that almost made Ericha gasp in shock, but she quickly held it in, not wanting to act suspicious. She remembered when Blaze told her about his sister who attempted to get rid of him back in their world._ 'So that's Blaze's older sister?!'_

She got out of her thoughts again to find Mizella walking down the hall while carrying Remoraid inside the fishbowl, which surprisingly was still intact from the scuffle back in the computer lab.

"W-wait!" She called out without thinking."I-I think I saw someone that looks like yo- I mean, you know have the same animation like you downstairs!"

Hearing this, Mizella turned giving her a glare that made Ericha want to coward in the corner. "Okay you have my interest. Where is that little brat?"

"I-I can show you," Ericha frighteningly said. "B-but you need something to blend yourself in. T-There are tons of guards downstairs s-so if they see you, it will be chaotic, and you won't be able to find him."

* * *

Ericha came back to the lobby with Mizella following behind her, Mizella wore a red blanket, and a paper mask Ericha found in the Grade 3 classroom. She had the bowl where Remoraid was over the blanket making so that she looked like she had a big belly. Luckily, the two were able to get past one of the police officer without no problem, and almost every kid who came to the dance were inside the gym.

The two walked down the hall that lead to the stage and found Shermar standing there, with a cup of poutine. "Shermar? What are y-."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our first ever Graduation award show!" Curtis announced, causing the entire gymnasium to erupt in clapping and some whistling, but it only lasted for about a couple of seconds as Curtis raised his hand silencing everyone.

"Now our first reward goes to the person who has a kind heart, creative mind, and is the most handsome," Curtis replied. "Now I know what you're thinking, these characteristics resemble me perfectly!"

A few murmurs erupted in the crowd. Ericha rolled her eyes and huffed by Curtis's ego showing. She didn't notice Mizella's eyes glimmering from under the hoodie.

"But since I'm a nice guy," Curtis continued. "I've decided to not compete in the nominees since I've brought this!"

Curtis walked to the opposite side for a second and came back with something that made everyone, minus Shermar to have their eyes widen in shock. Mizella on the other hand, was staring with glimmering eyes at the thing Curtis has in his hands.

"This is a real trophy that I got on eBay for over fifty dollars," Curtis explained. "And this trophy belongs to the one and only Sherm-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a blur shoved Curtis out of the way, sending the boy sprawled out on the floor. Ericha and Shermar did a double take and realized that Remoraid was standing beside them instead of Mizella.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mizella shouted as she began to kiss the air. Luckily, she was still wearing the blanket and the mask so the students couldn't tell that she was a cartoon. "I, Mizella Inferno am honored to be recognized by my beauty, and intelligences."

…

…

…

…

...

Everyone was silent, not knowing how to react to the newcomer they never seen or meet before. Ericha was left speechless by how it happened so fast, while Shermar was just finishing his poutine.

"Now you're gonna get Pokefr-," Curtis growled, but froze when he realized that Shermar wasn't the one who pushed him. "What the...Who the heck are you?"

Mizella wasn't paying attention as she continued to admire the golden trophy. Ericha took this opportunity of the situation to dash towards the rope where Ashely was, and pulled it with all her strength.

"Get out of here!" Curtis ordered as he tried to push her out of the way, but Mizella took a step back, causing the boy to fall face first into the stage floor, which caused some of the crowd of students to giggle.

"What a rude brat," Mizella mumbled as she purposely stepped on his back. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who's older than yo-."

Mizella was interrupted as green thick goop landed on her head, her entire body, including the trophy. Ericha, Ashely, and Anya could barely hold her laughter as Curtis was caught in the goop as well.

"Hey Ashely!" Ashely turned around as Ericha was near the fans. Getting the idea, the scarlet haired girl ran to the opposite side getting Anya attention.

"What are you doing?" Ashely ignored Anya question as she put on the fan and began throwing feathers in front of it. Ericha did the same thing causing feathers from each side to blow towards Mizella, instantly sticking to the substance.

This caused the entire gymnasium to erupt in laughter at how Mizella and Curtis looked like a chicken. Ericha was glad that it wasn't Shermar under the goop. Ericha turned to Mizella who barely moved a muscle ever since the goop rained down on her.

She then turned to Ashely, signaled her to pull the other rope beside her. She nodded her head with a smile on her face and pulled the rope, causing a huge poster to unravel behind Mizella that made everyone replace their laughter with gasps in shock. Even Ericha, and Ashely couldn't believe what was written behind her.

The poster showed in big red letter with an arrow pointing down at Mizella. **'Reward for the biggest, lamest, freak in the world!'**

The silence of the audience spoken for itself. Anya glared at Shermar. "You!"

Anya marched towards him, cracking her knuckles. Before she could notice Remoraid, fired a stream of water, causing Anya to scream as she slipped back landing hard on her back.

"Get out of my town Missy," Remoraid said in a cowboy accent. Everyone minus Anya erupted in laughter and clapping for Remoraid even though they couldn't see him.

The sound of a kettle boiling echoed the room which quickly silenced everyone. They turned to the source of the sound to find Mizella who was so fuming with anger, that the goop sticking unto him, melted into a green puddle.

"You think this is funny?" She questioned. Staring down at Curtis who flinched when he saw her beaming red eyes from under the blanket.

Mizella immediately grabbed Curtis by the shirt and hoisted him up to her eye level. "You think it's funny to award me with a fake trophy!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone in the gymnasium just stared at Mizella with widen eyes and jaws hanging out. On the stage, Ashely, Anya, and Ericha stared at her in disbelief by her reaction. Shermar stood there emotionless while Remoraid was still laughing at Mizella.

"W-What?" Curtis asked frightened with a mix of confused in his voice.

"Don't play stupid human!" Mizella growled. "You have some guts handing me a fake plastic replica! Didn't your mother ever tell you that handing someone a fake trophy you would be executed right on the spot?!"

"I-It wasn't my idea!" Curtis defended as she pointed to Anya. "She's the one who brought it at eBay, please don't hurt me!"

"Excuse me!" Anya glared at Curtis. "It was you who wanted me t-"

"Shut it ugly!" Mizella snapped.

"Uh oh," Ericha and Ashely mouthed. The last person that called Anya ugly ended up going home with two black eyes and dirt shoved down their pants.

Anya turned her glare at Mizella. "What did you say?"

"Are you death or something?" Mizella wasn't phased by Anya's deadly glare. "I said shut it ugly!"

Anya angrily marched up to Mizella. "Sais the weirdo who has a stupid plastic plate covering her face. What, is it too hideous to look at?"

"At least my face doesn't have small zits," Mizella stated back, causing Anya to shake her fist in rage.

"Anya wait!" Ericha tried to step in between the two, but she was too late as Anya ripped the plate of off Mizella's face and quickly took out her phone to take a picture, but froze when she noticed Mizella's wasn't human.

"W-What are you?" Anya asked as she took a step back, dropping her phone on the floor.

"I am Mizella Inferno," She introduced herself. "And I'm gonna make you all pay for tricking me!"

A Heart Ball appeared on the palm of the black hyena's right paws. The button in the center of the ball shot out a stream of black energy towards Remoraid who didn't get the chance to react as he was engulfed into the black energy, luring him back into the Heart Ball. This caused everyone to gasp in shock

"Now this world will think twice before pulling a unforgivable move like that again!" Mizella laughed evilly as she threw the orb in the center of the gymnasium, causing everyone to step back staring at horror at the orb in the center. The black substance on the side of the heart ball was slowly draining causing the ball yo suddenly expanded.

Students immediately bolted towards the emergency exit at the other end of the gym. The Heart Ball burst out dark energy, which formed itself into a large cephalopod like figure, with two big tentacles in the front of it, and bunch of smaller ones behind. All the students began to scream, ran and push their way out of the gymnasium as the huge beast began to overgrow the gym.

"AH!" Anya screamed at the incoming dark tentacles.

"Everyone in here!" Ashely pointed to the second exit door close to the stage. She along with Ericha, Anya, Shermar and Curtis ran towards the door. Once they were outside, the students noticed the creature's head burst out of the gym roof, delivering a loud roar that can be heard across Ottawa.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Anya screamed over the roar.

"Aliens are taking over earth!" Curtis yelled freaking out. "They want to take out our brains and use it to create their robot army! PLEASE SPARE MY BRAI-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Ericha annouyly smacked Curtis upside the head. Once he was quiet, she scanned the area for her brother and sister, hoping that they escaped safely.

"ERICHA HELP!"

Ericha's ears perked up as she looked around for her brother's voice, but caught a glimpse of Jesselyne on the small roof, looking up. When Ericha followed her sister gaze, she felt her heart dropped.

"TRISTAN!"

* * *

_Minutes before the prank_

"Yeah!" Tristan stood up off the floor of the library doing a victory pose. He was holding a Nintendo 64 game controller in one hand. "I finally beat my sister! I'm the Super Smash Bros champion!"

The students clapped for his victory while Jesselyn couldn't help but giggle by her brother's wide grin on his face. The match they had was so close, everybody thought it would be a tie. Jesselyn was Kirby while Tristan was Link. They both were able to take three stock out of their characters before getting a crate of Bob-omb blasting the two into space at the same time. Somehow Jesselyne's player was the first one out earning Tristan the win.

Tristan began to his victory dance, causing everyone to cheer for him. Normally Jesselyne would've been disgusted, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Alright champion we get it. You can stop with the victory dance."

Tristan stopped and raced to the final pizza slice. "And as the winner, I will finish this last slice of pizza to dedicate my epic vict-."

"AH!" A girl's blood curling scream interrupted him as she ran towards the group, behind her were three red, animated tentacle with a zig zagged jaws coming, towards them.

"S-snake!" Another girl screamed as she and the other students were about to make a mad dash to the door, but they found themselves cornered as two more of them broke through the window.

Tristan turned to her sister. "Don't those things have the same animation as Blaze?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's Blaze's parents," She whispered back.

The creatures were getting closer to the students, snapping their jaws at them. Tristan noticed a broom in the corner and quickly snatch it, getting into a fighting stance. "Back off! I have a broom and I know how to use it!"

He started shoving the bristle end of the broom towards the tentacles, hoping to scare them off. Unfortunately, one of the tentacles chomp down onto the broom, causing the boy to let go. The other two tentacles grabbed the other end engaging in a tug of war battle with it own kind.

"Hurry! While they are distracted," Jesselyne whispered loudly for the kids to hear. They didn't waste any time as they ran past the three tentacles and out of the library, however the Hames siblings were separated from the group by three sets of tentacles breaking out of the door beside the entrance. Luckily a teacher was there to escort the students downstairs.

"This way!" Jesselyne grab hold of Tristan and ran to the left side of the hall, barely avoiding multiple tentacles popping out of the window library. They tried to use the stairs, but more tentacles were showing up.

"We're surrounded!" Tristan said looking frightened. Jesselyne noticed the window leading outside wide open.

"Over here!" Jesselyne shouted as she ran towards the window and began climb out of the building. Luckily, there was a small roof below the window, which would make it a one meter drop from the window.

Jesselyne was able to land her feet on the gravel covering the small roof. She then turned to Tristan who was in mid jump, until one of the tentacle snap shut on his left leg.

"Tristan!" Jesselyn turned to her brother, who was lifted up higher than the school roof. Suddenly more of the red tentacles burst out of the roof tops, coming towards the one holding the boy.

"ERICHA! HELP!" Tristan screamed when she noticed her older sister near the play structure. The small creature that was holding him was getting bombarded by the others who wanted Tristan, forcing it to release him.

"TRISTAN!" Jesselyne and Ericha screamed. Jesselyne ran to the edge of the roof and reached out grabbing Tristan's hand, as he came down, doing the same. Time slowed down as Jesselyne's index finger were only able touch Tristan's.

"NO!" Jesselyne screamed after he landed on the ground with a boom. Everyone was so busy focusing on the monster that they were startled when the crash happened. Ericha, Shermar, Curtis, Anya and Ashely ran at the front of the crowd.

"…" Ericha fell to her knees with a despair look on her face. She immediately broke down in tears, not caring about her surroundings. "I'm sorry for not being a good sister Tristan. Even though they were annoying, I still loved you as a brothe."

"Ericha…"

"It's all my fault this is happening," Ericha continued. "I've should have told the police about the prank, before it could get out of ha-"

"ERICHA!"

"WHAT?!" Ericha yelled angrily, but froze when she realized who the voice was. She looked up to find Tristan on his stomach with minor scratches, but underneath him was a certain Houndour.

"S-Safe," Blaze weakly before he passed out.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Houndour vs Octillery


	13. Chapter 12: Houndour Vs Octillery

**Chapter 12:** Houndour vs Octillery

**Backtrack before the prank occurred**

Blaze chomped on a mouthful of popcorn while staring intensely at the Television. Sheila was sitting on the left side of the couch beside him, with her own bowl of popcorn while Geoff was hiding behind the couch, shakily peaking at the screen.

"Are you okay dear?" Sheila asked as she cranked her head to the right a bit so she can see her husband's eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Geoff asked, still frightened. The sudden gunfire coming from the television caused him to duck behind the couch.

"Relax sweetie, Gremlins 2 isn't that scary," Sheila said comfortingly.

"J-Just wait till they start eating the humans!" Geoff shouted as he ran into the bathroom.

Sheila sighed as she turned to Blaze. "Sorry about that. Ever since he saw 'Critters' he's been so scared of small creatures since they eat humans."

"Then why did he watched it?" Blaze asked.

"He thought it would be just like the Gremlin's, but when he saw the blood, he spends the rest of the film in the bathroom," She explained.

Blaze giggled from her story but stopped when a sudden familiar scent picked up his nose. He stood on the couch frame facing to the right. 'There's no mistaken it. I can sense the Heartless energy not far from here.'

"Blaze?" Sheila called out, noticing the Pokemon's strange action. Blaze sniffed a few more times before jumping off of the couch. "What's wrong?"

Blaze didn't answer as he darted out of the apartment leaving a hole in the door. Sheila quickly grabbed her coat and put on her shoe. She was about to walk out of the house but noticed Geoff coming out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Geoff asked looking confused.

"We're following Blaze," Sheila responded quickly, and she walked out.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Geoff called out as he grabbed his jacket and shoes and ran after his wife, but not without falling down the stairs after he tripped on the first step.

* * *

Blaze was already a few blocks ahead of Sheila and Geoff who just got out of the building. He felt bad for not telling them what was going on, but wanted to locate and stop the heartless before it can take innocent people's lives.

He stopped at the corner beside Giant Tiger and started sniffing the air again to find out where the heartless energy. He didn't notice a CTV newswoman along with the cameraman beside the store, staring at him in shock by his appearance.

"It's definitely coming from Ericha's school," Blaze said when he sensed the energy. The two new cast watch him zipped past them leaving a puff of smoke. Before the two could say anything, Sheila along with Geoff who was breathing heavily from keeping up with her wife.

"Um excuse me, have you seen a small, black animated puppy passing through here?" Sheila asked for a few deep breaths. The cameraman pointed behind him, without changing his shocked expression.

"Thank you," Sheila ran past the two, with Geoff exhausted lingering behind, trying to keep up with his wife.

It took a second for the newswoman to get back to reality as she turned to the cameraman. "Let's follow them. I think we've just found our big scoop!"

* * *

Blaze maneuver through the pile of police cars, covering the road, that that led to the school. He was able to evade countless police officers who had their eye on the giant red monster that just emerged out of the school roof.

"The energy is getting stronger," Blaze mumbled to himself. Once he was close to the entrance to the playground, he heard a familiar scream coming from above. The Houndour looked up to find Tristan dangling upside down high in the air by one of the tentacles, but it didn't last long as the tentacle was forced to let go of him causing him to fall.

"Hold on Tristan!" Blaze made a running start and jumped on the trunk of the police car. Before he could even move, the trunk flipped open, firing Blaze over the crowd of police officers who were busy staring at the monster to noticed him flying over their heads.

In a few seconds, Blaze was able to get under Tristan before the boy could make past the roof where Jesselyne was on, in slow motion, you can see Tristan landing on the Houndour's back sending the two crashing down to earth.

The loud sound caused everyone to avert their eyes away from the monster and focused on the huge dust cloud. At the same time Ericha, Shermar, Curtis, Anya and Ashely ran at the front of the crowd. Seeing that she was too late, Ericha mindlessly dropped to her hands and knees, Her hair covering her tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tristan," Ericha sobbed quietly. Curtis, Shermar, Ashely and Anya stared at the cloud of dust which was slowly clearing up to reveal, Tristen was sitting on top of Blaze who sprawled on his stomach with his eyes replaced with swirls.

Everyone besides Shermar and Jesselyne jaws hangs open speechless by seeing another animated looking creature. Curtis was able to shake out of it and turned to Ericha who haven't noticed. "Ericha…"

"It's all my fault this is happening," Ericha continued without looking. "I shoulda told the police about the prank, before it could get out of ha-"

"ERICHA!" Tristan yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ericha yelled angrily as she looked, but froze when she realized who the voice was. She looked up to find Tristan on top of an unconscious Blaze

"S-Safe," Blaze weakly said with a grin on his face.

"Tristan!" Ericha immediately ran towards Tristan and gave him a big hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Ericha... you're crushing me…" Tristan whined Ericha let go giving her brother time to breathe.

"Tristan! Ericha!" Sheila emerged out of the crowd and wasted no time embracing her two kids. "I'm so glad that you two are alright…!" She quickly let go of them with a concerned look. "Where's Jesselyne?"

"Up here!" Jesselyne answered, getting a gasp from her mom. Before Sheila could speak, a small explosion caused Jesselyne to lose her balance and fall off the roof. Luckily, Geoff came exhaustedly staggering out of the crowd stopping right under Jesselyne, landing on top of him.

Looking alarmed, Sheila ran towards her daughter's aid. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," Jesselyne answered as she stood up. "Something wet and squishy broke my fall."

"Pain…" Geoff groaned from under Jesselyne. She quickly got off as Sheila and Ericha each grabbed his arm and lifted him up.

Sheila was about to ask Ericha what was going on but was cut off by a slow sarcastic clapping coming from Mizella who was slowly coming towards the group with a devilish grin on her face. She was staring at Blaze who just stood up, still a bit dazed.

"Well well well, if it ain't my puny pathetic brother," She mocked. "I see you're still looking weak and pathetic as usual."

"That's Blaze's sister?" Jesselyne whispered to Ericha's ears.

"Apparently," She whispered back, thinking back to when Blaze describes his older sister, wanting to get rid of him.

Blaze, who finally snapped out of his trance, just noticed her old sister and smiled. "Oh hey Mizella"

Mizella almost fell from his casual reaction while everyone else mumbled to each other. She then glared at Blaze. "Don't act like we're buddies or something! Ever since I've obtained this power to create these heartless, I was so eager to use them to finish you once and for a-!"

Her speech was interrupted when the huge Octillery heartless fell off of the building, crushing Mizella from above. This caused everyone to stare, deadpanned as they noticed a snot bubble expanding and contracting, from its turret-like mouth,

"Well... so much for a hype battle," Jesselyne began to find her words. She quickly took it back in her mind when she and the others noticed the hyena Pokemon squeezing out from under the heartless.

"Wake up you stupid heartless!" Mizella growled as she angrily kicked it in the head, causing the snot bubble to pop, waking the creature up. It sat up, which caused everyone except Blaze to flinch.

"You all need to get out of the schoolyard unless you're preparing to die," Blaze ordered as he stretched his legs. The police officers began escorting everyone calmly out of the schoolyard quickly.

Curtis and Anya wasted no time getting to safety. Ashely, Sherman, Sheila, Geoff, Tristan and Jesselyne also ran but stopped when they noticed Ericha wasn't moving.

"Ericha!" Ashely was about to run towards her friend, but Shermar stopped her by putting his arm in front of her without looking at her. Ashely was confused at first but noticed that her friend was staring at the Houndoom who was trying to touch his toes.

Feeling worried about her friend, Ericha slowly took a step forward and was about to speak, but Blaze turned giving her a small smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll make sure that Mizella's heartless wouldn't destroy your world."

Ericha returned with a smile as she turned and ran up to the others. Once she caught up, Ashely whispered in her ears. "Do you really think that young puppy can take on that thing?"

Ericha thought for a second before answering. "Yes, he's the only one who can stop it."

In the parking lot, CTV newswoman and the cameraman could believe their eyes when they noticed the small puppy standing before the huge Heartless octopus. The two got into position as the cameraman began rolling.

The news reporter stared at the camera. "Milada Opena reporting here live in the parking lot of Connaught Public School where a huge animated octopus has appeared out of nowhere."

"Any last words before my heartless crushes every single bone in your body?" Mizella asked with a devilish grin.

"Yeah," Blaze said with a smirk on his face. He went into his fighting stance. "Bring, it on!"

"Cocky little twerp are yah, Get em heartless!" Mizella ordered.

Octillery let out screeching battle cry launching three of it small tentacles at Blaze who jumped back to avoid them causing the tentacles to crash to the location, creating a dust cloud.

The students were surprised by how far he went as Blaze landed a few feet from where he was. Three more tentacles appeared out of the cloud, aiming for the young Houndour. Not feeling intimidated, he jumped up causing the three tentacles to collide right into the tree.

Blaze landed on one of the tentacles and made a mad dash towards the heartless, but before he could even make it halfway, the tentacle stuck in the tree did a big wave with its body sending Blaze flying up in the air.

Two more piranha-like tentacles were coming towards him, with their jaws opened. Some of the students flinched as the tentacles jaws snap shut onto each of his tiny arms. Blaze groaned from pain in his arms as he tried to shake it off, but ends up flailing in the air.

"Look at him, helpless like a fly in a spider web," Mizella taunted, watching amused by Blaze's struggling. "Finish him off!"

As she ordered, one of the large tentacles let out a battle cry and lunged towards the helpless Pokemon.

"I can't watch," Ashely said as she covered her eyes.

Blaze noticed the huge tentacles coming towards and with quick thinking, he swings around like he was doing gymnastic with rings. While mid-swing, his tail glowed into a shiny, metallic gray. With great timing, Blaze's tail smashed right on top of the giant tentacles, spiking it down to the earth, creating an imprint of the huge tentacles on the pavement ground.

What?!" Mizella shouted. She along with some of the students were flabbergasted by the young Houndour's strength.

After going back to his previous position, Blaze then bashed the two small tentacle monsters forcing them to let go of his arms. Once Blaze landed on the giant tentacle, he then launched himself towards the heartless delivering a powerful headbutt into its stomach.

The impact shook Mizella out of shocked expression as she felt her creation, moving backward. The giant Octillery crashed into the black fence behind it, breaking it completely. Blaze jumped away from the heartless as it fell on its back with a huge thud.

"Whoa!" Anya said in shocked.

"I never knew Blaze was this powerful," Ericha said in disbelief by his strength.

"Way a go Blaze!" Jesselyne cheered happily. She along with Tristan, Ericha, Ashely, and other students were rooting for Blaze, while Shermar just stood there quietly. The rest were either still too shocked to speak or were silently rooting for the small animated puppy. The two CTV new crew were on top of one of the cars, catching the whole battle on camera.

Mizella, on the other hand, was pissed off as she began to kick the unconscious Octillery. "Get up you stupid heartless! You're gonna let one headbutt take you down?!"

The Octillery monster slowly sat up. Feeling a bit wobbly from the attack, but manage to snap out of it. The bystanders froze when they noticed the heartless was still up. Blaze, on the other hand, knew that the heartless wasn't going to go down that easily.

Mizella jumped up back on top of her monster and glared at Blaze. "I hate to admit, but you're going to be much tougher to kill than I thought,"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Tristen whispered to her sisters.

"Well I couldn't have gotten this strong without your help," Blaze said. "I mean how else I was supposed to get out of the dark part of the forest."

Mizella growled, recalling how she would leave him in the middle of the forest. "I wouldn't get too arrogant, my heartless still got some fight in him."

The giant heartless Octillery fires an orange blast from his torrent like mouth at the Houndour. Blaze jump out of the way just in time as it creating a huge explosion. The dust cleared up to find a huge crater where he was.

Blaze didn't get the chance to think of a counter attack as the heartless fired as soon as he landed. Blaze barely was able to avoid the attacks as they were continuously firing at him at rapid speed.

"Stand still!" Mizella roared angrily jumping up and down. Blaze landed and shot out bolts of fire out of his mouth and was head towards Octillery's orange blast which easily overpowered the ember attack and was heading towards Blaze, who was able to roll out of the way. Although the attack misses the impact was somehow stronger than the others and sent Blaze across the soccer field and into the fence.

"Blaze!" Ericha screamed. Once the dust cleared up a bit, Blaze is seen struggling to get from getting hit by the aftershock but was also tired from dodging its attacks. One of the large tentacles snatched him, lifting him up in the air It then returned towards Mizella

"You know it amuses me when you're trapped like that," Mizella grinned. "Now I wonder what I should do to you. I mean I doubt these morons have a volcano I can throw you in, but they might have something that even you can't survive."

Blaze took his time to catch his breath, causing Mizella to taunt him even more. "What's the matter. Meowth got your tongue?"

"Nope," Blaze answered, not feel intimidated by his situation he's in. "I just feel sorry for you."

"W-What?!" Mizella was taken back by what he said.

"That right, mom told me about what happened," Blaze said. "It must've been hard to go through that. I mean she said that they had no choice, but to use it to save your life."

Mizella was speechless as her anger rises. "I thought I told her not to mention it to you...Well now that you know…." Her snarl turned into a devilish grin. "Now I have a motive to get rid of you."

"Wait," Blaze yelled, but he was out of earshot as the tentacles he was stuck went high up the air.

"Now that enough toying with you. Octillery finish him off!" Mizella ordered. The big tentacle opened it mouth dropping Blaze while Octillery torrent like mouth began to fire massive torrent of water at him.

Blaze didn't have the chance to counter as he was directly hit by the water attack, causing a massive explosion.

"Blaze!" Ericha yelled as she and the others noticed the Houndour coming out of the smoke cloud high up in the air until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Well we're doomed," Curtis said as he landed on his knees, feeling hopeless. "She's gonna take over the world and use our brains as juice."

The crowd just felt their last bit of hope drifted away like a leaf in a wind. Many of them are crying, holding onto each other. Jesselyne, Tristan, and Ericha sadly went to Geoff and Sheila and hugged them, trying to hold back the tears, but failed to.

"I love you all," Sheila sobbed.

"Don't forget about Blaze," Tristen sobbed.

In the corner, Curtis and Anya hugging each for dear life.

"No matter what happens...I hope she gets your brain first," Curtis sobbed.

"Excuse me?" Anya stared at Curtis.

"What it was your fault to provoke her!" Curtis said

"My fault?!" Anya repeated angrily. "If I recall, it was your prank you created up!"

Shermar watch as the argument turn into an all out brawl. Anya punched Curtis in the stomach, but Curtis was able to trip Anya sending the two rolling on the ground.

Ashely shyly walked over to him. "I-I'm really sorry for being so mean to you over the years. I-I know how it feels to be made fun of."

"Don't worry about it," Shermar replied with a smile. This made Ashely blushed a bit by his smile. She then held his arm hugging it, which made him a bit surprised, but shook it off as he stared at the sky.

Mizella stared at the crowd with an odd look on her face. "Quite your whining wimps! I have no business with you all."

"Say what?!" Ericha asked.

"Are you guys that dumb?" Might roll her eyes. "The only reason I came to this dump was to destroy my brother. Now that he's gone, I'll be going back to my ship and getting out of this place before your dumbest effects me."

Ericha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked forwards with confidence. "Excuse me? So you've done all this just to kill off your own flesh in blood?"

"Ericha what the hell are you doing?!" Curtis and Anya yelled.

"Duh!" Mizella said.

"What did he do to you to deserve that kind of treatment?!" Ericha questioned.

"I don't have time to play 20 question, move it before I lose my patient," Mizella threatened.

"No," Ericha

"What?!" Curtis and Anya shouted in shocked.

"If you want to get out of here, you have to go through me," Ericha said.

"And us too!" Jesselyne yelled as she, Tristen, Jesselyne, Geoff, and Sheila stood beside Ericha.

"Yeah, we're Blaze's friends and we are not gonna let you get away with it! Right, dad?" Tristen added.

"You got that right son," Geoff smiled.

"Me too," Shermar stepped beside Ericha.

"If he's going I'm going too," Ashely said on the other side of Ericha. Soon every student, parent, teacher and even bystanders step forward. Despite how big the monster was. Curtis and Anya were still too busy fighting to notice.

"Excuse me!" The female tv reporter shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Hi, I'm Milada Opena from CTV News. I have some questions for you to answer for the viewers."

"Whoa Whoa, What the heck is that?!" Mizella pointed to the camera man.

"Um...That a camera," Milada answered. "We use it to show people around the world what you're doing."

"Really?" Mizella turned to the camera with a wide grin on her face. "Well hello, morons watching at home! I'm Mizella Inferno and I'm from a whole different dimension where there are more like me."

Everyone had a drop of sweat in the back of their heads as Mizella continued to rant on the camera. Which caused Octillery to fall asleep.

Ericha closed her eyes. 'I hope you're okay... Blaze.'

* * *

Blaze is unconsciously flying through the night sky until he landed in the Ottawa River. As he sank down in the bottom of the river a huge shark was coming towards him with its jaws opened. It was an inch towards him, but a bright light glowed around Blaze which scared the shark.

The light formed into a sphere extracting the water inside, leaving the Houndour on the floor of the sphere. The figure was also inside the sphere as it picked him up.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked.

Blaze slowly opened his eyes as he came face to face with the figure which happens to be a 14-year-old girl with long dark blue eyes and hair which had a white bow and dark blue heart on it. She wore a white dress with the to top part had ruffle trimmings.

"Y-Yeah," Blaze groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Once he finished, Blaze's eyes widen when he finally recognized her.

"C-Cure White?"

* * *

**Next Time:** Legendary Allies


	14. Chapter 13: Legendary Allies

**Chapter 13:** Legendary Allies

"Cure White?" Blaze stuttered in shock. The girl she saw on the television, was standing right in front of her. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, and before you ask, No you are not dead," Cure White answered.

"I wasn't going to say that," Blaze said in a deadpanned tone. He then looks around his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Ottawa River," Cure White replied. "You fell into it and were about to be eaten by a shark."

"Shark?" Blaze repeated confused. "That sounds like a Sharpedos rip-off. Anyway, since you're here, there's something wanted to ask you."

Cure White was quiet, indicating that Blaze can continue. "Well, while watching you and your partner on the television. I wondered why are you two fighting against that guy who bragged about the world being devoured by the darkness?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well, that guy wanted the crystals we're trying to find for evil purposes. To send darkness to cover our worlds, which could bring unhappiness to other peop-." Cure White stopped when she noticed Blaze looking down."What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it just that darkness and evil in the same sentence, makes me feel a bit sad since I'm a Fire/Dark type Pokemon," Blaze nervously laughed. "Back on my home planet, tons of Pokemon kept away from me due to my species. I heard rumors that my species are the devil's servants or enemies against nature and peace. My family and my only friend, were the only one who treated me kind and gentle, even Mizella who hates me so much. Maybe a Pokemon like me who's created by darkness are made to be evil and wiped ou-."

Cure White frown as she interrupted the Houndour by pinching his cheeks and stretched it as far as she could. "Don't talk like that! Just because your part dark type doesn't make you evil!"

"Really? But what about when you two said, 'Well sap out the darkness and summon the light!' That's proof that darkness is always evil!" Blaze yelled, despite his cheeks being stretched.

Cure White thought for a second as she let go of Blaze's cheeks. The two were silent for a minute. Feeling bad about his outburst, Blaze was about to open his mouth to speak, but Cure White quiet him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Sorry for my outburst," Cure White apologized. "It just, you remind me of a boy I know in my class."

Blaze closed his mouth in silents. His eyes widen in shock. "He was really popular and famous, and many people including my friend Black were impressed by his skills, knowledge, and charms. I didn't really care about that since I see everyone as equal. Cure Black and I were friends with him...until He told me that he was with the Dark Kingdom, the enemy we are fighting against."

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming," Blaze said in disbelief. "So...what happened?"

"He challenged us to a fight for his Prism Stone. We tried to talk to him, but his heart was leading to the Dark Kingdom. Forcing us to fight him..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "In the end...he trusted us with his prism stone and had to pay the price. We thought that there could be some way to save him but... "

"I'm sorry about that," Blaze said sadden by her story.

"No it's okay, I get emotional whenever I tell that story," Cure White use her sleeve to wipe her tears off her face. "The point is that being someone who's born in darkness or have an element that resembles evil doesn't mean that you can't do good things. Even the vicious of beasts can protect a flower."

"Really?" Blaze asked. The Pretty Cure gave a slight nod as she patted Blaze's head with her hand glowing. Suddenly, Blaze's injuries from the heartless were completely gone.

"Don't give up Blaze and remember. Even the most vicious beast can protect a flower," Cure White smiles as she dissolved into tiny bright dust. The light surrounding Blaze disappeared as soon as she was gone. Luckily Blaze took a deep breath as soon as the bubble he was in was gone.

Blaze looked around the darkness in the sea. He tried to swim upward, but find himself pushing down. Suddenly he was pushed up by a massive figure from below, sending him above the surface of the water. Once he was out of the water Blaze opening his mouth letting out all the air he held.

"I apologize for not coming here sooner," A calm female voice said. Blaze look down to find himself on a blue giant sea creature.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I am Kyogre: The Legendary Pokemon of the sea," She introduced.

"Legendary Pokemon?" Blaze repeated a bit confused until it hit him. "Oh! I heard about you guys from my mom. She told me about a legendary Pokemon with power that can expand the ocean, but what are you doing here?"

"I've awoken when I sense the heartless energy getting stronger," Kyogre explained.

"Wait, you can sense the heartless energy too?" Blaze asked.

"Correct, the Heartless use to be monster invested from beings with dark hearts. However, when the door to Kingdom Heart closed, the creatures transformed into energy from disease organism, and are easy to be controlled by beings with a dark heart. The energy was forced into the poor Remoraid, putting his minds in an endless void," Kyogre explained.

"Is there any way to take the energy out of the user?" Blaze asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yes, the main weak point of any Heartless is their symbol," Kyogre replied. "If you attack it enough times, the heartless energy will be disintegrated out of the user's body returning to normal."

Blaze remembered head-butting the logo on the heartless's stomach, which pushes the creature back. Kyogre continued. "However if the monster isn't defeated within 24 hours, the energy will kill the user become a full; fledged Emerald Heartless."

Blaze wasn't that surprise since he heard that countless of Pokemon back on his world lost their lives due to being possessed by the Heartless Energy, but was worried that the Heartless energy inside Remoraid was slowly killing him.

While was was deep into thought, Kyogre fired a jet of water out of her blowhole sending Blaze upward to the sky, surprising him. Blaze was about fall in the water, but a colorful looking bird caught him midair.

"You okay kid?" The bird asked.

"Yeah," Blaze answered still startled. "Who are you?"

"W-what?! How could you remember Cure White and Kyogre and not me?" The bird comedically cried. "A-Anyway I'm Ho-oh the famous legendary bird Pokemon."

"...Still never heard of you," Blaze said truthfully.

The answer caused Ho-oh to stare in shock, and the hung his head low in depressed aura surrounding him. Blaze sweet dropped by his overreaction.

"W-well can I at least tell you my story?" The bird Pokemon asked.

"Okay," Blaze answered.

"It all began a long time ago," Ho-Oh started returned to normal. "I had a friend name Milton the Lugia. Our bond was stronger than any other Pokemon in the world. We were just like brothers...until the incident."

"Incident?" The Houndour raised his eyebrows.

"He was captured by a wicked man that change him into a monster. It wasn't a Heartless, but something much worse. My friend was taken so many lives that day, and I had no choice but to fight him." Ho-Oh explained with a determined look.

"The battle was epic!" Ho-oh yelled getting into his own story. "Two of us were clashing in the stormy night! My fire and his water colliding like fireworks in the night sky!"

"Um…" Blaze interrupted knowing that Ho-oh was getting way into his own story.

"Sorry," Ho-oh coughed. "At the end, I had to kill my friend, to stop him from destroying the world. It broke my heart to do it, but his heart was already corrupted."

"I'm so sorry," Blaze said sadden by his story, but then looked determined. "I won't let it happen to Remoraid. I'm gonna stop the Heartless energy from consuming him no matter what!"

"I like your enthusiasm kid," Ho-Oh said with a grin on his face. "Your kind words got me out of my depression. Let me give you a little boost!"

Ho-oh's body started to glow which made Blaze jumped a bit, but felt his Flash Fire ability trigger as his body began to absorb the flames Ho-oh's producing. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like, I'm giving my flames temporarily to extinguish the Heartless energy," Ho-Oh replied. "Now go and protect this world!"

As he said that Blaze launches himself off of Ho-oh's back, leaving a trail of flames like a rocket. Kyogre, Cure White who was sitting on Kyogre and Ho-Oh watch as the Houndour disappears like a shooting star in the sky.

"I thought my acting skills improved," Ho-oh grinned.

"You're acting yes, your directions...not so much," Cure White sweet dropped.

Ho-Oh turned to Cure White confused. "I'm not getting the joke,"

"What she meant is you just sent Blaze in the wrong direction," Kyogre corrected.

"...0_0….Oops," Ho-oh said sheepishly.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Final Stretch


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Stretch

**Chapter 14:** The Final Stretch

"WHOA!" Blaze screamed as he found himself soaring through the night sky. The red flames surrounding him flicker in the night sky like a star. Many bystanders from below would mistake him for a shooting star. "This is awesome!"

He looks down below noticing so many houses down below. " I never knew the earth was so huge, maybe. bigger than my wo-"

SMACK!

Blaze immediately face planted right into a metal object in front of him, which happens to be the Eiffel Tower. He slowly peeled off and landed on the ground, creating semi-big cloud dust, startling everyone nearby.

When the dust disappeared, the Houndour laid on his back with swirl eyes. Many people got up close to him shocked by his cartoony appearance.

"Stand back!" The dog catcher shouted as he slowly got closer to the dog and caught it in his net, but before he could lift it up, the flames surrounding Blaze burned the net easily.

"Ow," Blaze woke up and looked around at the everyone staring at him in utter shock. "Um excuse me, do you guys know where am I?"

By his voice, everyone screamed and ran away from him. The dog catcher ran back into his van and drove off.

"Huh," Blaze stared a bit confused, but just shrugged it off. "It's like they never seen an animated Pokemon before."

Blaze zoomed through the streets, leaving a trail of flames behind. Blaze jumped up on one the umbrellas sending him in the air. The flames surrounding his body send him flying in the sky again. Many people who noticed him were astonished by his sudden movement.

The Eiffel Tower wasn't the only landmark Blaze past while flying. Blaze came across the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Hagia Sophia, Palace of Parliament, and many other popular landmarks from different countries going in a full circle around the world.

* * *

"And that's how I make my mane silky smooth," Mizella concluded. Almost everyone gone back home, not caring about the monster. Only the Hames family, Ashely, Shermar, the news reporter, the cameraman Anya and Curtis were there. Curtis and Anya stopped fighting and just played rock paper scissor.

Ericha let out a huge yawn, not interested in Mizella's life story about her mane. Jesselyne, Geoff, and Tristan were too busy poking the monster who was also asleep.

"I-Interesting," Jesta Veila lied, but sounded enthusiastic."Now can you tell me why you summoned this beast?"

"Oh, right I forgot," Mizella glared at Curtis and Anya. "These two have the nerve to present me with a fake trophy! Back on my home planet. I beat the stuffing out of anyone who gives me something fake!"

"You heard it here folks," Jesta announced. The camera turned to Curtis and Anya who turned to the camera."The reason why our world is ending was because of these two irresponsible students."

"It was just a prank!" Curtis yelled

"Alright, heartless finish those two tail liars off!" Mizella ordered, but the Octillery heartless was still asleep, causing tick marks to appear on the Mightyena's head.

"Wake up stupid!" Mizella slammed his tail on the heartless's head, popping the snot bubble.

Jesselyne, Tristan, and Geoff ran back towards Ericha and Sheila while Jesta fell off of the octillery landing on top of the cameraman. Octillery shook the pain off and began to charge up another beam from his mouth.

"Curtis Anya get out of there!" Ericha yelled, however, they were frozen in fear hugging each other. Ericha was about to run towards them but froze when a miracle happened.

A burst of flames slammed on the back of the heartless, sending its head downward in the exact time the monster was going to attack. Instead, it fired the orange beam to the ground causing a massive explosion, which pushed everyone back.

"Douch!" Mizella land on the hard concrete face first, leaving a face print. "Alright, what's the big idea!?"

When the dust cleared up, everyone looked to find the monster slowly standing and in front of him was a familiar figure that made Ericha's eyes widen in joy while Mizella jaw's dropped in disbelief.

"Blaze!" Tristen and Jesselyne cheered glad to see the puppy okay.

"W-What?!" Mizella stuttered in shock. "B-B-But How?"

"Haven't you learn by now sis?" Blaze said turning to Mizella with a grin on his face. "No matter how far you sent me, I will always come back."

"Grrr!" Mizella angrily growled.

"He looks so cool," Tristan admired the flames surrounding Blaze's body.

"You guys might wanna get out of here," Blaze ordered. The Hames family including Shermar, Ashely, Anya, Curtis, Jesta and the cameraman, who was still catching the footage, ran away from the school yard.

Mizella climbed onto the play structure. "Finish him off once and for all!"

Octillery let out a vicious roar, firing thousands of small tentacles from above and were coming downwards towards Blaze.

With quick speed, Blaze was able to avoid multiple rows of tentacles crashing into the ground, kicking off massive dust cloud. Once he landed the houndour waste no time and launched multiple shadowy orbs from his jaws, striking all the tentacles that were emerging out of the cloud dust, instantly dissolving into dark particles.

"He's taking them out easily," Shermar said softly.

"Go, Blaze!" Tristan cheered.

Blaze jumped up to avoid a horde of tentacles surrounding him. Due to Ho-oh's flames, he jumped high up in the air than before, with a horde of tentacles following him from below.

"Look out Blaze!" Ashely called out as the tentacles were cornering him

Noticing this, Blaze's tail formed into a shiny metallic gray, and with one horizontal motion. His iron tail hit all the tentacles surrounding him, which disintegrated into particles.

While still mid-air, Blaze bit his tail and started spinning, with his body like a flame wheel. Once he was on the ground he zoomed through the field, leaving a trail of fire behind him. He easily avoided the tentacles emerged out of the ground.

"Come on get him!" Mizella roared. One of the bigs tentacles lunged at Blaze opening it's wide jaws snapping it shut, the second the flaming wheel went inside.

A chorus of gasped was heard from the bystanders, while Mizella was jumping on the play structure in glee.

However, everyone noticed the big tentacle's mouth began to emit smoke from its body and was turning more redder than before. The monster tentacles spat out Blaze up in the air, however, couldn't take the heat as it disintegrated.

Blaze turned to the viewers. "Kids this is why you should never put fire in your mouth."

"Who is he talking to?" Anya asked, the others just shrugged.

"Blaze look out!" Sheila shouted Blaze noticed the shadow of the second giant tentacle covering him. Blaze jumped out of the way as the tentacle broke into the pavement and burrowing underground. Once Blaze landed he stood still closing his eyes.

Mizella noticed this and laughs. "What you think you can defeat the tentacles by thinking?"

Blaze ignored her taunts and focus on his breathing. His ears picked up the sound of the big tentacle underground, which did a u-turn beneath his feet. Once he heard the sound getting louder, Blaze jumped high in the air just as the big tentacle emerged out of the ground chomping its vicious jaw at Blaze.

"Shadow Ball!" Blaze informed a dark purplish orb out of his mouth and shot it down at the tentacle who chomp down on it, the orb exploded instantly in its mouth. Blaze then landed on the ground as the big tentacle was falling, he launched himself towards the falling tentacle, delivering powerful headbutt sending it flying into the school building.

"He's amazing," Curtis said in awed.

"Not bad for Pokemon, which and I quote you said they were babyish," Tristan taunted.

Once he was on the ground, Blaze stared at the carnage, while the second big tentacle disappeared. "Oops, I was hoping my headbutt would stop it from destroying the building."

"GRRRR!" Mizella growled as she angry that he took out two big tentacles with ease. "Blast him!"

Dark energy was forming around Octillery, causing it to let out a roar of agony, it then began shooting fast past streams of bubbles at Blaze who ran towards the field evade the bubbles.

"Something feels off about the monster," Jesselyn said noticing it's fast paced movement.

While dodging the bubbles with ease, he noticed the creature's behavior was more aggressive than before. Kyogre's words filled his head.

"However if the monster isn't defeated within 24 hours, the energy will kill the user become a full; fledged Emerald Heartless."

"I have to stop the energy before it devours Remoraid, but how?" Blaze said to himself. Blaze continued to evade the bubbles with ease as well as the small tentacles until he got an idea. Blaze stop causing a stream of bubbles to hit him, creating a massive dust cloud.

"Gotcha!" Mizella grinned, but immediately faded when she noticed that he wasn't there when the dust disburse. "Huh? Where did ya go?"

"Looking for me?" The Mightyena turned to find Blaze on the play structure, leaning on the play structure with little scratches from the attack.

"W-What, but how?!" Mizella asked in shocked

"I could explain it to you, but I'm in a bit of a rush so," Blaze answered

"Oh I see, well I'll gladly finish you off quickly," Mizella grinned as she cracked her paws.

"Okay, that's not really what I meant, b- whoa!" Blaze jumped just in time as Mizella was about to chomp on him. He landed on her back and then dashed off of her leaving a trail of flames on her back.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Mizella screamed as she began to roll around trying to take the flames out.

"HEY I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!" Blaze shouted at the monster who responded by firing a burst of bubbles towards his direction.

Blaze jumped off the play structure while Mizella finally got the flames off her back. "When I get my hands on that Houndour I'm gon-,"

She froze when she noticed the bubbles coming towards her. "Oh fudg-,"

The powerful stream of bubbles crashed into the play structure, causing a burst of gray clouds to cover the play structure. Ericha and the others noticed Mizella emerged out of the smoke from above, with swirls for eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" She yelled as she was sent high up in the air before turning into a star.

"Well it was bound to happen," Jesselyn commented with a wide grin on her face.

"I hope she lands safely," Blaze mumbled, feeling a bit guilty for tricking her.

The energy surrounding Octillery was getting more powerful. The small tentacles began to grow to the size of the two Blaze took out.

"ROAR!" The Octillery prepared to charge up a powerful beam from its turret like mouth, aiming it at the group.

"WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Curtis and Anya screamed. Geoff and Sheila hold onto, Jesselyne, Tristan, and Ericha, Ashely held onto Shermar, and Jesta and the cameraman just ran away from the scene. Blaze ran in front of the group, with a determined look on his face.

"ROAR!" Octillery let out a battle cry as it blasts a powerful stream of water, with the large tentacles falling behind. Blaze took a deep breath, gather all of the flames Ho-oh gave him, in his mouth.

"Flamethrower!" Blaze roared firing a massive stream of flames out of his mouth. The two attack collided.

"Whoa," Ericha said as she and the others witness how big the flames were. They were able to push the stream of water back emitting a heap of streams. The big tentacles also couldn't take the heat as they were immediately disintegrated into white ashes. The flames continued towards the heartless pushing through it Hydro Pump easily until it made contact with the heartless itself.

The heartless roared in pain as the energy inside the monster was seeping out of the monster, forming into a red heart with black vertical and horizontal lines. Octillery's body began glow shrinking down into a form of its pre-evolution, Remoraid who was flopping around on the sidewalk.

Everyone watched as the heart floated in the air for a short period of time before it disappeared into the night sky.

"He did it!" Jesselyne announced breaking the silence. She as well as Tristan, Ericha and Ashely ran up to Blaze who was a bit wobbly after that last attack. His body returned back to normal as he was about to collapse, but Ericha caught him just in time.

"Are you okay?" Ericha asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah," Blaze answered weakly. "I'm just a bit tired right now."

As soon as he said that Blaze fell asleep in Ericha's arms, causing her to smile.

"Is he okay?" Tristen asked beside her.

"Yeah," Ericha answered as she stood up, while she cradled the sleeping Blaze in her arms. Ashely walked over to him and slowly stared at his sleeping face. Ericha noticed this and smiled. "You can pet him if you want Ashely."

Accepting her offer, Ashely slowly touched his fur and began to pet the Houndour. "He looks so cute."

"Move it I wanna see!" Anya pushed Ashely and was about to pet Blaze, but without warning Blaze unconsciously bit her hand.

"OW!" Anya pulled back her hand.

Ericha giggled."I guess Blaze must think you're a snack."

"Or maybe he knew that you two were the ones who caused this whole mess!" Jesselyn announced.

"Hey, it was her fault for bringing that Mizella creep to the stage!" Anya countered.

"Yeah to stop you from hurting Shermar anymore!" Ericha snapped

"ANYA POEI HORSEA!" Anya cringed as she turned to find a tall woman marching towards her.

"M-Mom?!" Anya stuttered looking shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't act smart with me young lady!" Her mother snapped. "Not only did your prank almost cause a world's crises, but you used my credit card without my permission and maxed it out!"

"I thought you said that was yours!" Curtis glared at Anya.

"Did I?" Anya sheepishly grinned. "Sorry I must've forg- OW!"

Anya's mother grabbed her daughter's and Curtis's ears. She turned to Curtis, "Curtis your mother will deal with you. Anya you're going home to discuss your punishment."

The Hames family, along with Shermar and Ashely watch as Anya's mother walked back with pinching Anya and Curtis's ears.

"Seriously? Poei Horsea?" Jesselyne chuckled. The Hames siblings couldn't help but laugh quietly with Jesselyne.

"Hey!" They turned to find Remoraid flopping towards them. "What about me? I was held hostage by Mizella!"

Ericha raised her eyebrows. "You were?"

"Well not really, but I wasn't expecting myself to turn into a monster!" Remoraid screamed.

They all looked at each for a second until they turned back towards him. "Okay, we believe you," Ericha said.

"Oh thank y-GASP!" Remoraid suddenly froze. "I forgot I can't breathe without water."

"It took ya this long to figure it out?!" Jesselyn asked in shock.

"I'll get a bowl of water," Shermar said as he ran towards the school. While Jesselyne, Tristan, and Ashely were trying their best to keep Remoraid alive, Ericha sat on the plank of wood behind the destroyed playground. She stared at the sleeping Houndour, wondering how powerful he really is.

"You know I always love that Houndour," Geoff said while Sheila rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Aftermath


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Chapter 15:** Aftermath

_A week after the Incident_

A group of Grade 6 graduate students cheered as they emerged out of the school building. They were wearing regular clothes but were holding their certificates in their hands. Some of them went with their parents who hugged them, while others took pictures with their friends.

The last one to get out were Ashely, Shermar, and Ericha, holding their certificates. They three noticed, Sheila, Geoff, Blaze, Jesselyne, and Tristan, who was holding a Remoraid in a fishbowl.

"Congratulations you three!" Blaze greeted as they came up to the three graduates.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," Sheila gushed giving her daughter a hug.

"I can't believe they still went on with the graduation like nothing happened," Ashely said, a bit surprised.

"They were able to fix the building so it would be safer for students," Shermar explained.

"I wonder if they found your sister yet Blaze," Sheila thought out loud.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Blaze said determinedly. "She may be mean and cold-hearted, but she well adapted to living on her own."

"So what happened to Curtis and Anya?" Geoff asked. He ended up spending half an hour in the bathroom during the certificates.

"Well the two were forced to apologize to everyone they made fun of over the years, and were forced to watch Blaze and Remoraid destroy their certificates," Tristan explained.

"Indicating that they'll be graduating this year," Jesselyn finished.

"Ouch!" Geoff pretended to wince.

"Well I'm glad that everything's back to normal," Sheila sighed.

"You might wanna rephrase that mom," Jesselyn replied while gesturing to Remoraid and Blaze.

"Yah know? I still don't get why Mizella hates you, Blaze," Remoraid said. "You saved me from being devoured by the heartless."

"I have no idea, I never done anything to harm her back at my home," Blaze said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, why don't go to Pizza Hut to celebrate!" Sheila announced. Everyone minus Blaze, Shermar, and Remoraid cheered.

"What's pizza?" Blaze and Remoraid questioned. While Tristan and Ashely try to explain to the two clueless Pokemon. Shermar heard his pocket vibrating taking out his flip phone cell phone.

"Hello?...Um...Okay...What time?...Alright, I'll be there...bye…" Shermar was off his phone, which got Ericha attention. "Sorry, my parents just told me that we are moving tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yeah I'm going back to St. Lucia," He explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go to pizza hut!" Tristan yelled as everyone rushed out of the school yard. Ericha grabbed Shermar's arm and ran with him trying to catch up.

* * *

"Wait till I get my hands on that little runt! He'll be sorry!"

Mizella is seen miserably walking in the desert where she landed. Due to her thick fur, it was making her so hot and sweaty from the harsh sun.

"I need water…" She croaked. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a lake up ahead with a palm tree. Mizella eyes widen in shock with sparkles in her eyes.

"WATER!" Mizella ran towards the lake and jumped ready to cannonball into the lake, but it turned out to be a mirage as she landed in the hot sand.

"HOT!" Mizella screamed as she held her but from the hot sand. "YOU'LL PLAY FOR THIS BLAZE!"

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Niodan growled as slammed on the bars of the cells we were kept in along with the other Pokemon.

"Would you quit it already! You're gonna get your brain damages more than it already is," Traun said sitting on a rock.

"Shut up!" Niodan yelled. "You really think we should just stand here and mope around while these monsters take over our forest?!"

"You saw how big that heartless was, we can't take it head on without a plan!" Traun shouted.

"You also realize that yelling at each isn't gonna help either right?" Grumera asked calmly. The two continue to bicker while Arca was curled up in a corner, wondering about Blaze and Mizella. She doesn't know how long they were inside, but she didn't' care.

"I wish you were here, Asebal," She sobbed under her paw.

* * *

Due to the news of the fight, they aired out, Blaze and Remoraid were allowed inside Pizza Hut. They had a fun time, Jesselyne and Tristan had a pizza eating contest in which Blaze unintentionally won, while Ericha explained to Ashely and Shermar about how she met Blaze. Remoraid was deep into a some Orange Crush in his fish bowl.

"That was the best day ever!" Remoraid cheered as they were walking back to their neighborhood, the sun setting.

"You can say that again," Tristan sighed patting his stomach.

"That was the best day ev-," Remoraid repeated, but was cut off by Jesselyn

"He didn't mean it literally," She rolled her eyes.

"Something just cross my mind," Ashely interrupted, causing them all to stop. She turned to Blaze and Remoraid. "If Pokemon actually exists, does that mean that others characters like Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob or Inspector Gadget live in your dimension too?"

Blaze thought for a minute before answering. "I have no idea, I never been in any others worlds besides this one and my own."

"You might need to tune in for the last chapter to find out," Remoraid announced randomly, giving an odd look from everyone.

"Who are you talking to?" Sheila asked.

"I think he might be talking to the weird people watching our every move," Geoff said as he looked around suspiciously, causing everyone to stare oddly.

"Anyway, I better get going home," Shermar said, getting their attention. "I have to pack my stuff for tomorrow."

"I hope you have a good time at your new place Shermar. Oh, and don't forget about this too," Ericha handed Shermar a picture they've taken at the graduation. It showed, Him, Ashely, Ericha, Tristan, Jesselyne, Blaze, and Remoraid all smile at the camera.

"Thank you Ericha and everyone for the greatest time at school," Shermar said with a smile.

"It was no biggy," Tristan said.

"Yeah it the least we can do after what Ericha and her goons did to you over the years," Jesselyn chimed.

"I hope you get some new friends at your new high school Shermar," Sheila said.

"Yeah, hopefully, ones who can actually throw a punch hahaha! OW!" Geoff was silence when Sheila struck him in the shoulder. "Like that…"

They giggled at the comment. Ericha noticed that Shermar was actually laughing as well. She only sees him smile a bit during their elementary school years, but never seen him laughing before.

Ashely faced Shermar who stared at her, confused. Before he could speak, Ashely planted a quick kiss on his lips, causing Shermar eyes to widen in shock.

Ericha and Jesselyne just stood there with their jaws dropped. Sheila giggled at the two, while the boys were just confused by the scene.

"Ever since I've met you, I've always wanted to do that," Ashely grinned, blushing a bit. "Goodbye Shermar."

Ashely then ran across the street, leaving the group in silence Remoraid turned to Tristan. "Girls are so weird."

"Agreed," Tristan whispered back.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Jesselyn glared at Ericha.

Ericha was taken back from that comment. "W-What?"

"You were standing there like an idiot, while your best friend took his lips away like a petal in the wind," Jesselyn said poetically.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I agree that Ericha's an idiot," Tristan said holding onto Remoraid.

"Ditto, maybe more of an idiot than Mizella," Remoraid's last comment earned a tick mark from Ericha's forehead.

"This is the part where you three get a head start," Ericha growled. Jesselyne and Tristan who was carrying Remoraid made a break for air as they ran down the street, with an angry blond preteen after them.

"We better chase after them before Ericha catches them," Sheila said as she and Geoff ran after them, leaving Blaze and Shermar alone on the street.

"Well, I might as well go after them too. It's nice to see you Shermar, and I hope that you have a great time at your new place," Blaze grinned.

"You too," Shermar grinned back. He waved as Blaze ran ahead, waving back…

BANG!

Shermar winced when the Houndour slammed right into a 'Stop' Sign. He stumbled back dizzily for a bit before shaking his head and following the other at the corner of the street.

Shermar giggled by cartoonish antics, and he then began walking the opposite direction, not know that two pairs of eyes were watching him.

* * *

**Final Chapter:** Just The Beginning


	17. Final: The End is a New Beginning

**Final Chapter:** The End of a New Beginning

Shermar was walking in the forest, alone…Well except two certain men were following him.

"Why are we following him?" Marv questioned. "He's just a kid."

"Because I'm not in the mood after getting humiliated by the puppy, so to prove that he was real, we're gonna force this boy to tell us," Harry explained.

"Oh, that's a clever plan Harry," Marv said. "Then we'll take his money and his clothes leaving him out cold."

"Why the hell would we do with his clothes moron?" Harry asked.

While the two continued to stalk him terribly, Shermar can tell that they were behind him, and just continued, until he came to the beach. Harry and Marv quickly hid behind a boulder.

"What's he doing?" Marv asked.

"Shh!" Harry shushed as they listened. Suddenly something emerged out of the water, causing Harry and Marv's jaw to drop in shock. What they saw were two more animated beings in front of Shermar. One was Kyogre and on top of her was Cure White.

"It's nice to see you, girls, again," Shermar greeted. "Where's Ho-oh?"

"Ho-oh went to locate Mizella," Kyogre answered.

"That's a relief," Shermar sighed smiled. He looked up at the sky. "I can sense that Emma is gonna make her move."

"Should we go back?" Kyogre asked.

Shermar shook his head. "We don't know if Emma's assault can reach this world. You and Ho-oh should stay here and make sure that no other heartless get summoned. Mizella's heartless did a number on the school, as well as a couple of buildings, so people here might be a bit shaky if more are coming."

"Alright," Kyogre said as Cure White jumped off of her. "It's been nice working with you Shermar. We are grateful for everything you did for us."

"Same to you two," Shermar replied as he and Cure White watch as Kyogre disappeared into the ocean.

Shermar turned to Cure White who was silent all this time. Her hair covering her eyes but noticed tears dripping down. "What wrong Cure White?"

"I still feel awful about what my friends and I did," She sobbed. "None of this would've happened if we didn't believe him!"

"I keep telling you it's not your fault," Shermar said softly. "You were tricked into doing it. One of the generals made you believe that they were dangerous."

"B-But still...when I saw Blaze...it gives me a slight pain of guilt…" Cure White sniffed. "If he ever found out the truth about us being responsible for the extinction of his species, then…"

Shermar can tell that the memories she had were painful. He smiled when he came up to a conclusion. "Even though it wasn't your fault, I can tell that your actions would still haunt you."

Shermar clenched his fist and whispered. "Portal Warp."

As soon as he said that, a portal formed from under behind Cure White, which surprised her a bit. Cure White slowly looked down to find her friend Nagisa and Hikari walking down the street.

"What is this…?" Cure White asked.

"I told you that I'll bring you back to your world didn't I?" Shermar asked smiling. "I know that you miss your friend since you haven't seen them for a long time."

"Once you go back, your memories of the incident and today will be gone," Shermar said. "You'll return to your world like nothing happened."

"But I can't do that, I want to help," Cure White said her tears swelling up. "Helping Blaze is the least I can…" Her eyes widen when she noticed Shermar feet disappearing into light sparkles. "Your body…!"

"If you really want to help...then go back to your world," Shermar said with a smile despite his legs disappearing. "You have friends there who are waiting for you there... Blaze will know the truth about his species, and when the time's come, you two will be in the same world, and will save you no matter what."

Cure White took a second for his words to sink in. Without warning she hugged Shermar, letting out her tears. "Thank you, thank you for everything you've done. I hope your goal can be achieved."

Shermar smiled Cure White let go and watch as the boy, who's been bullied by his classmates, and friends of Ericha slowly disappearing, only showing his head. "Goodbye, Cure White…"

Cure White tried to held back her tears as the boy disappeared completely out of her sight. She wiped the tears with her sleeves and smile. The Pretty Cure closed her eyes and mindlessly fell backward into the portal, thinking about one last thing before her mind went blank.

_"Thank you..._Boltri_\- no...Shermar…"_

* * *

Harry and Marv just stared flabbergasted by the scene in front of them. First, a giant blue weird looking whale appeared with a girl wearing a white dress. Then the boy summoned a portal from the ground, then finally, the boy disappeared into golden dust and the girl fell backward into the portal

"Okay...I need to lay down or something because I feel like I'm hallucinating," Harry said after the awkward silence. The two stood up and walked away.

"Harry there's something I've been thinking about," Marv said.

"Oh yeah, What?" Marve asked.

"Since the animated puppy, the huge monster on the news, the girl in the white dress and that giant whale are from a different world," Marv began. "Are we also from the same world they are in?"

Harry stopped and stared at Marv. "Harry, do I look like I can pop my head off and use it as a bowling ball?"

"Now that you mention i-"

"No, we are not animated we are real humans!" Harry said annoyed but sighed. "We need to get sleep because I think our eyes are playing tricks on us."

* * *

**The End...**

**...**

**...**

**...For now.**


End file.
